La vida se transforma con una noticia
by GeishaPax
Summary: No lo creo, para llegar a ella, llegaré a ti mi pequeño, y sabes algo Eiri, se donde vives, donde sueles estar, conozco cada detalle tuyo, no lo olvides mi pequeño... ahora ella y tu son el objetivo, va a tener un gran sacrificio pero pronto todo acabará
1. Todo cambió con un MEDITALO

OCC: Hago varias aclaraciones antes de que me digan algo:

Tengo que repetir esto a causa de algo. Confié tontamente en una persona que me dijo "ok, cambia mi fic, ponlo en donde quieras" una de bruta apenas se mete en la página y se inscribe, sube el fic sin ver otros y sorpresa, una persona ya lo había escrito y muy molesta junto con otros me escriben… aquí se ve otro caso de ingenuidad de una persona de joven edad…

No espero que ellos me crean, pues en el Internet no se puede confiar en todos… pero una sincera disculpa si sirve de algo…

Perdón a la autora original, a sus lectores y a los que empezaban a leer el anterior, voy a modificar todo mi itinerario y este fic en el primer lugar de la lista…

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 1: Todos los días son una rutina… hasta hoy**

Nittle Grasper, trabajo, conciertos y todo. Tenía dinero, fama ¿y el amor, después de todo esto el amor es una cosa por la cual no se debe reocupar uno hasta el final.

Noriko tenía lo que soñaba, un esposo y una hija. A pesar de ser la más joven del grupo, su vida estaba realizándose según lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Riuychi era feliz; no como el esperaba con un Shuichi con el cual soñó, pero encontró a una persona comprensiva, un fan, Tatsuha Uesugi.

Y aquí va la más importante a la cual va basado este relato; Tohma, nadie sabe los motivos por los cuales se casó con Mika. Nadie sabe si la ama. Nadie sabe tan siquiera como es su relación. Por Dios, nadie sabe ni siquiera lo que pasa por la cabeza de este excéntrico millonario.

Problemas en casa, los habituales: _Me abandonas, no me quieres, confía en mí, quédate más a mi lado, bien… te perdono_.

Nadie sabía sobre los problemas que alguna vez tuvo él con su esposa por sus adicciones, el precio de la fama.

Mika, pensaba que era una carga más en su vida, ni siquiera sabe como se fue a enamorar de ese hombre. Al cual solo ve en juntas, a la hora de ir a dormir, y cuando de vez en cuando se le bota la canica y la lleva a cenar. Cree estar en segundo lugar y el que encabeza la lista es su hermano, puesto que "Tohma le sonríe de la manera más cálida cuando a ella es la misma sonrisa a la de un ropavejero" "se preocupa más si este aún vive sin saber si ella no esta enferma"

¿Qué piensa de esto Tohma?

¡BASTA, QUIERO RESPIRAR! Como me gustaría aventar todo por el escritorio y largarme de este planeta, dejar los negocios que hacen que me desvelé, olvidar que se tocar un piano, olvidar que soy un músico reconocido….

¿Y en donde queda Mika? Solo cuando tienen necesidad, desea charlar con alguien, desea que vean que se casó con "una joyita"…

¿Y hay amor en eso?

-Soy un torpe, soy un torpe…-

Tohma estaba golpeando el escritorio puesto que otra vez la había arruinado con Eiri, ahora por "algo insignificante" que se le salió al hablar sobre su relación con Shuichi, el escritor había cortado lazos diplomáticos con todo lo relacionado con SEGUCHI, incluso si metía en esto a su hermana, pues que su hermana intente comprender

-Eh… hola-

Tohma levanto la cabeza esperando no haber dado un buen espectáculo a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Noriko, me asustaste…-

-¿Y crees que yo no me asusté al ver golpeando el escritorio al señor tranquilidad?-

-¿No te traumarías al ver como tu cuñado se arruina la vida con un engrendo de Satanás y tú no puedes hacer nada?-

-¿Y no has pensado en la felicidad de Eiri?-

Tohma se quedo helado con esa respuesta

-No me veas así, como amiga te voy a decir lo siguiente: Haz hecho todo lo posible por él y sin nada a cambio, él ya no esta traumado por el suceso que pasó hace años, tú tienes una mujer espectacular que te ha apoyado en mucho ¿acaso no la amas?-

-Claro que la quiero... ¿y ella que tiene que ver?-

-Entonces preocúpate más por ella Seguchi, la lastimas cada vez que no le demuestras tus sentimientos. Eiri ya no es el muchacho de hace 10 años, tiene una VIDA. Ella piensa que… olvidalo-

-¿Qué?-

-Prefieres más a otras personas…-

-¿Pensaría en Eiri? Si seré… claro que, pensó en él-

-Medítalo Tohma, solo es una opinión-

"_¿Qué se cree! Meter a Mika en cosas que ni al caso… ella sabe que Eiri es una prioridad, ella misma lo pidió… que la ayudar a hacer reaccionar a Eiri, por favor, no soy perfecto… mi vida es la de un matrimonio japonés normal, común… a excepción de las comodidades, el dinero, las giras…"_

Siempre mandaba a Mika por un tubo y a veces se sentí un tirano, hace dos semanas Mika amenazó con largarse con el primer tipo que encontrará. ¿Qué hizo él? Aplaudirle y decirle que ya se había tardado… que llevaba años esperando que hiciera eso.

"_Soy un animal_", pensó Tohma mientras se disculpaba e intentaba borrar todo lo dicho.

Mika solo se quedó callada y no mencionó nada, no le dirigió la palabra desde ese día…

* * *

Ese mismo día al llegar a casa, Tohma llevaba un presente para Mika…

-Mika ¿estas en casa?-

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró a Mika inconsciente junto a la cama...

_**Continuará**_


	2. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?

Gravitation no me pertenece, así que ni modo, soy otra escritora más XD

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella?**

Ese mismo día al llegar a casa, Tohma llevaba un presente para Mika…

-Mika ¿estas en casa?-

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró a Mika inconciente junto a la cama

-¡Mika, hey, despierta!-

Tohma sacudió de una forma algo brusca a Mika (comprendan los nervios llegan a atacar alguna vez a un hombre con muchas cosas en la cabeza)

-¿Cómo la despierto?... ¿desde cuando tenemos ese florero?-

Por instinto echó el agua sobre el rostro de Mika…

-AY, CANIJO….-

¿Te sientes bien Mika?-

-¡¿Tú aquí?! - Mika se espanto al ver a Tohma - ¿Pues que me pasó para que vinieras?-

-Pues es medianoche y regresé del trabajo esperando encontrarte aunque sea sin hablarme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas esperando?-

-Pues no se si eran las once y media o un poco más tarde cuando me levante de ver televisión para ir por agua cuando todo se puso negro y al abrir los ojos me encontré contigo-

-¿Te ha pasado antes o te has sentido mal?-

-No… ¿desde cuando te interesan ese tipo de asuntos?-

-¿Qué no puedo preocuparme o que?-

-Pues si pero…-

-Shhh… no digas nada, mejor ve a descansar- dijo Tohma mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Mika solo lo miró extrañada y se dirigió hacia la puerta…

-Voy al baño, enseguida me voy a dormir…-

-Quiero que en la mañana vayas al medico, y si no vas voy a estar enterado por que le voy a hablar-

Mika solo lo miró de reojo y salió de la habitación. Tohma se dejó caer en la cama y se quito su saco, estaba algo preocupado. Primero su discusión con Eiri, su plática extraña con Noriko y ahora Mika con sus problemas…

-¿Por qué me pasa todo el día de hoy?-exclamó Tohma en voz alta mientras se quitaba las pantuflas

* * *

-Yuki…-

Hummm…-

Ya amaneció-

-Que bueno…-

-Habló Seguchi….-

-Que bueno por él…-

-Tu hermana se puso mal ayer…-

-Zzzz-

-Yuki, parece que no te importara tu hermana…-

-¿Y a mi qué? Es su problema…-

-No entiendes, Seguchi se quiera disculpar contigo-

-Pues que aproveche un tiempo… voy a ver a mi hermana pero a él no lo voy a escuchar-

Yuki se levantó y se fue a la ducha, al fin Shuichi, ya le había robado el sueño…

* * *

Durmió un poco tranquilo al ver que Mika le repetía otra vez que estaba bien, que solo era el estrés y que mañana si tenía tiempo iría a ver al médico. Mika le sonrió cálidamente… hace mucho que no la veía así… pensándolo mejor… ¿desde cuando se sentía contento de verla así, de su sonrisa y de ver que estaba mejor¿desde cuando le preocupó tanto su mujer?

"_Qué demonios te pasa Mika"_ pensaba Tohma en su oficina

-Tohma ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Ah… si Noriko…-

-Entonces la puedo traer…-

-Si…-

-¿Estas seguro de que la vas a aguantar?-

-Si… ¿eh?-

-Pues ya sabes que mi pequeño angelito es muy hiperactiva y pues me alegra que hayas aceptado cuidarle mientras vamos a ver a mi suegra que esta muy mal-

Tohma se quería morir, acababa de aceptar cuidar a la hija de Noriko por perder el hilo de su conversación con ella.

-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo la vamos a cuidar?-preguntó muy nervioso

-Solo será una semana….-

-¿Una semana?-

_**Continuará**_


	3. Unas reducidas vacaciones

Gravitation no me pertenece, así que ni modo, soy otra escritora más XD

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 3: Unas reducidas vacaciones…**

-Pues ya sabes que mi pequeño angelito es muy hiperactiva y pues me alegra que hayas aceptado cuidarle mientras vamos a ver a mi suegra que esta muy mal-

Tohma se quería morir, acababa de aceptar cuidar a la hija de Noriko por perder el hilo de su conversación con ella.

-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo la vamos a cuidar?-preguntó muy nervioso

-Solo será una semana….-

-¿Una semana?-

* * *

-Dice Shuichi que te encontró Seguchi inconciente….-dijo Yuki mientras se sentaba en la sala

-Parece que Shindou te dice bien los recados hermanito-

Mika optó por quedarse de pie mientras tomaba una taza de té

-¿Y ya fuiste con un medico o algo?-

-Son problemas que tengo de presión baja… o eso creo, eso me dijeron hace unos días cuando fui a que me revisaran….-

-¿Eso significa que ya te había pasado antes?-

-Solo me sentía como borracha y me mareaba al levantarme muy brusco. De todos modos ya me mandaron a hacer análisis… Tohma me exigió ir al doctor…-

* * *

-No volveré a hacer favores… lo juro ¡Y menos a Noriko!-

¿Le pasa algo señor presidente? - preguntó Sakano mientras entraba con unos documentos

-Nada importante… ¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Esto? Solo documentación de Bad Luck para la filmación del video clip…-

-Sakano ¿qué haría si le tocará cuidar a un niño ajeno una semana y nunca a tratado con niños tan pequeños?-

¿Yo? Me muero si me dan un niño… pero yo en su lugar, intentaba entretenerlo lo más que se pudiera y lo sacaba a pasear, o intentar no dejarlo en la casa todo el tiempo, le puedo prestar una cabaña que tengo de regalo de mi padre en las montañas…-

-¿Prestarme? Pero yo no dije que se tratará de mí-

-Señor presidente… no sabe disimular- dijo Sakano antes de salir

_¿Una cabaña? Salir… sería genial despejarme de NG y todo lo relacionado un tiempo… y ahora tengo que ir por el "famoso angelito"_

(Parece que a Tohma no le agrada la idea…)

* * *

-¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Eiri, por supuesto que si, al menos yo no vivo sin comer algo hasta las 2:00 PM-

DING, DONG.

-Yo abro-

Yuki al abrir la puerta se sorprendió tanto que se cayó al suelo…

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Mika mientras se asomaba al pasillo

Tohma se agachó y dejó libre al pequeño demonio, la niña solo se puso a correr por toda la casa…

-¿Ya adoptas niños o que? - preguntó Yuki

-Es Saki, la hija de Noriko y Tetsuya… por andar de idiota, me ofrecí a cuidarla una semana-

-¿Una semana? - preguntó Mika extrañada

-¿Y cuantos años tiene la niña que esta tirando los cuchillos del cajón? - preguntó Yuki

-¡SEIS¡¡DEJA ESO QUE TE PUEDES LASTIMAR! - dijo Tohma mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina

-Y pensar que Tohma a sus 32 años no ha cuidado niños… - dijo Yuki

Mika se dirigió a la cocina…

-¿Y como la vamos a cuidar Tohma? Si no te has dado cuenta, no hay cuarto para ella, no hay juguetes…-

-Mika de eso no te preocupes, nos vamos a ir a una cabaña en las montañas y asunto arreglado, la niña esta tranquila, sirve para ver si así te pones mejor y yo me relajo un poco…-

-No es por asustarlos pero la pequeña Saki esta rompiendo "tus licores" contra la pared- dijo Yuki al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban cristales rotos

-¡Pero que le da Noriko a esta niña¡La esta volviendo hiperactiva!- dijo Tohma perdiendo la paciencia

-Les espera una larga semana... - dijo Yuki mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Mika en forma de resignación

-¡Yuki Eiri, eres mi ídolo! - gritó la pequeña mientras se aventaba contra él

**_Continuará_ **


	4. Hacia la montaña Muggen

Gravitation no me pertenece, así que ni modo, soy otra escritora más XD

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 4: Hacia la montaña Muggen**

-¡Pero que le da Noriko a esta niña! ¡La esta volviendo hiperactiva! - dijo Tohma perdiendo la paciencia

-Les espera una larga semana…. - dijo Yuki mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Mika en forma de resignación

-¡Yuki Eiri, eres mi ídolo! - gritó la pequeña mientras se aventaba contra él

-Creo que ya encontramos a la niñera perfecta… - dijo Tohma con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Ah, no! Son TUS responsabilidades ¿captas? TUS problemas, no soy tu ángel salvador…- dijo Yuki quitándose a la pequeña de encima

-De ángel no tienes nada… -dijo Tohma en voz baja

-¿Qué insinúas! - Yuki perdía la paciencia, con la niña que se aventaba de nuevo cada vez que se la quitaba de encima y luego los comentarios de Tohma

-Bueno, Eiri, Tohma; tranquilos ¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos Tohma? - dijo Mika cambiando el tema de conversación

-Mañana mismo… -dijo Tohma al ver como la situación se pone densa con la niña acróbata de cuchillos- prepara las cosas -

¿Mañana¿Y que vamos a hacer con los asuntos de NG? Tengo todavía papeles y… -

-Mika, deja de poner PEROS al asunto… - dijo Tohma aflojándose la corbata

-Me voy… no me vaya a tocar que mi "baka" se crea niñera o peor aún, tía de esta niña taaaan chistosa - dijo Yuki agarrando de una forma muy cariñosa la mejilla de la niña - arruínale el día a Seguchi - dijo al oído de esta- hasta luego pequeña-

-Adiós Yuki Eiri - dijo la pequeña asintiendo con la cabeza al favor que le acababan de pedir

Eiri solo hizo una señal con la mano en signo de despedida antes de salir.

"_¿Eiri cariñoso con esta mocosa?"_

Tohma si estaba descontrolado con eso

-La Atlántida va a resurgir con este tipo de situaciones… - dijo Mika con una cara desconcertada

Saki se fue a la sala a ver la televisión, al parecer ese milagroso aparato (como lo denomino Tohma) podía calmar a esa cosa hiperactiva. Mika había salido al medico para hacer una cita y al pobre presidente de NG le tocó quedarse solo, hasta que después de un buen rato llegó Mika y ya algo noche se fue la luz.

-Voy por las cosas de la niña - dijo Tohma saliendo

-Y nosotras, por lo indispensable, ven - dijo Mika llevándose a Saki

-¿Qué se cree esa niña? Solo por que es menor de edad, si no la corría de la empresa… pero que tontería, ella no trabaja para mi, luego Eiri la solapa ¡AUCHHH, mi mano! - por andar hablando en voz alta, Tohma se aplastó los dedos con la cajuela

-¿Se siente bien Mika? -

-¿Por qué preguntas? -

-Por que se ve pálida… -

-Estoy bien, creo… -

-¿Cómo que crees? -

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a Tohma agarrándose una mano roja…

-¿Qué te… -

-No me preguntes, pero explícame como esta eso de que crees que estas bien…-

-Pues si, no pude ir con el medico por que no tenía citas para esta semana… -dijo Mika mientras le vendaba la mano lastimada

-Deja a tu esposa en paz monstruo ¿Qué no ves que se ve mal? -

-Pequeña Saki, es hora de que vayas a dormir y dejes a los adultos en sus pláticas -dijo Tohma llevándosela

-¡Pero si son las 11:45 PM, no es tan tarde! -

-Hazle caso, mañana nos iremos temprano… - dijo Mika

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Mika, adiós monstruo -

Y Saki se fue corriendo al cuarto de huéspedes.

Al otro día en el coche...

-¿Por qué no fuiste a otro medico? -

-Por que tú ibas a hablarle al otro medico -

-Mika, yo se que no te gustan los doctores pero no es para arriesgar tu salud -

-¡Por favor, ahora resulta que no me gusta ir al doctor! - Mika si que estaba al borde de la risa - mejor deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con tus maletas -

Al día siguiente… después de un buen rato de un silencio incomodo en el auto.

-Mika ¿Por qué se caso con "esta cosa"? - preguntó la pequeña

-¿Por qué me dices "cosa"? - preguntó Tohma

-¡Que te importa hombre horrible! -

-¡No soy horrible! -

-Este… me case con "la cosa" por que me lo pidió, digo Tohma -dijo Mika interrumpiendo

-¡Oye! ¿Tú también me dices así? -

-Perdón... Tohma -

-¿Por qué se lo pidió? - preguntó Saki

-Por que… quería estar conmigo -

-¿Y por que quería estar con usted? -

-Por que la amo…-

-¡No te metas hombre horrible! -

-¡Qué no soy horrible! -

-Supongo que dice la verdad -

-¿Supone? -dijo Saki persiguiendo a Mika

-¿Supones? -preguntó Tohma

-Pues si, supongo ¿o por que otro motivo pudo ser?- dijo Mika antes de dar un sorbo a su botella de agua

-Buen punto ¿Por qué se casó con ella? - preguntó Saki aventándose a Tohma y empezándolo a ahorcar

-Pues ya te lo dije -

-Esta niña si te sabe poner nervioso ¿verdad Tohma? - dijo Mika riendo

-¡No!- dijo Tohma mientras volteaba enojado

-¡SEGUCHI FIJATE EN EL CAMINO QUE VAMOS A CHOCAR! - dijo Saki asustada y abrazando a Mika

-¿No que no respetabas niña? - dijo Tohma en tono de victoria y manejando bien - llegamos-

-¿Qué lugar es este? - preguntó Saki bajándose del coche - ¿hay osos? ¿Nos pueden comer?-

-Por que no vas y lo averiguas - dijo Tohma

-Seguchi Tohma, compórtate… esta es la montaña Muggen - dijo Mika

(NA: disculpen mi falta de imaginación, pero no me sabía el nombre de otra montaña que no fuera la de digimon)

-Bien, vamos a desayunar, tengo ganas de huevos revueltos - dijo Tohma

-¿Re-revueltos? - a Mika no le agradó la idea de ese desayuno, puesto que se fue corriendo al baño con una cara de nausea

-Creo que tu esposa no le gustan los huevos, monstruo, voy a ver la cabaña…- dijo Saki corriendo adentro de la cabaña

-Esta niña me va a volver loco y Mika "supone" que me case con ella por amor y sigue extraña…me preocupa su salud… -Tohma estaba bajando las maletas del coche - ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi? Bueno, si le he dado motivos para dudar… ¡pero no debe dudar ¿O si? ¡AUCHHH, MI OTRA MANO! –

_**Continuará**_

**KaAn: gracias por leer el fic… espero que te guste y ya verás que al pobre Tohma le va a ir un poco mal… jejejejeje**

**Kimiloncia: Mujer ¿eres bruja o adivina? La hija de Noriko, SI va a ser un asko y lo de Mika... todavía no me decido**


	5. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

_**OCC:** Una aclaración sobre el nombre de Seguchi..._

En la serie, el nombre de este personaje sale escrito de formas diferentes; como Touma, Tohma, Touhma y varias marcianidades, por eso yo opté por escribirlo TOHMA, y de las otras formas también es correcto. Una aclaración para un personita que me escribió. Aclaro **ESTO NO ES UN REVIEW**

**NA:** _Queridos Escritoresas) y Lectores(as) de _**Fanfiction. net** _Les escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contestar los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.  
Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla._

_Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones._

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 5: ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!**

-¿Re-revueltos? - a Mika no le agradó la idea de ese desayuno, puesto que se fue corriendo al baño con una cara de nausea

-Creo que tu esposa no le gustan los huevos, monstruo, voy a ver la cabaña…- dijo Saki corriendo adentro de la cabaña

-Esta niña me va a volver loco y Mika "supone" que me case con ella por amor y sigue extraña…me preocupa su salud… -Tohma estaba bajando las maletas del coche - ¿Cómo puede dudar de mi? Bueno, si le he dado motivos para dudar… ¡pero no debe dudar ¿O si? ¡AUCHHH, MI OTRA MANO! –

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que le este yendo al jefe? – se preguntaba Sakano

-Excelent my friend, excelent – K se veía muy tranquilo

-¿Qué no se encuentra Tohma na no da? – Ryuichi entró a la oficina con un conejo del tamaño de K

-¿Y eso? – preguntó K

-Era para Tohma, a Kumagoro y a mi nos pareció un buen regalito para entretener a la hija de Noriko y después para que Tohma lo tenga na no da –

-Tendrás que esperar por que ahora esta en la montaña Muggen y va a tardar en regresar, little boy –

-Espero que el jefe cuide la cabaña o si no mi padre me mata ¡AHHHHG! –

-Calma Sakano, iré a dejarle mi regalito a Tohma na no da –

-¿Qué! – Sakano y K se sorprendieron

-Sip, iré a la montaña a visitar a "la familia feliz" –

* * *

-BUUUU mi manopla me duele, luego tengo otra morada… – Tohma se estaba sobando la mano con trabajos, mientras entraba a la casa

-Nunca le han gustado los huevos a Mika ¿verdad? – Saki sacó a Tohma de sus pensamientos

-Que yo sepa, los tolera, pero no es de las personas que llegan a tal grado de asco… ¡Un momento! No tengo que explicarte esas cosas ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mika? –

-Por que esta en el baño vomitando, "genio"… -

Esa niña estaba sacando a Tohma de sus casillas, era la primera vez que tenía ganas de gritarle que él, Tohma Seguchi, el presidente de la prestigiosa NG records, si era un genio; tenía ganas de mandarla a dormir y todavía SU esposa defiende al infernal demonio que tenía enfrente

-¡TOHMA! – Mika que había salido del baño grito al ver como volaba la puerta en mil pedacitos y una nube de tierra les impedía ver

-Saki ¿de casualidad hiciste una bomba o algo así? – preguntó Tohma asustado

-No… en primera ese que esta en donde se encontraba la puerta, no es tu coche, y en segunda ¡Tu coche viene volando hacia la ventana! – Saki señalaba donde se encontraba Mika

-¡Quítate de ahí mujer! – dijo Tohma jalando a Mika - El co-co-coche, no había terminado de pagar el seguro –

-¡Menos mal que te preocupas por mi! – Mika se veía molesta mientras se sacudía el polvo

-¡Qué desastre na no da! ¡Debí dejar que K manejara, pero no le hice caso! – dijo Ryuichi entrando a la casa mientras quitaba una puerta del coche al intentar pasar

-¿Ryui-Ryuichi! – Mika y Tohma estaban sorprendidos, asustados, molestos y algo aliviados al verlo

-Y me acusabas a mi monstruo – dijo Saki mientras iba a abrazar al dueño de Kumagoro

-¡JURO QUE INTENTÉ DETENERLO PERO NOS TOMÓ DE REHENES! – Sakano estaba arrancándose el cabello y dando vueltas por toda la cabaña - ¡AHORA MI PADRE ME MATARÁ AL VER MI CABAÑA, PARA OLMO CON MI SUELDO NO ME ALCANZA PARA REPARARLA! –

-¿Sakano? ¿Me puede hacer un favor? Dígame ¡¿POR QUÉ NO IMPIDIÓ QUE SAKUMA TOMARA UN COCHE PARA CONDUCIRLO?! – Tohma se puso a ahorcarlo

-Calma señor, no se alteré con él… el joven Sakuma nos amarró en la cajuela – K apareció atrás de el, intentando separarlo del nervioso de Sakano

-Además Tohma, Kumagoro y yo venimos por que estábamos aburridos, Shuichi no esta por que se fue a quien sabe donde con Yuki y…. –

-¡¿Eiri se fue con Shuichi a quien sabe donde?! – Mika solo escuchó esa parte

-Creo que fueron a Osaka a una firma de libros y bla bla bla… - dijo Sakuma mientras abrazaba a Kumagoro y Saki

-¿Me puedo desmayar? – preguntó Mika

-¿Nos podemos desmayar? – preguntó Sakano

-Y lo peor de todo es que se van a tener que quedar, por que el pueblo que queda más cerca sin auto es a una semana de aquí – dijo Saki haciendo cuentas con sus dedos

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? – preguntó Tohma

-Por si no lo sabes pelafustán, yo he sacado 16 premios nacionales e internacionales en matemáticas y cálculo; de todos modos, vas a tener que pagarle la cabaña a este hombre – señaló a Sakano – comprar un nuevo auto y pagar el seguro del anterior – señaló el coche que se incendiaba por la ventana – pagar el coche de la empresa que destrozo Sakuma – agarró la tapa de la guantera que salió rodando – y llevar a tu mujer a un doctor – señaló a Mika que estaba mareada sentada en una silla – a este paso te vas a quedar pobre… -

-Yo se lo que pasa ¡Ustedes me quieren volver loco! – Tohma ya estaba alucinando

-Cálmate Tohma – dijo Mika acercándose

-Tiene una crisis nerviosa, lo sé por experiencia – dijo Sakano

-Aléjate Mika ¡Esto es un complot que organizaron junto con mi esposa para quitarme mi fortuna y matarme! Lo planearon con ayuda de Noriko, por eso mandaron a su hija la terrorista a mi cuidado, intentó matarme con cuchillos en la casa y ahora con una bomba…-

-Se va a desvanecer – dijo Saki viendo como Tohma empezaba a tambalearse

-¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – y se desmayó Seguchi

-Se desmayó… creo que voy por el regalito de Tohma na no da-

-K, lleva a Tohma a la recamara; Sakano, tráeme un vaso de agua, que la siguiente en desmayarme voy a ser yo… -

-¿Se siente mal? –

-Si, después llevas a Saki a jugar con Sakuma un rato… me voy a recostar en el sillón –

_**Continuará**_


	6. Recuperando mi calma

_**OCC:** Una aclaración sobre el nombre de Seguchi..._

En la serie, el nombre de este personaje sale escrito de formas diferentes; como Touma, Tohma, Touhma y varias marcianidades, por eso yo opté por escribirlo TOHMA, y de las otras formas también es correcto. Una aclaración para un personita que me escribió. Aclaro **ESTO NO ES UN REVIEW**

**NA:** _Queridos Escritoresas) y Lectores(as) de _**Fanfiction. net** _Les escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contestar los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.  
Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla._

_Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones._

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 6: Recuperando mi calma**

-Aléjate Mika ¡Esto es un complot que organizaron junto con mi esposa para quitarme mi fortuna y matarme! Lo planearon con ayuda de Noriko, por eso mandaron a su hija la terrorista a mi cuidado, intentó matarme con cuchillos en la casa y ahora con una bomba…-

-Se va a desvanecer – dijo Saki viendo como Tohma empezaba a tambalearse

-¡Me estoy volviendo loco! – y se desmayó Seguchi

-Se desmayó… creo que voy por el regalito de Tohma na no da-

-K, lleva a Tohma a la recamara; Sakano, tráeme un vaso de agua, que la siguiente en desmayarme voy a ser yo… -

-¿Se siente mal? –

-Si, después llevas a Saki a jugar con Sakuma un rato… me voy a recostar en el sillón –

¿Posible que Tohma Seguchi se haya puesto histérico? Ni Mika lo creía, en su vida lo había visto así. Prácticamente ella estaba al mando, cosa que no le agrada puesto que ser la líder y con Ryuichi Sakuma es peor que la muerte, se supone que estas semanitas que Noriko no iba a estar y les mandó por eso a su hijita, eran para descansar.

Se sentó y termino el vaso de agua, subió los pies a sillón mas grande que se encontró y decidió perderse del mundo por un buen rato, tal vez se deba su malestar a que su familia padece de presión baja…

* * *

¡Qué pesadilla más fea tuvo! Soñó que Noriko se iba con su marido y le encargaba a su hija, luego su esposa tiene síntomas sospechosos al de un embarazo y fueron a vacacionar a una cabaña cuando todos sus empleados llegaron a hacer desastres…

Decidió abrir los ojos de una vez, pero se encontró en otro lado, por obvias razones, esa no era su habitación… creo que después de todo, no fue una pesadilla. Recordó que perdió la cordura hace unos momentos y que dijo cosas sin sentido, esa no era una actitud que los Seguchi debían mostrar, tomó aire y se intentó levantar, pero sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que de nuevo se cayó en la cama.

-No se si cometí tantos pecados que Dios decidió castigarme, pero no voy a volverme loco –

* * *

-Sakuma ¿Por qué mi mamá me trajo con este amargado? –

-No es un amargado Saki, solo es difícil de comprender… y tal vez Noriko consideró que era lo mejor para ti –

-Pues no la comprendo… -

-Cuando tengas más edad lo comprenderás… -

* * *

-Eiri… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí y nunca regresar? – preguntó Shuichi

-No baka, tengo mucho trabajo como para echarlo a la basura por ti, además, solo son vacaciones en la playa –

-¿Y si Seguchi nos manda a matar con K? –

-No te preocupes, el tiene demasiados problemas como para pensar en nosotros –

* * *

-Sakano, creo que debemos ir al pueblo a buscar un teléfono y ver si alguien puede reparar este desastre –

-¿Y que haremos con ellos K? – Sakano volteo a ver a Mika dormida en el sillón, la puerta del cuarto de Tohma y por último a Ryuichi y Saki en el patio…

-Pues… creo que la niña es la única que puede hacerse cargo de ellos por el momento –

-No creo que sea necesario –

K y Sakano voltearon para comprobar que la voz era del presidente de NG

-¡¿Se-señor presidente! -

-No se preocupen, creo que estoy recuperando mi calma… con respecto a lo de ir al pueblo, creo que K tendrá que ir junto contigo Sakano, yo me quedo con ellos, no los podemos dejar solos y menos si Sakuma esta aquí -

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos, he vuelto… ahora ya con 3 fics en puerta: La vida se transforma con una noticia, Solo por necedad y El final de la Perla de Shikon… perdón por la demora.

De nuevo una disculpa si no respondo a cada uno (como es la costumbre) pero con eso de que no podemos contestar los reviews solo por que se les ocurrió a los de fanfiction. Net, pues da coraje.

Todos ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias y debo dar merito a ciertas personitas nuevas (los que lean esto, ya saben quienes son) que me acaban de mandar sus reviews y me dan buenos comentarios…

Nos vemos pronto


	7. El trayecto hacia el pueblo, crisis…

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 7: El trayecto hacia el pueblo, crisis…**

-Sakano, creo que debemos ir al pueblo a buscar un teléfono y ver si alguien puede reparar este desastre –

-¿Y que haremos con ellos K? – Sakano volteo a ver a Mika dormida en el sillón, la puerta del cuarto de Tohma y por último a Ryuichi y Saki en el patio…

-Pues… creo que la niña es la única que puede hacerse cargo de ellos por el momento –

-No creo que sea necesario –

K y Sakano voltearon para comprobar que la voz era del presidente de NG

-¿Se-señor presidente! -

-No se preocupen, creo que estoy recuperando mi calma… con respecto a lo de ir al pueblo, creo que K tendrá que ir junto contigo Sakano, yo me quedo con ellos, no los podemos dejar solos y menos si Sakuma esta aquí –

-Tiene razón jefe, además yo creo que Sakano no aguantaría el trayecto, mejor lo dejo aquí con usted –

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? No me dejan dormir… -

Mika estaba de pie junto a ellos bostezando…

-Solo decíamos que K va ir por ayuda y ver si alguien nos hace el favor de hacer las reparaciones… nada de importancia cariño – dijo Tohma algo sereno

-OK, creo que regresaré mañana, ten Sakano, por si viniera un oso a atacarlos, creo que yo me llevaré solo la mágnum – K le entregó a Sakano un lanza granadas, un rifle de asalto, una escopeta y una ballesta - ¿crees que les baste con esto? –

-Y-yo creo que si, regrese pronto K y cuídese mucho – dijo Mika mientras le arrebataba las cosas a Sakano –

K salió tranquilo, se despidió de Ryuichi y la pequeña Saki

-¡Tira esto o haz algo! – dijo Mika aterrada mientras le aventaba las armas a Tohma

-¡Tu se las quitaste, tu deshazte de ellas! – Tohma se las regreso

-No, tú eres el hombre de la casa –

-En este momento me transformo en un niño de 10 años, ten –

-Pues yo tengo 9, y ya eres el mayor, te las regalo –

-Te las doy –

Y en eso, mientras se las aventaban, Mika las lanzó tan fuerte que a Tohma se le resbalaron de las manos y sonó algo muy fuerte

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

-¡¿Te sucede algo Sakano?! – preguntaron Tohma y Mika pensando que se les había salido un tiro o algo así

-¡No jueguen con eso¡ ¡¿Qué no ven que se les puede salir un tiro?! -

-Seremos más precavidos – dijo Tohma más sereno

-Iré por leña para pasar la noche sin frío, no tardare jefe –

Sakano decidió irse a tranquilizar un poco después de que casi le da un infarto

-Bueno, ahora solo nos quedamos tú y yo adentro – dijo Tohma mientras miraba a Mika – falta que te vayas a salir –

-Estoy como con vértigo, así que no me iré a ningún lado –

-Debe ser que no estas acostumbrada a la altura de la montaña –

-Lo más seguro –

-Ve a descansar – dijo Tohma mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara a su esposa – no creo que suceda una masacre mientras duermes –

-No dormiré tranquila con "esos" locos aquí cerca –

-Entonces te haré compañía – dijo Tohma en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba al rostro de su acompañante

-Entonces me cuidare de ti, por que tú eres el más retorcido -

Casi nunca Tohma tenía la iniciativa y no iba a perder la oportunidad, Mika iba a darle un beso a su marido cuando...

-¡Tohma, Mika! – Ryuichi entró cubierto de barro y hojas

¡Genial! Ryuichi les saló el momento, si de por si cuesta trabajo que Tohma se ponga tan cariñoso

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo Tohma en un tono molesto

-¿Interrumpo algo? –

-¡No, que va! Solo iba a intercambiar babas con mi esposa pero bueno ¿Qué sucede? – Tohma usó un tono sarcástico

-Tohma ¿los gusanos pueden morder? –

-¿Acaso nunca tomaste biología? Claro que no –

-¿Y las lombrices? –

-Tampoco -

-Entonces, una lombriz mutante mordió a Saki –

-¿Cómo que una lombriz gigante? No digas tonterías –

Tohma estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón cuando Mika lo detuvo muy angustiada

-¡Una víbora! ¡Tohma, una serpiente la mordió! –

-¡¿Hay serpientes en las montañas?! –

-¡No sé, pero ve por ella, recuerda que no es de tu propiedad y mucho menos una empleada! –

Tohma se fue sin terminar de escuchar lo último que dijo su esposa

-Por cierto, Kumagoro y yo vimos a un muchacho de cabello negro preguntando por ustedes na no da –

-¿De cabello negro ¿Y te dijo como se llamaba? – Mika estaba temiendo que fuera…

-Creo que dijo que era tu hermano na no da, dice que vino en coche pero se le acabo la gasolina, se puso como loco al verme y decidí que cuidara de Kumagoro y de Saki –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

* * *

Tohma salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Saki, vio a 2 personas junto a ella, debe ser Sakano, pero la otra ¿será K?

Al acercarse, notó que Sakano estaba dando vueltas y alguien que estaba tratando de sacarle el veneno…

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –_

Un grito se escuchó proveniente de la cabaña, Mika debió enterarse de que su "adorado hermano" acaba de llegar.

-¡Hola Tohma! ¿Por qué no me invitaste? Imagina la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me enteré de que Sakuma venía con ustedes –

-¿Y como te enteraste si acaba de llegar? –

-Lo publicó en la página Web de NG –

-Ah… ¿Y como esta Saki? –

-Bien, creo que esta mejor por que esta fría –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Era broma – (NA ¡Que feas bromitas Tatsuha!) – ya le saqué el veneno, lo mejor será que intente descansar –

-La llevaré a la cabaña – Sakano se acercó y se llevó cargando a la niña

Al entrar vieron a Mika y Ryuichi en el suelo, este último con un chichón enorme.

-Creo que a mi hermana le ganó la emoción de saber que venía y en su euforia golpeo a "mi Dios" y después se desmayó –

-Yo diría lo contrario – dijo Tohma en voz baja

* * *

Era ya algo noche, después de cenar y mimar a Saki (Tohma fue más amable de lo normal con la mocosa que odia). Decidieron intentar probar con la señal de TODOS los celulares que había en esa cabaña… pero nada: _Lo sentimos, el número que marcó no existe o se haya fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos, marcar más tarde _

-¡Ahora que recuerdo, K tiene un celular con señal satelital que utiliza el ejercito! – dijo Sakano

-¡Eso es genial ¿En donde esta? – dijo Tohma

-Creo que se lo llevó – dijo Sakano U.U

-Olvídenlo, estamos condenados – dijo Tohma

-No te desesperes cuñado, pronto llegará tu empleado y saldremos de aquí –

* * *

Improvisaron camas para las visitas "no deseadas" (así los nombró Tohma al no soportar a Tatsuha, Saki y a Sakuma juntos) y se fueron a descansar…

-Creo que pondré cerrojo a la puerta – dijo Tohma mientras se quitaba las botas (¿Qué pensaban, que se iba a ir de traje exótico a las montañas?)

-No creo que sea necesario, Tatsuha ya no es sonámbulo – dijo Mika mientras sacaba la ropa de las maletas

-Pues… ¡Por si las dudas! – Tohma recordó una vez que fueron de visita con el padre de Mika y se quedaron ahí por la noche, iban a empezar a "aparearse" cuando Tatsuha entró dormido y empezó a luchar con el Guasón (el payaso sonriente de Batman), en esa ocasión Tohma fue el malvado villano que atrapó a la Bati-chica y Tatsuha era Robin, en su debut como el héroe. Golpeo de una manera brutal a Tohma, se llevó a Mika al estudio y no la dejó salir hasta el otro día – No voy a permitir que ahora se lleve a Luisa Lane por que yo soy Lex Luthor – y puso el seguro

-Exageras – dijo Mika mientras sacaba su pijama

Tohma de repente se quedó mirando hacia la ventana y su mirada se desvió a un calendario con un bonito paisaje de una playa, volteo a ver a Mika…

-¿Por qué me miras así Tohma? -

-¿Estas bien? –

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-Ayer fue martes 10–

-¿Y eso qué? –

-Tu periodo empezaba ayer –

-¿Ah, si? –

-Tú nunca has sido irregular –

-Y tú nunca tan preguntón, bajará mañana –

-¿Quisieras hacer una apuesta? –

-¿Apostando tú, de que se trata? –

-Un dólar a que estas… -

-Vas a perder querido, ya verás que bajará-

-Yo sospecho que no, y tendré mi dólar –

-Y yo voy a ganar dinero fácil -

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ¿saben que? Ya me canse de la tonta regla y voy a responder reviews (Y aunque me multen) Para todos: GRACIAS a ustedes, me animo a seguir escribiendo (después de cierto incidente con este mismo...)

Bishoujo-Hentai: yo se que Tohma no es discreto por lo que siente por Eiri, pero, a fin de cuentas es hombre y tiene sus necesidades como tal... y pues el ultmio capitulo estuvo algo corto, pero ya no más... me he inspirado, y el hospital psiquiatrico, pues va a tener que ser de calidad... al menos para que lo deje bien.

Lucy Kusnetzov: no te preocupes por lo del nombre de Tohma (o como sea), de todos modos, me alegra que te agrade el fic, tenía que sacar algo así o ¡Me iba a volver loca!

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: Ya somos 2 locas que se creen Tohma¡Lo amo y lo odio a la vez! Su hermosa sonrisa, su retorcida personalidad... irresistible. Bueno, gracias por leerme desde hace tiempo...

KaAN: Por si lees esto y desde hace tiempo quería responderte, pues algo así va a suceder con Mika... todo a su tiempo.

Kmiloncia: Desaparecida niña, otra que ojala y vea esto, la hija de Noriko va a seguir siendo un asco y con el review anterior, comprobaras tus dudas sobre Mika


	8. K regresa, SOS

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 8: K regresa, SOS**

-¿Por qué me miras así Tohma? -

-¿Estas bien? –

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-Ayer fue martes 10–

-¿Y eso qué? –

-Tu periodo empezaba ayer –

-¿Ah, si? –

-Tú nunca has sido irregular –

-Y tú nunca tan preguntón, bajará mañana –

-¿Quisieras hacer una apuesta? –

-¿Apostando tú, de que se trata? –

-Un dólar a que estas… -

-Vas a perder querido, ya verás que bajará-

-Yo sospecho que no, y tendré mi dólar –

-Y yo voy a ganar dinero fácil -

* * *

No bajó al siguiente día, Mika estaba segura de que no podía perder apuestas con su esposo. No podía estar… era imposible, se estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo, a menos de que a Tohma le empezara la urgencia de asentar cabeza… ideas tontas, Tohma Seguchi esta demasiado ocupado como para "otra distracción". Claramente eso era ilógico, muchos viajes en este momento como para pensar en familia numerosa. ¿Y si lo estaba?

¿Qué diría Tohma?

¿Cómo lo tomaría?

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

¿Lo aceptaría?

Tohma no había planeado nada, solo que esta vez se quedó algo intrigado. Sabia muy bien que estaba quitando a Eiri de su cabeza de una vez por todas (comprendió en este fic que no había ganado esta vez la partida, no me maten) y en cierta parte lo estaba logrando; intentando reconciliarse con Mika, aunque era muy difícil estar tranquilo sabiendo que su cuñado estaba en quien sabe donde con su empleado más horrendo. Pero ahora su cabeza tenía algo más importante que su propio ego: Saber si Mika estaba… ya saben (o se imaginan).

En toda la mañana no se hablaron, estaban muy callados. Tatsuha intentó animarlos un poco pero solo recibía respuestas cortas y monosílabos que sonaban algo secos. Incluso después de desayunar, Tohma le dijo "hija" a Saki mientras le preguntaba como seguía.

Sakuma notó esta situación y pregunto varias veces a Tohma si había discutido con Mika.

-Ya te lo he dicho 3 veces amigo, no pasa nada –

-¿Enserio Tohma? –

Sakano empezó a correr en la casa buscando a alguien, hasta que se escuchó un grito de Mika proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Querido, K regresó! –

Todos se dirigieron al patio para encontrarse con un hombre lleno de barro.

-¿Y bien, encontraste ayuda? -

-Malas noticias jefe, la carretera esta cerrada por que hubo un deslave y no hay otra forma de llegar al pueblo –

-Genial¿ahora que haremos? – preguntó Mika

-¿K, tu celular tiene señal? –

-Mi celular, tengo que dejarlo recargar con energía solar (si existen esos teléfonos, no es invento de mi mente retorcida)… y tardará otro día –

-No importa, haré que la empresa mande un helicóptero o algo – dijo Tohma más relajado

-¿Y podré hablarle a mi mamá? –

-Si Saki, le llamaremos a tu mamá para saber como esta – dijo Mika

-¿Y yo a la mía? –

-También Sakano… -

Todos regresaron a lo que todavía esta en pie de la cabaña, K se cercioró de que Saki estuviera bien (Claude es un estuche de monerías, creo que fue un guarura o agente de seguridad, policía, que se yo).

-Bien pequeña, no tienes nada, el joven Tatsuha actuó bien y rápido –

-Gracias K-san ¿Cuándo vendrá Yuki Eiri? –

-¿Cuándo vendrá Yuki Eiri? El no va a venir ¿o si? – preguntó Tohma

-No creo que venga Saki, el se fue de vacaciones con su amigo Shuichi – dijo Mika

-Yo pensé que vendría, como todos están aquí… -

-Saki, vamos a ver el río… - dijo Sakuma mientras se llevaba a la niña

* * *

-Hiro, me la he pasado de maravilla… sabes, nunca pensé que me hicieras caso y aparte de la moto, te compraras un coche –

-Oh Ayaka, todo sea por ti… ¿quieres escuchar algo? –

-Hum… pon la radio, no hay nada interesante en la estación de música –

-¿Nada interesante ¡pero si esta Metallica! –

-Bueno, pues a mi me gustan más las baladas… -

-¡Pero es Metallica! –

-No quiero discutir de música con el experto, pon alguna estación… -

-Pondré las noticias… supe que hubo un temblor pero no lo sentí –

-¿Tembló? –

-Ves a lo que me refiero –

-_77.7 noticias hace un informe rápido, temblores en la zona central del país, no hay daños graves aunque estuvo a escala de 3.4 richter. Pasando a las noticias del espectáculo, el empresario multimillonario de NG esta atrapado con la mayoría de sus empleados en la montaña Muggen, esperamos que pronto puedan salir de ahí… -_

-Seguchi esta atrapado en las montañas…-

-¿Eso quieres decir Hiro que tendrás trabajo en exceso?-

-No… quiere decir que tenemos… -

* * *

-¡SEMANAS LIBRES! –

-Hijo ¿no se molestará tu primo si no vas a la empresa? –

-Tonterías madre, Tohma puede vivir sin nosotros en la montaña, al fin, todavía no empieza la gira –

-¿Estas seguro Suguru? –

-Claro, esperará feliz. Al fin, nadie irá a ese edificio infernal –

* * *

-¡Me voy a quedar en la bancarrota! –

-No digas tonterías Tohma, alguien en la empresa debe tener el sentido común para ir –

-Nadie irá, Ask no existe ya y no creo que Bad Luck ensaye sin Shindou… -

-Jefe, podríamos escapar de alguna manera, pero no le gustará nadita –

-¿Cómo K? dilo ya –

-Tendríamos que dejar el coche y las pertenencias aquí… -

-Prefiero esperar a que tu celular termine de cargarse –

-Como diga, yo solo soy su empleado –

-Tohma… ten – Mika se acercó y le dio una hoja doblada –

-¿Es una carta? –

-No, adentro hay un dólar… -

-Un dólar… ¿acaso gané la apuesta? –

-No lo sé, lo comprobaremos en la ciudad. Si no estoy… tú sabes, me tendrás que devolver mi dólar y darme el que debes –

Tohma se quedó con una sonrisa de piedra. No se movía nada, se quedó perplejo. Esas ideas en su cabeza lo empezaban a aterrar.

-¡Jefe, empezamos a tener señal! –

Sakano entró con el celular en mano…

-¡Llamemos a tu hermano! –

-¿Estamos en crisis y piensas en hablarle a Eiri? –

-¡Para saber donde está! –

-¡ESTE ES EL COLMO TOHMA, NO SE NOTA NADA EL INTERES QUE TIENES HACIA MI HERMANO, TE LO REGALO, NOS DIVORCIAMOS Y TE CASAS CON ÉL! –

No es por insinuar, pero Mika empezó a caer en crisis (N/A: NOOOO, ahora ella no!) y se puso muy pero muy furiosa, le dio un bofetadón a su marido y salió muy enojada.

-¿Otra vez empezaste con tus manías por Eiri? –

Tatsuha entró y miró feo a su cuñado…

-No era mi intención… -

* * *

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Mika? –

-¡Ahora no Sakuma! –

-¿Qué te pasa? –

Pero ella no lo escuchó y siguió caminando, pero no por el camino, siguió entre los árboles, yendo de bajada.

-Todo este tiempo he sido una idiota… todo lo he provocado yo… desde Kitazawa… casarme con él… su interés por Eiri… que se sienta culpable… si supieras Tohma, mi amor, que Kitazawa era el que me perseguía, y en venganza, intentó… no puedo ni recordarlo… todo este tiempo culpable de que empezaras a obsesionarte con él…-

Mika estaba llorando, no en voz alta pero lloraba. Se sentía miserable y con su pago, no poder recibir el amor… no poder ser amada.

-Esto es peor que una puñalada… -

-_¡MIKA! –_

Era la voz de su marido, no tenía ganas de verlo aún así que siguió caminando entre unas rocas cuando resbaló…

* * *

-¿En donde se metió esa mujer? –

_-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! _–

-¿Mi-Mika? –

Tohma y Sakuma avanzaron rápidamente hasta que llegaron a una formación rocosa y vieron un pedazo de la chamarra térmica de Mika.

-¿Habrá caído? –

-¡CALLATE Y AYUDAME A BUSCARLA! –

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, disculpen mi retraso para subir, pero con eso de regresar a clases (si, para mi desgracia todavía estudio) y empieza otra crisis de terror semestral.

Y ahora a responder (Y aunque me multen):

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: Perdón Asusita, no me mates! Digamos que si y no sobre Mika... Yo también quiero saber que otra cosa se me ocurre por que luego ya tengo el capitulo y se me ocurren ideas locas y extrañas...

KaAn: Me gustna los riesgos, y no podía quedarme con ganas de contestarle a personas tan maravillosas como tu y los demás lectores. No puedo matar a la mocosa... digo, a Saki, si no Noriko me mata... pero prometo que se va a poner bueno

Bishoujo-hentai¡Imaginate un retraso de 9 meses¿o Tohma sería muy tonto para no darse cuenta o de plano no le importa?Pa' que veas que no dejo solito a K, pero te lo puedo prestar con mucho gusto cuando quieras, solo deja tu mail, telefono dirección y te lo mando en su envoltura... llama al 01 800 K-SAN

PD: Y a todos los demás disculpen mi retraso... este fic ya lo tenía pero no lo había podido subir...

Saludos Na No Da!


	9. De vuelta a NG

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 9: De nuevo en NG**

Mika estaba llorando, no en voz alta pero lloraba. Se sentía miserable y con su pago, no poder recibir el amor… no poder ser amada.

-Esto es peor que una puñalada… -

-_¡MIKA! –_

Era la voz de su marido, no tenía ganas de verlo aún así que siguió caminando entre unas rocas cuando resbaló…

* * *

-¿En donde se metió esa mujer? –

_-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! _–

-¿Mi-Mika? –

Tohma y Sakuma avanzaron rápidamente hasta que llegaron a una formación rocosa y vieron un pedazo de la chamarra térmica de Mika.

-¿Habrá caído? –

-¡CALLATE Y AYUDAME A BUSCARLA! –

* * *

Logró sostenerse antes de caer por el lado más peligroso del peñasco y caer del otro lado menos alto, pero dolorosa caída.

-Me siento aturdida… debe ser por el golpe – se tocó la cabeza y le dolía – creo que mejor buscaré una forma para regresar a la cabaña… ¡MI CHAMARRA DE 2,000,000 ESTA RASGADA!–

* * *

-Tohma, hace años que no tomas alpinismo (N/A: ni yo lo creo), no tenemos forma para bajar a ver –

-¡ENTONCES PONTE A GRITAR! –

-Él que esta gritando eres tú –

-¡MIKAAAAA! –

-_¡MI CHAMARRA DE 2,000,000 ESTA RASGADA! –_

-Parece que esta bien… -

- No creo lo mismo… ¡MIKA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? -

-No pierdas el tiempo y vayamos con K para decirle… -

-¡Se me ocurrió algo! Iré a decirle a K que nos ayude, soy un genio… -

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… -

* * *

-K, el jefe insiste en que vayas a buscar a su esposa –

-Tengo que terminarme mi margarita… en seguida voy –

-K, Sakano ¿les sucede algo? –

-No Mika, solo su esposo quiere que la vayamos a buscar en el peñasco y K esta muy entretenido con una bebida –

-Ah… ya veo… -

- Mrs. Mika ¿Cómo salió de allá abajo? I don't understand–

-Solo me fui por otro camino… entonces ¿me está buscando Tohma? –

-Yes, Mrs. Mika –

-Jefa ¿no le duele la cabeza? – dijo Sakano mientras señalaba un hilillo de sangre que baja por su oreja

-Un poco – dijo mientras se revisaba la cabeza – no parece grave –

-Iré por el botiquín… - dijo K mientras se iba al baño

-Mi chamarra… esta arruinada, bueno, compraré otra… -

-¿EN DONDE ESTA K? –

Se escucharon unas voces que entraban a la cabaña

-Cálmate Tohma-kun, Kumagoro empieza a asustarse –

_-¡Deja de gritar, me aturdes!_ –

Un grito de una mujer se escuchó desde la cocina.

-¡¿MIKA?! –

Tohma se fue corriendo a la cocina, en su paso atropelló a Saki, que salía de su recámara junto con Tatsuha; el presidente de NG, Kumagoro, Ryu-chan, Tatsuha y Saki cayeron uno encima de otro.

-¡No siento mi pierna! –

-¿Kumagoro, Saki, Tatsuha, están bien?

-Si, solo que caí encima del monstruo –

-Solo quiero que mi cuñadito deje de torcerme la pierna -

-¿Quieren quitarse de encima de mi ustedes 3? –

-CUATRO, no olvides a Kumagoro –

-¡Sólo déjenme respirar, por favor! –

Todos se quitaron de Tohma

-Gracias… -

Saki se fue corriendo con Mika…

-Niña entrometida, él que tiene que estar con ella soy yo –

-¿Celoso de una niña pequeña? –

-¿YO CELOSO? Nunca… -

Entraron a la cocina y K ya estaba curando la herida que estaba encima de la oreja de Mika.

-¡Auch, eso arde! –

-Don't cry, aguante que ya casi termino –

-¿Qué te pasó "bizcochito"? –

-No soy bizcochito… y por lógica me resbalé Tohma –

-Creo que ya podemos salir de aquí… - Sakano desconectó los audifonos de la radio y todos escucharon…

-_El camino y parte de la carretera que había quedado bloqueado por el deslave, ha sido limpiado, la montaña Muggen ya tiene libre acceso y salida… -_

-Bien, larguémonos de aquí. Sakano, trae las maletas; K, llama a la empresa para que traigan el helicóptero y se lleven estos trastos – Tohma señaló la chatarra de coches que había afuera.

-¡Oye, mas respeto con mi coche! –dijo Tatsuha

-Cállate y ve por tus mugres. Saki, llamarás a casa de tus abuelos y le dirás a tus padres que vengan por ti, que sucedieron muchos accidentes por acá y tenemos que llevar a checar a Mika… -

-Hecho –

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Te dije que iba a ganar querido, dame mis 10 dólares –

-Pero solo es una prueba casera, puede fallar –

-No lo creo, además ya tengo mi periodo –

-¿Y el médico que te dijo? –

-Le comenté que ayer en la tarde comencé… - Mika se levantó de la cama y se fue por una maleta

-Pudo ser por la caída, que tal si… - Tohma la seguía hasta la sala

-Ya estas paranoico… no me siento mal –

-Entonces comenzaré la tarea en cuanto termines… -

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué cuando te lo mencioné yo, me diste mil peros y ahora te entró la necesidad? –

-No tiene algo de malo, además ahora se acercan muchas cosas buenas: conciertos, discos, promociones, invitados especiales sin salir de la ciudad –

-Pero la que ahora no tiene tiempo soy yo: me invitaron para hacer una pequeña participación en una serie (N/A: la mujer es guapa y como es esposa de Seguchi, vende), me invitas a participar en el disco (N/A: mis fumadas, la marihuana me ilumina a veces, digamos que según yo, Mika no tiene mala voz) y tengo un millón de juntas en la empresa –

-Entonces empecemos hoy que no tenemos cosas pendientes… - Tohma abrazó a Mika y le empezó a besar el cuello

-¿Cosas pendientes? Tengo que revisar nos papeles… - dijo Mika mientras se volteaba para mirar a su esposo

-Eres la esposa del jefe y principal accionista de NG; te relevo del puesto y le paso tus pendientes a otra persona – Tohma abrazó más a su esposa, dejándolos a ambos muy pegaditos, de una forma muy incitante para ambos…

-¿Y a quien se los pasaras? –

-¿Eso quiere decir que cedes? –

-El jefe me lo ordena ¿no? –

Tohma besó a su esposa cuando…

* * *

-Buenos días Sr. presidente ¿Cómo les fue el fin de semana? –

-Muy bien Sakano – Tohma tenía una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, no parecía la clásica mascara de siempre – como siempre –

-Se nota – Sakano intentó evitar una risita

-Por cierto, necesito que revises estos papeles – Tohma tronó los dedos y los empleados llevaron dos pilas de carpetas que parecían tocar el techo – como mi esposa tuvo que estar en reposo estos 2 días, necesito que alguien revise los pendientes de la semana –

-¿Y-y ella? – Sakano pasó saliva al ver todo

-Esta en el estudio de grabación y de ahí va a la televisora… -

-Vaya ¿pa-pa-para cuando es esto? –

-Necesito el informe para al atardecer, yo se que usted es el único hombre capacitado para esto Sakano, como es muy eficiente he venido con usted… -

El pobre productor de BL no sabía si sentirse halagado o amenazado por esto

-L-lo tendrá señor… -

-Gracias, lo estaré esperando para las 14:00 horas –

Tohma recibió la correspondencia en su oficina y pidió que no le pasaran llamadas durante una hora.

Prendió un puro (N/A: no se preocupen, solo esta de buen humor) y empezó a leer la primera carta.

-Una invitación de boda¿Nakano y Ayaka? El padre de Mika se va a infartar… -

* * *

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya me voy Yuki, que el jefe se va a enojar… -

-Anda, vete y a mi déjame desempacando, como soy la ama del hogar… - Yuki se quedó rezongando sin darse cuenta de que su koibito se había ido…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hello everybody! He regresado para poner la cosa sabrosa.

Pues parece que algunos de los lectores se enojaron por mi tardanza al escribir, discúlpenme o escriban para decirme de plano que soy un asco…

Intento poner las cosas al día y ya salió la rutina de la montaña

Saludos a **Kmiloncia, KaAn, Bishoujo-hentai, lucy kusnetzov, Azuza Zoldyeck Snape**.

Las personitas que en un principio me estuvieron apoyando con el fic y me atrevo a decir que son lo mejor que meha pasado para el continuar de esta historia que tuvo muchas dificultades y poco a poco gracias a sus comentarios, va saliendo a flote.

Saludos na no da


	10. ¿Matrimonio feliz? Preguntenle a Tohma

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo ****10: ¿Matrimonio feliz? pregúntenle a Tohma**

El pobre productor de BL no sabía si sentirse halagado o amenazado por esto

-L-lo tendrá señor… -

-Gracias, lo estaré esperando para las 14:00 horas –

Tohma recibió la correspondencia en su oficina y pidió que no le pasaran llamadas durante una hora.

Prendió un puro y empezó a leer la primera carta.

-Una invitación de boda, ¿Nakano y Ayaka? El padre de Mika se va a infartar… -

* * *

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya me voy Yuki, que el jefe se va a enojar… -

-Anda, vete y a mi déjame desempacando, como soy el ama del hogar… - Yuki se quedó rezongando sin darse cuenta de que su koibito se había ido…

* * *

No llevaba ni 5 horas trabajando y ya se sentía cansada. En la televisora, después de que terminó las grabaciones, la acecharon los periodistas con las preguntas de los últimos 3 días _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar? ¿Alguno de ustedes salió herido? ¿La empresa no va a tener repercusiones? ¿Esto afectará todos los planes que tienen para estos días?" _etcétera, etcétera…

El fin de semana fue maravilloso, solo salieron de su residencia para cenar y nada más. Fue como en la luna de miel, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de conocer las Bahamas, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaron en el hotel; y en el crucero, pues a Tohma le dieron nauseas y se hizo el fuerte con clase para disfrutar con Mika el paseo… solo que cada hora o 2 se iba a ratos, Mika suponía que a vomitar.

Casi no había desayunado, el estomago la estaba matando y tenía que ir al estudio de grabación. La pidió al chofer que fuera al menos por una hamburguesa o algo antes de ir a seguir trabajando… antes de que se sintiera mal.

-¿Esta bien si le compro su hamburguesa en Burguer King? – (N/A: disculpen mi falta de imaginación, no me gusta comer en Mc Donalds)

-Si, solo me conformo con que sea alimento –

* * *

-Si, comprendo, lo que pasa es que el disco de éxitos no serán de las canciones de Nittle Grasper… no, serán modificaciones de éxitos de Grupos de todo el mundo… ajá… se supone que eran una sorpresa hasta el primer video de promoción… si, por eso tendrán colaboraciones especiales y de personalidades inimaginables… no las mencionaré ahora… ¿las canciones? Pues de grupos como The Beatles (N/A: alabados sean), Mecano (Muy populares en su época, estos 3 españolitos), The Doors, Ella Fitzgerald, Ray Charles, Mauricio Kagel (música electrónica de Argentina), Bob Marley (reggae) y así… como verá, es una variante de géneros –

Tohma estaba hablando por teléfono para el informe de un material muy variado y recopilatorio de NG. (Algo loco de escuchar ¿no creen?)

Sakano entró a la oficina hecho una fafaltrafa, parecía que había terminado antes de tiempo el encargo de Tohma.

-Si, no se preocupe, hasta luego – colgó el teléfono – Sakano, ¿ya ha terminado? –

-A-así es jefe –

Sakano puso todos los documentos en el escritorio.

-Listos para que usted revise el informe – le dio una carpeta amarilla - y lo firme –

-Gracias, lo revisaré. Puede salir –

Sakano se fue casi arrastrando los pies.

-Ahora a hacer otra llamada –

Marcó los números sin revisar alguna agenda.

_-¿Bueno? –_

-Hola "pequeña" ¿Cómo estas Mika? –

-_Agotada, apenas tuve tiempo de desayunar… ¿y ese milagro que me hablas? –_

-Pues ya ves. Solo hablaba para ver como estabas… -

_-Gracias, mejor te hablo en un rato… -_

-Voy por ti para ir a comer… -

_-Je… esta bien, nos vemos para comer –_

-Mika… -

-_Dime –_

-Te quiero mucho –

_-… -_

-¿No me vas a decir nada? –

_-Si te voy a decir, no comas ansias: Yo también te quiero mucho, nos vemos –_

Tohma no terminaba de colgar cuando Shuichi entró a la oficina.

-Shindou ¡Vaya milagro! Qué bueno que te vienes a parar por aquí ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? Por así llamar su huida –

-B-bien, este… les trajimos un regalito a usted y a su esposa – puso 2 paquetes en la mesa

Miro con rehúso los regalos por fuera, al menos sabía que Eiri no les mandaría cualquier mugre, pero con Shindou era muy difícil de imaginar si tuviera lo más mínimo de clase…

-Agradece a Eiri de mi parte, me imagino que mi esposa luego le llamará.

-Ah… s-si, yo-yo le digo –

-Bueno, ahora te pido que salgas a trabajar Shindou, tengo cosas que hacer –

No terminó de decir esto cuando ya lo había sacado y enseguida de terminar la ultima palabra, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Pensándolo bien, Shindou cada día se esta volviendo más estupido… pero aún así, Eiri lo quiere, en fin –

Tomó su sombrero y salió de la oficina…

* * *

Después de las grabaciones no se había sentido muy bien, otra vez las mismas malditas molestias.

Se quedó dormida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras esperaba a su esposo. La sensación de asco no la dejaba en paz. Empezaba a dudar de la prueba que se había hecho.

Al llegar al estacionamiento. Vio al conductor prendiendo un cigarro afuera de la camioneta, estaba recargado en el cofre.

-Sr. Seguchi, buenas tardes –

-Buenas tardes ¿y mi esposa? –

El conductor le hizo una señal de silencio y le señalo la parte de atrás. Tohma solo atinó a subir intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se encontró con Mika, sus lentes de sol le impedían ver los ojos de su esposa. Le quito unos cuantos cabellos el rostro y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Acabas de descubrir que necesito cirugía? –

Tohma se asustó un poco, ¿estaba despierta?

-Me estas aplastando la mano –

Tohma se levantó y Mika sacó su mano.

-¿Antes de comer podemos ir con el médico? –

-¿Por qué, te sucede algo? –

-No estoy segura… -

* * *

-Sr. y Sra. Seguchi, ¿desde cuando sospechaban esto? –

-Pues desde hace una semana, pero como pensamos que tuvo su periodo –

-No pensamos que fuera algo así… -

-¿Ha sentido aumento de la sensibilidad de las mamas, cansancio, náuseas, sensibilidad a los olores, deseos de sustancias poco usuales, cambios de humor y aumento de peso?

-Solo cansancio, náuseas y cambios de humor… -

-Aja… - el medico tomaba nota – bien – soltó la hoja de las recetas – venga conmigo, vamos a hacerle unas pruebas, su esposo puede esperar aquí –

* * *

Tohma llevaba ya 50 veces que miraba el consultorio de pies a cabeza cuando el médico le llamó.

-Venga por favor –

Tohma lo siguió por un pasillo que parecía interminable.

-Entre por favor – abrió la puerta

Mika se encontraba adentro, sentada en una mesa de exploración.

-Como su esposo sospechaba, esta embarazada, el sangrado solo fue por la inflamación del endometrio, esperemos que ya no se vuelva a presentar –

Tohma cuando entró se quedó serio y después de oír esto se quedó como piedra. Mika solo se quedó mirando al doctor.

-Le haré cita para dentro de un mes, en la receta vienen las indicaciones, felicidades, van a ser padres –

-Padres… se escucha raro – dijo Mika después de cómo 5 minutos de silencio

-Si… extraño –

Salieron del consultorio sin decir nada, Mika miraba el ultrasonido confundida, según esto, ahí existía un bebé y ella no veía nada.

-¿Seguro que esta ahí? –

-Se supone, creo que es esa cosa con forma de cacahuate… -

-Sigo sin verlo… además allá hay otra mancha parecida –

-Entonces los dos no vemos nada… este, ¿vamos a comer? –

-Yo solo quiero jugo… -

-¡Nada de jugo señorita! (N/A: ¿señorita? Jajajaja… bueno, es un decir) Debes de comer bien aunque no tengas ganas –

-Entonces elije el lugar –

Tohma le quitó la fotografía a su esposa.

-¿Cómo es posible que no veamos nada? –

-Nosotros no, pero ellos sí –

Tohma volteo al no entender el comentario de su esposa y vio la avalancha de reporteros que estaban acercándose.

-¿Co-cómo demonios se enteraron? –

-No sé querido, pero vámonos por favor –

-Marca a K, dile que vaya por el centro comercial en la camioneta – Tohma llevaba a Mika de la mano, se regresaron al hospital y salieron por otra puerta.

Iban corriendo por la calle cuando otro grupo de reporteros casi se estrella con ellos.

-¿Por que no quieren contestar nuestras preguntas? –

-¿Es cierto que tiene cáncer de próstata? –

-¿Van a tener gemelos? –

-¿Tuvieron una crisis nerviosa? –

-No queremos contestar preguntas por que aún no se sabe nada, no tengo cáncer de próstata, ojala y tuviéramos gemelos, y la crisis nerviosa la vamos a tener si no nos dejan de perseguir –

Tohma y Mika cruzaron la calle para entrar al centro comercial

-¿YO con Cáncer de próstata? – a Tohma casi le da infarto con ese comentario

-No te quejes, ¿recuerdas como te pusiste cuando afirmaron que usabas botox o cuando decían que tu cirujano plástico era el Dr. Del Villar? – (N/A: en México, es el médico cirujano más demandado por malas cirugías, tanto en personas comunes como famosos)

-Lo que sea… ¿ya le hablaste? –

-Ya, esta en el estacionamiento, primera entrada –

Subieron a la camioneta y se fueron del lugar…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hello everybody! He regresado para poner la cosa sabrosa.

Qué dijeron, ¿No iban a comer la torta antes del recreo? Pues… ¡NOOO!

Se equivocaron, muahahahahaha

Saludos de nuevo a **Kmiloncia, KaAn, Bishoujo-hentai, lucy kusnetzov, Asusa Zoldyeck Snape**.

-Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: **Asusita **linda, disculpa mi enorme equivocación con el nombre. No te preocupes pequeña, era para asustar a Tohma un ratito, por eso la confusión del niño… pero esta confirmado, _Shuichi va a ser la tío madrina _o algo parecido con Yuki de un escuinclito igualito a Tohma que lindo (visiones bizarras de Irene)

Saludos na no da!


	11. Síntomas y amenazas

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 11: Síntomas y amenazas**

Tohma y Mika cruzaron la calle para entrar al centro comercial

-¿YO con Cáncer de próstata? – a Tohma casi le da infarto con ese comentario

-No te quejes¿recuerdas como te pusiste cuando afirmaron que usabas botox o cuando decían que tu cirujano plástico era el Dr. Del Villar? –

-Lo que sea… ¿ya le hablaste? –

-Ya, esta en el estacionamiento, primera entrada –

Subieron a la camioneta y se fueron del lugar…

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar a comer? –

-Cierto, que te iba a llevar… vamos a un Rainforest –

-Como veas, de todos modos ya te dije que no tengo apetito –

-¡Qué mujer tan difícil! Y ahora más… -

-¿Me esta diciendo sensible? –

-No, solo me quedé pensando ¿Por qué te tenías que embarazar? –

-¡Oye! – Mika le dio un chamarrazo – si recuerdas algo de biología, no me puedo embarazar por clarividencia o por el espíritu santo –

-¿Y la Virgen María ya no era virgen o que? –

-No te salgas del tema… -

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de ustedes dos – K en un alto volteo a verlos - ¿van a ir o no al Rainforest? –

-No creo, nos encontrarían los reporteros… pediremos algo para llevar-

-That's all, como ordene –

-Al restaurante de chinos, una orden para 4 –

-¿Y nos vamos a terminar todo eso? –

-Tú tienes que comer por dos, así que ya están 3 platos, el cuarto es para K –

-Mr. Seguchi, con todo respeto, se trata de que esta bien alimentada, no de que coma como cerdo –

-Exacto, hazle caso, el hombre tiene experiencia querido –

Tohma solo cruzó los brazos e hizo cara de berrinche.

-Como quieran ustedes… -

* * *

Llegaron a su hogar como a eso de las 5:00 PM, Tohma canceló varias citas y pospuso una junta, habían comido en la camioneta.

-¿Quieres ver televisión? –

-No –

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? –

-No –

-¿Entonces que quieres? – dijo mientras colgaba su abrigo y su sombrero

-Vomitar… -

Mika se fue corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Creo que fuiste muy sincera querida – dijo Tohma desde afuera

Recibió en respuesta un golpe en la puerta, eso significaba que no fue gracioso.

-Oh, bueno, no es para tanto… vas a seguir así por un buen tiempo –

Después de unos minutos, Mika salió

-Ya pensaba que iba a instalar una cama y un tocador ahí – dijo Tohma mientras le daba una toalla y un vaso de agua

-¿Qué cosa te pusiste? – preguntó Mika mientras hacia una mueca y fruncía la nariz

-¿Cómo que qué me puse? Mi loción favorita –

-Pues me olió feo… - dijo mientras se dirigía a su recamara

-¡ES LA LOCIÓN DE 15000 DOLARES QUE MEJOR HUELE DE TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN REGALADO! –

-Cálmate, era un comentario –

-Además – Tohma entró a la recamara – me la regalaste en mi cumpleaños –

-¿Es esa? Creo que me estoy volviendo sensible por cualquier cosa –

-Por cierto, Eiri ya regreso, mando esto con Shindou – entregó una bolsa – ese es para ti –

-¿Qué será? – iba desenvolviendo al mismo tiempo que hablaba – Oh, mira, que bonita blusa –

-Se te cayó una nota – dijo Tohma mientras la levantaba y leía –dice: _Como me imagino que lo que temías es cierto, esta blusa te sirve para los próximos meses, y cuando ya no estés embarazada, puedes seguir usándola, al fin esta a la moda. Por cierto, papá se enteró y creo que no le agradó mucho que digamos –_

-¡Genial, ya fue de chismoso con mi papá! –

-¡Me va a matar, me lo advirtió, con lo mal que le caigo! –

Tohma se puso a imitar a Sakano, cosa que le dio mucha gracia a Mika… aunque parte de lo que decía mostraba la reacción que tendría al enfrentarse con su suegro.

-Vamos, no es para tanto –

-No digo, soy la última persona en el planeta que consideraría para verme –

-Es lo mismo que haces con Shindou –

-¡Pero con él es distinto! Él es… es… -

Mika solo levantó una ceja y se le quedó viendo

-¡Bien, ganas, no se por que odio a Shuichi! –

-Por que esta con mi hermano… -

-No, creo que me estoy volviendo sobre protector con el – terminó de abrir su paquete – mira, me dieron una boina –

-Creo que tú eres el del don maternal –

-No te burles que ahora te va a tocar a ti –

Estaban riendo cuando se escuchó como un vidrio se rompió.

-¿En donde fue eso? –

-Creo que en la sala, iré a ver, tú quédate aquí –

-Ten – le dio un florero

-Me voy a ver muy lindo con esto, voy a infundir temor –

-Al menos sirve para defenderte –

Tohma salió con cautela, prendió las luces, al parecer no había nadie. Se fijó en la cocina, nada; pero logró ver por el comedor una piedra y otro objeto.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –

Se escucharon pasos atrás de él.

-¿Qué era?

-Mika, me asustaste, te dije que no salieras –

-Vine preparada – enseñó un sable de esgrima

-Aguas con eso ¿todavía la tienes? –

-Todavía práctico esgrima, que no estés en las mañanas para verlo es otra cosa –

-Pues creo que ya pronto no podrás… -

-Ya lo sé… ¿Qué es eso? – señalo la piedra

-No lo sé ¡Auch! –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Me corte al quitar el sobre… -

-Es una nota ¿Qué dice? –

Tohma sacó la nota y leyó el contenido en voz baja:

"_Miraste al niño sin decir nada, después volteaste al cuerpo y te quedaste helado, el niño tenía la pistola a sus pies y tú solo atinaste a consolarlo. Muerto nunca estuve, nunca lo estaré… interesante es mirarte ahora con un rostro confundido ¿qué sucedería si ahora miraras a tu esposa en el suelo? ¿Que sucedería si el que fue niño no estuviera mañana? Cuenta solo hasta 1000, mil horas para ti, mil horas para mi, mil horas para ella o mil horas para él… volveré por ella"_

-Oh, por Dios… -

-¿Qué dice? –

-Es… una amenaza… para un tal Ikari –

-Debes informar a la policía, pensarán que es su casa –

-Si, tienes razón… -

No deseba preocuparla, no ahora, no quería exponerla… a los tres.

-Iré en un rato a la policía, por si las dudas, te dejaré en casa de tu hermano… -

-No te preocupes, estaré bien si me quedo… -

-¡NO REZONGES, IRÁS CON ÉL! –

-¡Cálmate un poco! No te alteres por esa nota, voy contigo –

-Discúlpame, solo estoy un poco… impresionado por todo lo que ha pasado hoy – le dio un beso

-No te preocupes –

Apagaron las luces y cerraron todas las ventanas; Tohma fue por los abrigos y los celulares antes de subir al auto…

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hello everybody! No me digan ¿se quedaron picados? Yo también jaja, pues las cosas se van a poner un poco extrañas y fellas ¡AGUAS, muahahahahaha.

Saludos de nuevo a **Kmiloncia, KaAn, Bishoujo-hentai, lucy kusnetzov, Asusa Zoldyeck Snape y Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.**

-Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: estuvo bueno lo del cáncer ¿verdad? Creo que fue lo más pedido… je je, eso del endometrio, pues cosas medicas, me tuve que asesorar; creían que no estaba embarazada por que tuvo sangrado, pero después digamos que "esa cosa" tenía sobre carga de sangre y ya no fue a mayores. Si sigues sin entender, pues échame la culpa por no darme a entender…

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: creo que la próstata de Tohma ha sido lo más gracioso de todo, gracias por dejar reviews, pronto tendremos más cosas raras y mucho máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas adelante, desgracias… pero falta mucho para eso, por el momento vamos a poner las cosas interesantes…

Saludos na no da!


	12. Con los padres de tu esposo

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 12: Con los padres de tu esposo**

-Iré en un rato a la policía, por si las dudas, te dejaré en casa de tu hermano… -

-No te preocupes, estaré bien si me quedo… -

-¡NO REZONGES, IRÁS CON ÉL! –

-¡Cálmate un poco! No te alteres por esa nota, voy contigo –

-Discúlpame, solo estoy un poco… impresionado por todo lo que ha pasado hoy – le dio un beso

-No te preocupes –

Apagaron las luces y cerraron todas las ventanas; Tohma fue por los abrigos y los celulares antes de subir al auto…

-Quédate aquí, pon los seguros, voy a dejar esto de una buena vez antes de que pase otra cosa… -

-¿No puedo ir contigo? –

-Preferiría que no, no confió en estos lugares como para dejar el Corvette aquí… -

-Oye, la mujer indefensa aquí soy yo… -

-Ya lo sé amorcito (NA: amorcito? O.O), pero no me demoraré mucho… -

-De acuerdo –

Seguchi se bajó del coche y se fue corriendo antes de que la prensa o algún paparazzi lo identificará.

No tardó mucho en explicar los sucesos, en entregar la nota y pedir vigilancia tanto en casa de su cuñado y en la suya…

-Lo mantendremos informado señor –

-Muchas gracias –

Salió aprisa para verificar que todavía estuvieran afuera el coche y su mujer, para su suerte seguían allí…

-¡Deja esos cigarros mujer, no estas en condición para andar fumando! –

-Solo era una "probadita" –

-Nada de probaditas en el futuro… - le quitó el cigarro

-Bueno… acaba de llamarme Eiri muy pero MUY histérico, me reclamo por haber mandado a unos policías a vigilar su casa… -

-¿Ah, si? –

-Aja… ¿los mandaste tú? –

-Aja… -

-¿Se puede saber por que? –

-Por si las dudas… -

-¿No acabas de decir que la nota era para un tal Ikari? –

-Este… - _"Rayos, solo dije ese nombre por que si…"_ – si, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar –

-Si tú dices… de todos modos traje esto… - dijo Mika sacando el sable de esgrima

-¿C-cómo se te ocurre traer eso aquí? Te pueden acusar de uso ilegal de armas y… -

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar querido… -

-Ja ja ja… graciosa –

-Mira quien ríe ahora… -

Llegaron a la casa y un equipo de seguridad los recibió…

-De ahora en adelante querida este es el equipo de seguridad que te seguirá a todos lados… -

-¿A todos lados? Exactamente ¿a que te refieres con todo eso de "a todos lados"? –

-Al trabajo, con tu hermano, al centro comercial, con tus amigas… -

-Espera un momento ¿dijiste "con tus amigas"? –

-Si dije "con tus amigas"¿hay algún problema con eso? –

-¡NO QUIERO UNOS MASTODONTES ESPERANDOME CON MIS AMIGAS! –

-Oye Mika, esto no esta a discusión sabes… -

-Ya lo sé, por eso doy por terminado el asunto –

-¿Cómo que por…? –

-Ya no rezongues y vete a dormir, córrele mi vida –

Mika se fue corriendo con una sonrisita malvada a la cocina…

-¡OYE MANIATICA VIOLENTA VUELVE ACÁ! – (NA¡ay cuanto amor!)

Al entrar vio como Mika se había quedado detenida en la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-Mira… - le pasó una foto de hace años, cuando Eiri era pequeño – tenía esto en la frente – le enseño un cuchillo – estaba clavado en la puerta… -

-Pero se supone que no hay nadie en la casa… -

-Va-va-Vámonos a casa de tu hermano a pasar unas vacaciones –

-Mi hermano no nos va a querer ahí… vamos con tus padres Tohma, la casa es más grande y…-

-¿Estas loca? Mi padre me dijo claramente que no lo fuera a molestar por tonterías y… -

-¿LLAMAS A ESTO TONTERÍAS? –

-Por supuesto-

Tres horas después...

-Buenas noches madre, padre –

-Hijo ¿por que se te ve la cara toda roja como si te hubieran dado un golpe? –

-Por mis tonterías madre… ¿Cómo han estado? –

-Bien… ¿ya vienes de fregón otra vez? – Como se habrán dado cuenta, el padre de Tohma es algo difícil…

-Este, no señor solo veníamos de visita y… -

-¿Harold, por que no vas a terminar de revisar la nueva piscina mientras yo hablo con los niños – (Na: niños? Más + bien ellos hacen niños…)

-Voy, pero no vayas a sobreproteger a Tohma, por eso se vuelve tan… -

-¡SEÑOR! – O.O

-¡PAPÁ! – O.o

-¡HAROLD!– O.Ó

-¡Ya voy, ya! –

Después de aguantar unos minutos a que el padre de Tohma se fuera no sin antes lanzarles una miradita asesina a los tres, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y ahora que les sucedió criaturas? –

-Verás madre… hay algo muy extraño… jejeje… en la casa… jejeje… lanzaron notas de muerte a otra persona y ahora una foto del hermano de Mika –

-¿Y quieren quedarse aquí mientras se resuelve esto? -

Ambos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza…

-Dejen y veo como me las ingenio, no se preocupen, en unos momentos se podrán quedar –

La madre de Tohma entro a la casa y después de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos.

-¿Tu padre tiene algún trastorno de personalidad o es neurótico? –

-L-las dos cosas… -

-Ahhh… -

-Chicos, entren a la casa, los sirvientes les proporcionaran una recamara –

-Gracias madre, por cierto, quisiera que mi equipo de seguridad estuviera en la puerta… -

-Seguro, pasen –

Una criada de avanzada edad (NA: lo mas seguro es que fuera la nana de Tohma pues se llevaban muy bien) los condujo a su habitación provisional.

-Ahora deja y saco mi teléfono… - Tohma traía una maleta de unos 20 celulares para casos de emergencia, unos 12 bippers y una laptop – para mañana tempranito atender a la empresa –

-¿Y que va a pasar con mi hermano? – preguntó Mika mientras se tumbaba en la cama

-Ya mande a otro equipo de seguridad… - dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa –

Cerca de ahí…

-Pronto, pronto me tendrán cerca… -

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hello everybody! No me digan ¿se quedaron picados? Yo también jaja, espero que ahora vean por que Tohma (según yo) es como es, traumado por su padre jajajajajaja. ¿por ke todos piensan que es el verdadero yuki? Algo me conocen o sospechan ¿verdad? De seguro revisan mi casa, la correspondencia, mis mails, el bote de la basura… BASTA PARANOIA, solo se respondera la incognita de Kitazawa conforme y pase el fic…

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me eligieron en la prepa pa' salir de porrista ahora el 20 de noviembre (por acá en México día de la revolución mexicana) y me he dado unas madrinas horribles por las pirámides humanas…..

Saludos a **Kmiloncia, KaAn, Bishoujo-hentai, lucy kusnetzov, Asusa Zoldyeck Snape y Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.**

-Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: No te preocupes por lo del endometrio, el deber de uno es dar explicaciones, pero bueno…me alegra saber que te gusto el cap.

Y si… solo puse el nombre de Ikari para no preocupar a la histérica de Mika

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: pues ya ves, dejo mis sorpresitas regadas con las notitas de muerte… y vas a ver aspectos de Tohma que nadie se espera, como verlo algo histérico, bueno… bastante… tal vez un poko peor que Sakano… y va a hacer otras cosas aparte de tocar el piano…

-KaAn: calma mujer… todo el mundo piensa que es Kitazawa, pobre infeliz, déjenlo descansar en paz en el infierno! De tanto que dicen hasta ganas me dan de incluirlo en el fic…. Caray…. Pobres de Tohma y mika, las que les espera

-BISHOUJO-HENTAI: toda historia tiene cosas malas, por eso no podía dejarlos en dulzura, amor y locura…. Perdón si parece de lata esto pero¿no me digas ke no te kedaste intrigada con la nota? por eso el fic se llama LA VIDA SE TRANSFORMA CON UNA NOTICIA muahahahahahahahahahahaha .

VOLVERÉ na no da!


	13. Conociendo y diciendo

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 13: Conociendo y diciendo**

Una criada de avanzada edad los condujo a su habitación provisional.

-Ahora deja y saco mi teléfono… - Tohma traía una maleta de unos 20 celulares para casos de emergencia, unos 12 bippers y una laptop – para mañana tempranito atender a la empresa –

-¿Y que va a pasar con mi hermano? – preguntó Mika mientras se tumbaba en la cama

-Ya mande a otro equipo de seguridad… - dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa –

Cerca de ahí…

-Pronto, pronto me tendrán cerca… -

* * *

Kaeguma Aoyama es un empresario emprendedor de trenita y siete años. No lleva mucho de haberse unido como uno de los principales accionistas de NG Records y acaba de quedar fascinado al conocer en el estudio de grabación a la señora Mika Seguchi.

Pai Kido era una bella mujer de 30 años, reciente ayudante de Tohma Seguchi, debido a que Sakano tuvo que salir por unos días, crisis familiar… después ocuparía el puesto de secretaria o alguna tarugada que se le ocurriera a Tohma.

* * *

Desde hace 2 semanas, la familia Seguchi-Uesugi estaban en una crisis de histeria: Tohma tenía delirios de persecución en toda la casa de sus padres, en especial por su padre que no dejaba de decirle maricón disfrazado; Mika empezaba a caer en un ataque de nervios por que su padre se enteró del incidente y venía en camino, Eiri fue llevado a la fuerza a casa de los padres de Tohma y estaba hecho una furia, de hecho Shuichi le tenía más miedo así que al mismísimo Tohma, incluso de verlos a los 2 juntos; para terminar de amolarlos, Tatsuha se escapó del templo y esta según él "vacacionando"… esa casa parecía el manicomio.

-Buenos días hijo… ¿no vas a desayu…?-

-Hola mamá, adiós mamá – Tohma solo tomó una rebanada de pan tostado

-Si y yo estoy pintado ¿o que? –

-Adiós papá –

-¡Tohma, eres un joto! –

-Buenos días señores –

-Mika, tu también debes comer bien… -

-No me da tiempo, solo tomaré – se bebió de un sorbo un vaso de jugo de naranja – esto, hasta luego, nos vemos señor – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse

-Pobre mujer, solo Tohma se casó con ella por capricho y para disimular las apariencias… es un ángel –

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a repetir que tu hijo no es maricón? –

-Pues yo lo dudo, con ese cuñadito que se carga… -

-Buenos días señores ¿no han visto a mi hermana? – ese chico era Tatsuha

-Se acaba de ir… -

-¡Ah, Mika mala, prometió llevarme al estudio de grabación! La voy a alcanzar, con permiso –

Tatsuha salió corriendo…

-¿En que momento me convenciste de tener tanto loco en la casa, Oyuki? –

-Desde que están amenazados de muerte Harold –

-Buenos días ¿el presidente ya se fue? –

-Si Shindou, se acaba de ir –

-¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE TODO POR DESVELARME CON YUKI VIENDO PELICULAS, CON PERMISO SEÑORES JEFES DEL JEFE! – Shuichi salió corriendo

-¡Te lo dije querida, son unos hentais! –

-¿No escuchaste? Estaban viendo películas –

-Ah, claro y yo me chupo el dedo –

-Señores, les aseguro que no hicimos nada – Yuki Eiri estaba parado junto al muro con cara de pocos amigos – nos vemos, tengo que entregar un libro y recuerdenle a su hijo que lo voy a matar por traerme a vivir aquí –

-Hasta luego Eiri, que te vaya bien –

-¿Qué nadie va a desayunar aquí? – preguntó una cocinera que llevaba el café de su jefe

-No Utena, se acaban de ir a trabajar – dijo Harold – ahora quiero que saques todas sus porquerías y… -

-HAROLD, son "NUESTRAS" visitas… -

El señor Harold Seguchi era un hombre bastante atractivo a pesar de sus 65 años, activo y un poco robusto, de cabellera rubia y canosa, acompañada por una barba y bigotes algo tupidos. Se había criado en una escuela militar prácticamente desde el jardín de niños hasta la preparatoria. Era muy inteligente, manipulador y el "jefe" .En la universidad viajó al extranjero gracia a todos los negocios de su padre y ahí fue donde conoció en Canadá a la madre de Tohma, la única mujer que lo supo domar: Oyuki Sekai, después de 2 años de conocerse se casaron y en menos de un año nació Tohma. Desde entonces el niño infundía temor en la guardería y extorsionaba a niños con paletas, el buen Tohma se parecía a su padre, pero cuando los dos estaban juntos, tohma temía por su vida peor que una histeria de Sakano… un hombre muy duro.

Al contrario del padre de Tohma, Oyuki Sekai era una mujer muy tradicional y tímida. De unos 63 años, se sabía conservar la señora, era algo delgada y su cabello en un pasado fue de color castaño, ahora marcado por unas canas. Prácticamente lvivió en el extranjero y se crió allá. Viajo de Inglaterra a Canadá a estudiar para chef cuando conoció al padre de Tohma y lanzó los estudios por la borda. El carácter de Harold Seguchi hizo que esta mujer perdiera la timidez y supiera ponerle un alto a su marido. Perdió todo lo tradicional para convertirse prácticamente en una burguesa.

* * *

-Señora Seguchi… -

-Oh, Kaeguma Aoyama ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –

-Preferiría que me hablara de TU, si no es mucha molestia, me hace sentir muchísimo mayor, además hace más de un mes que la conozco –

-Lo haré, solo si prometes hablarme también de TU –

-Esta bien Mika, trato hecho –

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? Solo tengo cinco minutos por que voy a grabar y… -

-Solo venía a invitarla a comer… -

-Me encantaría pero ya había quedado de ir con mi esposo –

-No te preocupes, luego tendré el placer, me despido, tengo que ir a terminar de conocer las instalaciones nuevas – tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó antes de irse

-¡Que tío más extraño! –

-No te reocupes Mika, pronto me voy a cobrar todas las que me debes – dijo en voz baja Kaeguma antes de irse

* * *

-Señor Seguchi, sus documentos están listos – una mujer en una minifalda descomunal entró a la oficina

-Gracias, déjelos en el escritorio… - dijo Tohma sin voltear a verla, estaba terminando de leer los documentos del disco recopilatorio de Nittle Grasper y enseguida a hablar con EMI y UNIVERSAL para la gira de Bad Luck junto con su grupo en Europa, iba a marcar el telefóno cuando se percató que la mujer seguía ahí - ¿no piensa irse a hacer algo de interés o a perder el tiempo? –

-Solo iba a preguntar si no se le ofrecía algo más señor –

-Tráigame un café moka bien frío –

-Enseguida señor – le guiño el ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Ryuichi que iba entrando solo se detuvo en la puerta, miro la minifalda de la mujer hasta que salió de la oficina

-Deja de verla así Riuychi, que se te van a salir los ojos – dijo Tohma sin levantar la mirada de los documentos

-Tohma, perdón por la insinuación pero ¿de que cabaret la sacaste? –

-De ninguno que yo sepa… -

-Esa mujer no me da buena espina, desde acá se vió como te guiño el ojo… -

-¿Y aunque haga eso que? Yo estoy casado y muy muy muy feliz con mi esposa –

-¿Ya no tienes problemas con ella? –

-Al contrario Sakuma, me ha vuelto el hombre más feliz del universo –

-¡Algo te ha hecho la piílla, eh! –

-No precisamente, más bien yo se lo hice –

-Ahora explícame que ya no comprendí nada –

-Hola Tohma – Noriko acababa de entrar a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de si – acabo de ver a una vieja con cuerpo de golfa que iba por café… -

-Es la nueva ayudante de Tohma – aclaró Ryuichi

-Oh, no sabía… - dijo Noriko apenada – bueno, Saki quiere saber cuando la vuelven a llevar a vacacionar –

-Espera Noriko, que Tohma me va a explicar lo que le hizo a Mika y que lo ha hecho ella, que lo ha hecho a él el hombre más feliz del universo –

-Ah… ¿qué? No entendí ni madres –

-Lo que le hice a Mika y que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del universo es que esta embarazada –

-¿QUÉ? – preguntaron los dos presentes sorprendidos

-Es que con la apuración y con eso de las amenazas de muerte no hemos tenido tiempo de avisarle a alguien… pero quiero que sean discretos…-

-¡QUÉ FELICIDAD NA NO DA! –

-¡OIGAN TODOS! – Noriko abrió la puerta y se puso a gritar como loca con Ryuichi- ¡EL JEFE VA A SER PAPÁ! –

-Gracias por la discreción Noriko… ahora vas a dar pauta a las revistas de chismes… - dijo Tohma con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras cerraba la puerta

_**Continuará**_

**Notas de la autora: **Hello everybody! No me digan ¿se quedaron picados? Yo también jaja, espero que ahora vean por que Tohma es como es, traumado por su padre jajajajajaja. Vean un poco de ese señor y su adorable esposa, son un amor. En este cap. fue la presentación de dos personajes nuevos que vienen a arruinar la existencia de la feliz parejita. Mucha intrigas después de este cap. :

-Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: Eres hermana de Suguru o algo asi? Bueno… me contestas al rato… pues puse a tu tío por que creo que nadie se acuerda de él. Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen el día feliz, espero que tmb rías con este cap. por que el señor padre de Tohma me ha traumado O.o

-Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari¿Te gustó la "happy family"? espera a que llegue el padre de Mika, entonces se va a poner todo muy bueno… y con el nuevo señor Kaeguma que "es quien tu sabes y yo se pero nadie se lo espera por que ellos saben que no esta aquí…" (entendiste? Por que, es mensaje en clave!)

VOLVERÉ na no da!


	14. La familia reunida

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 14: La familia reunida**

-Lo que le hice a Mika y que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del universo es que esta embarazada –

-¿QUÉ? – preguntaron los dos presentes sorprendidos

-Es que con la apuración y con eso de las amenazas de muerte no hemos tenido tiempo de avisarle a alguien… pero quiero que sean discretos…-

-¡QUÉ FELICIDAD NA NO DA! –

-¡OIGAN TODOS! – Noriko abrió la puerta y se puso a gritar como loca con Ryuichi- ¡EL JEFE VA A SER PAPÁ! –

-Gracias por la discreción Noriko… ahora vas a dar pauta a las revistas de chismes… - dijo Tohma con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras cerraba la puerta

-Pero si no es para tanto Tohma… -

-¿Cómo no? – Tohma cerró la puerta con 5 candados – los empleados hablan de más con una jugosa cantidad de dinero… y yo tengo muchos enemigos… -

-No bromees, en serio –

-No es broma Ryuichi, imagínate a cuantas empresas he dejado en la ruina…-

-Mal por ellos, pero mejor difundir las noticias a que… - decía Noriko antes de escuchar a Sakano afuera de la oficina

-¡JEFE, PRENDA LA TELEVISIÓN EN EL NOTICIERO! –

-Me lleva el coño… - Tohma prendió la televisión y vio las imágenes de el edificio de NG –

-_Ha sido confirmado el rumor gracias a amigos de la familia, el presidente y tecladista de NG, Tohma Seguchi y su esposa, la bella Mika Seguchi van a ser padres. Intentamos entrevistar a su esposa pero el equipo de seguridad lo impidió –_

En la televisión se vieron imágenes de Mika saliendo del estudio de grabación cuando una ola de reporteros se acercaba; K llegó al rescate y apuntó con un lanza cohetes a una cámara y se pierde la imagen.

_-Esperamos que pronto deseen hablar con nosotros de tan alegres suceso –_

-¡Qué eficiente es K! – dijo Noriko asustada

-Tienen 5 segundos para salir de mi oficina antes de que los mate… 1…2… -

Como sea que lo consiguieron, Noriko y Sakuma salieron tirando la puerta y acomodándola de nuevo.

* * *

-Mira tú, Tohma resulto no ser gay… -

-Harold¿estabas enterado de lo de su hijo? –

-Claro que no… -

-Señores, acaba de llegar el señor Useugi – dijo el mayordomo

-Oh, oh… tenemos problemas – susurraron Harold y Oyuki antes de ver como el hombre entraba

* * *

-Señora Seguchi, le están hablando desde hace una hora al celular… -

Mika salio rápido de la sala de grabaciones para ver quien era…

"_Usted tiene 16 llamadas perdidas de Tohma, 11 llamadas de Noriko, 8 llamadas de Sakuma, 5 llamadas de Raizo Uesugi (su padre) y 2 de Oyuki Seguchi"_

-¿Qué habrá sucedido para tener tantas llamadas perdidas? –

Usando un poco la lógica, dedujo que las llamadas de Tohma, su padre y las de la madre de Tohma eran relacionadas… ¿pero para que le llamarían Noriko y Sakuma? Luego lo averiguaría, ahora lo más importante era ver que sucedía en casa de los padres de Tohma. Marcó al teléfono de la casa… ocupado, otro intento… ocupado… al celular de Tohma…

-_Bueno… -_

-¿Qué sucede? –

_-Oh, Mika hola, hay "un pequeño dilema" en casa de mis padres… -_

_-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR? DIGAMELO USTED –_

-¿Ese que esta gritando es mi padre? –

_-¿Tu padre? Ah… no ¿Cómo crees? –_

_-¡NUNCA DEBÍ PERMITIR QUE SE CASARAN! –_

_-_¡No me engañes, es mi padre, lo reconocería a kilómetros! –

_-¿Crees poder venir, por favor? –_

-Voy para allá… pero regresando traes a Noriko, a Sakuma y te quedas para grabar-

-OK… nos ve… -

Se cortó la llamada…

* * *

En casa de los Seguchi…

-¡Joven Mika, vaya a rescatar al joven Tohma, que su padre esta a punto de matarlo, para colmo, el señor esta discutiendo con sus hermanos y su "novio"! – dijo el ama de llaves al abrirle a Mika

-Me lleva… ¡Papá, detente! –

-¡A ti te quería ver mujer! – dijo Raizo mientras se detenía antes de llegar con Tohma

Tohma se dirigió rápido enfrente de su mujer para cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? –

-¡PASA QUE NUNCA DEBÍ PERMITIR QUE EL COMPROMISO FUERA ARREGLADO, TE VIENES CONMIGO! –

-Señor, usted esta alterado por lo de las amenazas – dijo Tohma mientras tomaba la mano de Mika

-Yo se lo advertí a Mika: es famoso, vas a tener problemas de drogas con él, va a tener amantes y hasta puede salirte gay… -

-¡Mi hijo no es drogadicto! –

-Claro que no soy drogadicto y mucho menos gay, ni debería decir que sus hijos lo son… -

-¡Oye el pleito es con mi padre, no te metas conmigo! Que yo sepa Tatsuha no es gay – dijo Eiri

-¡Basta, nos vamos, no voy a aguantar más tonterías de esta índole! – dijo Mika mientras jalaba a Tohma hacia la puerta

-Ya no le hagas caso, como se enteró de que estabas embarazada, se puso un poco histérico… - dijo Tohma antes de subirse al coche con su esposa

* * *

En el estudio…

-Bien, estamos todos… vamos a empezar a grabar "Une femme avec une femme" (traducción del francés: mujer contra mujer) – dijo Tohma mientras daba la orden para empezar

-Riuychi:

_Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main (nada tienen de especial)_

_ça n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale (dos mujeres que se dan la mano)_

_là où le doute s'installe (el matiz viene después)_

_c'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table (cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel)_

_quand elles sont seules, comme elles n'ont rien à perdre (luego a solas sin nada que perder)_

_après les mains, la peau de tout le reste (tras las manos va el resto de la piel)_

-Noriko:

_Un amour qui est secret (un amor por ocultar)_

_Même nues, elles ne pourraient le cacher (aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo)_

_alors, sous les yeux des autres (lo disfrazan de amistad)_

_dans la rue, elles le déguisent en amitié (cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad)_

-Tohma:

_l'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir (una opina que aquello no está bien)_

_et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire (la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer)_

_ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire (y lo que opinen los demás está de más)_

-Todos:

_qui arrête les colombes en plein vol (quién detiene palomas al vuelo)_

_à deux au ras du sol (volando a ras de suelo)_

_une femme avec une femme (mujer contra mujer)_

-Mika:

_je ne veux pas les jugar (no estoy yo por la labor)_

_je ne veux pas jeter la première Pierre (de tirarles la primera piedra)_

_et si, en poussant la porte (si equivoco la ocasión)_

_je les trouve bouche-à-bouche dans le salon (y las hallo labio a labio en el salón)_

_je n'aurais pas l'audace de tousser (ni siquiera me atrevería a toser)_

_si ça me dérange, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller (si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer)_

_avec mes pierres elles construiraient leur forteresse (que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared)_

-Todos:

_qui arrête les colombes en plein vol (quién detiene palomas al vuelo)_

_à deux au ras du sol (volando a ras de suelo)_

_une femme avec une femme (mujer contra mujer)_

-Ryuichi:

_l'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir(una opina que aquello no está bien)_

_et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire(la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer)_

_ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire(y lo que opinen los demás está de más)_

-Todos:

_qui arrête les colombes en plein vol (quién detiene palomas al vuelo)_

_à deux au ras du sol (volando a ras de suelo)_

_une femme avec une femme (mujer contra mujer)_

-Sigue la versión en inglés de Shinning Colletcion… -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: Pues como ya llevo medio fic sin música (aunque arece que la hago de tos, es medio fic al fin), ahora se me alborotó la canica y puse después de media discusión al menos una canción… jeje… espero que disfruten el capitulo como yo al escribirles la canción de Mecano en 2 idiomas, si no la conocen, busquenla. No crean que el padre de Mika se va a quedar calladito como si nada, vaa armar la guerra, suguiente capitulo empieza el sufrimiento... basta de payasadas... ahora empieza la parte del fic que se llama "drama"... ay que complicado lo pngo yo sola jejeje : P

-Asusa SeguchiZoldyeck Snape: Vaya, tuve que anexar tu apellido, veo que ya lo pusiste... pues la trama tiene sus momentos graciosos y otros que no son tanto, tengo que ponerle ahora si algo de seriedad... como el toque SEGUCHI para ponerlo... bien Seguchi, pues el padre de Mika empieza a sufrir una crisis tremebunda, imaginate que primero te nteras de las amenazas de muerte para tus 2 hijos y luego tu hija corre peligro y embarazada... pobre tipo... lo compadezco... en fin... sigue leyendome por que ahora solo tu eres la única que me ha dejado review...

VOLVERÉ na no da!


	15. Engaños y amenazas

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 15: Engaños y Amenazas (capitulo largo)**

Ryuichi:

_l'une des deux dit que c'est mal agir(una opina que aquello no está bien)_

_et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire(la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer)_

_ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire(y lo que opinen los demás está de más)_

Todos:

_qui arrête les colombes en plein vol (quién detiene palomas al vuelo)_

_à deux au ras du sol (volando a ras de suelo)_

_une femme avec une femme (mujer contra mujer)_

-Sigue la versión en inglés de Shinning Colletcion… -

-Ay, Tohma, ya llevamos una hora con la canción "Une femme avec une femme", Kumagoro esta cansado… -

-Pues lo lamento por Kumagoro por que Sakuma se equivocó 4 veces en la pronunciación… -

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil en japonés? –

-Si Noriko, hubiera sido más fácil pero sabes, estas intentando hacer que la gira "Gravitation" se haga promoción internacional, aparte de los EU –

-¡Que flojera na no da! ¡Yo se supone que termine con mi sesión de hoy, pero como se trata de un negocio importante con mi amigo Tohma, he decidido quedarme! –

-¡Qué alivio, traidor, dijiste que me apoyarías para ir a descansar! –

-Para mi – dijo Ryuichi levantándose y cambiando la expresión de su rostro – es muy importante mi carera… -

-Lo sé, para mi también Ryu-chan pero anoche Saki se enfermó y no descansé mucho por estar intentando bajarle la temperatura –

-Vayan a descansar… -

-Pero Tohma, no acabas de decir que… -

-Anda Noriko, ve a descansar, no quiero parecer un tirano. Luego nos llamas para decirnos como sigue Saki –

-¡Gracias Tohma! – Noriko de un salto abrazó a su jefe y amigo

-Ya, ya… vas a hacer que me la crea… vete antes de que me arrepienta… -

Noriko se despidió de todos y se fue…

-Si quieres, grabamos las voces y los coros, ya después agregamos el sintetizador con el teclado… -

-Buena idea Mika, Ryuichi ¿te parece si después de que grabes la canción, te vas a tu casa? –

-Si, gracias Tohma… -

Y empezaron a grabar…

* * *

-¿Segura que quieres ayudarme con esto? –

-Por supuesto Kitazawa, llevo toda la vida, desde que vi a ese hombre en un concierto, esperando que se separe de esa mujer… y que mejor si te ayudo –

-Pero ya te dije los términos: tu te quedas con él y no le haces nada a la mujer… -

-Por que desde hace años te pertenecía y te la arrebato, ya conozco la historia, desde hace 9 años buscas venganza… -

-Y la conseguiré pequeña Pai, la conseguiré… ahora solo necesito que vayas a esa casa –

-¿Estas seguro de que va a ir alguien? –

-Esta mañana en el estudio de grabación, escuche claramente como Mika le decía a una empleada que necesitaba cosas de su casa y que tal vez saldría temprano… -

-Iré, y espero que funcione tu plan por que si no, me largo en 4 horas –

-Claro que funcionará, en primera, Seguchi no recuerda que hace años fuiste su novia y te había propuesto matrimonio a escondidas antes de conocer a Mika, con ese cambio de look de rubia a morena y con el nombre ni idea tiene… -

-Claro y lo mismo pasó contigo… Kitazawa pasó a ser un hombre pálido con el cabello negro y nariz respingada –

-Por favor, dejemos lo de mis cirugías y ya vete a esa casa -

-Esa maldita me lo quito, a ti te la quito él, solo por que hicimos un trato… si no, la mataba –

-Y si tu haces eso, ya sabes contra quien iría… te mataría… -

* * *

_Motion caught by the glass bed,  
the lady feels her way through and explained simply  
with her holiday tail and a collection of obscene feathers  
that she wants nights with enough innocence to make her cry in pain _

_(I dance in the prison of depression)  
I am being pierced by freedom and lies  
(the fragile puzzle shatters)  
I set out to fly from this control _

_Kiss shining, I kiss your eyes  
it begins melting those petals of yours that are also in my way  
make me shining, at the end of this colored excitement  
is the illusion that begins to shine _

_In the panorama dimension that has escaped my sight  
is your perfect body that can't stop shaking  
as a reaction, my cheap hands reach out, longing for your secrets  
even though I am cold, I want to see the obscene you _

_(In the seven colors I toy with you)  
the sea of happiness that has surged out of me  
(the shadows engulfs our relationship in this game)  
breaking free from this world _

_Kiss shining, you take the from of my loneliness  
my entangled regrets cut the space between us  
Make me shining, the fragments of my shattering heart returning to  
the bright moments of my past hopes _

_The air is being dyed by my red wet fingertips, by the tears of the  
butterfly that cannot flap its wings  
everything transforms into sand  
(shining, make you cry...)_

_Kiss shining I kiss your eyes  
begins melting those petals of yours that are also in my way  
kill me shining, at the end of these colored excitements  
is the illusion that begins to shine _

_please don't cryin', you take the form of my loneliness  
my entangled regrets cut the space between us  
make me shining, the fragments of my shattering heart returning to  
the bright moments of my past hopes_

-Bueno ¡los felicito, quedó a la primera! –

-Es que Sakuma ya se quería ir… -

-Graciosa – dijo Ryuichi dándole un coscorrón a Mika – Nos vemos mañana en NG –

-Parece que te ha invadido el don maternal, Tohma… -

-Ya son 2 veces que me lo dices, me pareció que todos aquí debemos descansar un poco, TODOS… incluyéndote a ti y a mi mujer… -

-Esta bien –

-Pero antes pasemos por unas cosas a la casa, es que casi no tengo ropa con tus padres… -

-¿Y si vamos en un rato? Es que todo sigue tirado desde que la policía fue por lo de las notas… -

-¿Fue la policía por las amenazas, nosotros somos los amenazados de muerte? –

-Ups… -

-¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA¿POR QUÉ? –

-Para que no te pusieras así… -

-De acuerdo, me voy a tranquilizar… voy por unas cosas a la casa, finjo que no ha pasado nada serio y listo… -

-Vamos por las cosas y después te explico todo junto con tu hermano, que también esta involucrado en esto… -

_Residencia Seguchi-Uesugi, 15:12 pm_

-¡Qué extraño! Yo recuerdo que cerré completamente la casa… esos policías no terminan bien su trabajo –

-…-

-¡Oh, vamos Mika, ya dime algo, estas callada desde que venimos en el auto! –

-¿Qué quieres que diga? No quiero pensar en eso…-

Entraron a su dulce hogar, todo estaba un poco tirado y algo no olía muy bien. Muchas cosas tiradas… más de la cuenta, aparte cosas de la recamara. Escucharon ruidos en la habitación; decidieron ir a ver, cuando entraron, encontraron a una mujer, en su cama, aparentemente desnuda y diciendo entre sueños el nombre de Tohma.

-Por esto no querías venir… -

-¿Que demonios hace usted aquí? Mika yo…– al voltear, solo vio a la pared por que Mika ya no estaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido del Mustang rojo de su esposa – ¡AY NO, MIKA, ESPERA! –

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la mujer se levantó en un salto dando a mostrar que no estaba desnuda, solo con un top que era sin tirantes, ajustable y en falda, apuntando tranquilamente su pistola –

-¡USTED ES MI AYUDANTE SUPLENTE, PAI! –

-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTO, SOY A LA PRIMERA MUJER QUE LE PEDISTE MATRIMONIO! –

-¿De que esta hablando? A la única mujer que le he pedido matrimonio fue a mi esposa… -

-¿Recuerdas a una joven rubia con la que te acostaste una noche terminando tu actuación en un club nocturno llamado "Little Child"? Yo era Marianne –

-¿M-Marianne? Dios, dime que esto es una broma muy horrible… -

-Claro que no, esa noche me dijiste que me casara contigo –

-¡Estaba borracho! –

-Claro… pero lo dijiste muy enserio… ahora, tendrás que colaborar para que no los maten –

-¿A-a quienes? –

-No seas tonto, a tu mujer y a tu cuñado… sabes, Kitazawa sigue vivo… y quiere a su mujer… -

-¡Estas loca, murió por un tiro, yo vi el cádaver! –

-No… ve a EU a investigar, el expediente no esta cerrado, el caso sigue abierto… ¿sientes miedo? Me parece que si y vas a tener que dejar que se vaya tu mujer antes de que suceda algo grave. Nunca murió, magicamente despareció el cuerpo de la escena del crimen mientras ustedes regresaban lloriqueando a Japón–

-¡No voy a perderla por una tontería como esta, no voy a perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo! –

-¿Entonces es cierto ese rumor de la prensa? Uy, no me lo hubieras contado, ahora tienes más preocupación… -

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo rendido Tohma

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Mika? –

-Vámonos de aquí… -

-¿Pero por que estas alterada? –

-Solo ve por tus cosas y avísale a Eiri –

-Mika, querida ¿sucede algo? –

-Nada importante señora, solo deseo avisarle que su hijo es un infeliz y que me largo de aquí –

-¿P-pero por que? –

-Me parece estimada señora que su hijo ha conseguido una amante, por no llamarlo de la forma suave, aventura – dijo el padre de Mika mientras abrazaba a su hija y la ayudaba con sus maletas –

-Pero eso imposible, mi hijo quiere mucho a Mikarin y… -

-Ya deje de engañarse señora, vámonos todos – hizo una seña a sus hijos y a esa cosa rosada que venía de paso, y salieron

-¡HAROLD, HAROLD! –

-¿Qué pasa? Estaba apunto de irme al trabajo –

-Mika, Mika –

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –

-¡Se ha ido! –

-Ah ¿ya terminaron de arreglar su casa? –

-¡NO, SE FUE POR QUE DICE QUE TOHMA LA ENGAÑO! –

-Eso no es posible, Tohma la adora –

-Fue lo que intente decirles a todos pero se fueron –

* * *

-Quiero que te divorcies de ella –

-¡Estas loca, por ustedes no voy a dejar a mi familia, solo espera a que las autoridades sepan de esto! –

-En primera, yo estoy de viaje en un crucero con mis padres, incluso si llaman, me encuentran con mi celular; Yuki, con él es distinto por que, ni lo reconocerías si lo vieras, se ha puesto taaaaan guapo, después de que ustedes casi lo matan –

-¿Están enfermos o que? No planeo caer en sus estupidas ideas –

-En estos momentos ella ya debe de haber dejado la casa de tus padres y Kitazawa debe estar en camino para verla –

-¡Quitate de mi camino! – dijo empujandola y saliendo de ahí

-¡Ya es tarde Tohma, entiendelo! –

Tohma no esperó ni cinco minutos y arranco en la camioneta

* * *

-¿Son todas sus cosas Mika? –

-¿Eh? Ah, si son todas, gracias Shindou… -

-Pobre Mika, se ve fatal… me alegra que la hayas dejado quedarse contigo Eiri –

-Era mejor que regresar con papá, además sería al primer lugar donde la iría a buscar ese hombre – dijo Eiri mientras miraba a su hermana

-Sabes, a veces, aunque lo quieras, te brota tu lado humano –

-JA JA ¡qué chistoso Tatsuha! –

-Bueno, creo que ya es todo ¿no quieren que me quede un rato por si viene? –

-No papá, te aseguro que enseguida irá a tu casa y al templo – dijo Mika

-Bueno, en ese caso iré allá antes de que vaya a meterse por la fuerza –

-Hasta luego señor – dijo Shuichi

El hombre salió…

-Quisiera ir a descansar, si llegará a venir cosa que dudo, por favor, díganle que no saben en donde estoy – dijo Mika mientras se dirigía a su habitación

* * *

-No, ya hace rato que todos se fueron… -

-Me lleva… -

-Espera, Tohma… -

Pero no se detuvo a escuchar y subió a su auto

* * *

-Claro, si yo la ayude salirse de ahí… solo que ella tomó su rumbo después de que dejará a Eiri en su casa, dudo que siga por aquí ¡Y TU LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA CINICO DEGENERADO! –

* * *

-Bueno, al parecer esta mujer no dejó el coche aquí con su hermano, debe ser el único lugar donde pueda estar – dijo Tohma bajándose de su coche

* * *

-¡Yuki, esta aquí, abajo acaba de estacionar la camioneta! –

-¡Baka, me hubieras dicho cuando vieras el coche! –

-¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Tatsuha – Shuichi, vete al cuarto con Mika y cierras por dentro, Eiri tu te abres la camisa como si fueras a… ya sabes que con Shuichi, yo me meto en el baño de tu cuarto –

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer… -

-Ya abres de mal humor la puerta después de 5 timbrazos, como siempre, solo más enojado – dijo Tatsuha antes de meterse al baño

-Voy a divertirme más seguido, si no, me dicen amargado -

Metió las cosas que quedaban de Mika al hormo mientras tocaba Tohma. Abrió la puerta

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Interrumpo algo? –

-Bastante ¿que quieres? –

-Venía por Mika –

-Ella se fue de aquí antes que mi padre –

_-¡Yuki, como eres tan malo en dejarme aquí solito ASI! –_

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –

-Llámame si sabes de ella –

-Aja… - dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora: hola a todos, ahora me he dedicado más a alargar mis capitulos para mis 2 fics, por eso, en el otro, el catorce va a tardar en aparecer... y en este ¡Que cosas Dios! a sufrir he dicho, pobres chicos, pobres de todos y que malditos los que estan apareciendo. Magia yla parte dramatica del fic acaban de salir, un regalo atrasado de reyes pero algo interesante, un poco de comedia menos... pero que historias enrelazadas he puesto señores, que historias... espero que les guste leer este episodio de bastante cobertura

vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvp: creo que acabas de coincidir con lo que tenía planeado hacer, que sufran los bishonens, quise dejar un rato las payasadas y... no puedo negar que lo de saki fue muy bueno, esa niña salió de mis fantasías como cuando te imaginas entre la historia. Me encanta saber que me lees, gracias... nos vemos en el sig. fic...

Asusa Seguchi Zoldyeck Snape: aqui esta el drama, la continuación esperada, ahora elpadre de Mika no fue el mártir, fue Mika, y espera a que las cosas se pongan más fellas por acá... todos sufriran y 2 que 3 moriran... bueno, no moriran, pero casi... y sobre lo de los padres, no es necesario que me digas como son, imaginta; yo soy hija unica y se mueren si me encierro por 5 minutos en mi cuarto, a cad ratito andan tocando para ver si no me he asfixiado... nos vermos pronto

VOLVERÉ na no da!


	16. Divorcio

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 16: Divorcio (capitulo largo)**

-¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Interrumpo algo? –

-Bastante ¿que quieres? –

-Venía por Mika –

-Ella se fue de aquí antes que mi padre –

_-¡Yuki, como eres tan malo en dejarme aquí solito ASI! –_

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –

-Llámame si sabes de ella –

-Aja… - dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

Tohma no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, en unas cuantas horas su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla. Intento marcar varias veces al celular de su esposa y para colmo, estaba apagado. Se le estaba acabando la imaginación.

-Bien Mika, sin tarjetas de crédito no puedes sobrevivir por mucho tiempo… o cuando vuelvas a usar el coche, yo se como localizarte y no te me vas a escapar así como así –

* * *

-Va a buscarme por las tarjetas de crédito, yo lo sé, el banco le va a avisar cuando las ocupe y me va a encontrar… -

-No lo creo, podemos evitar a toda costa que las utilices, todos los gastos irán por mi cuenta – dijo Yuki

-Si aún no quieres hablar con él, te comprenderemos y apoyaremos- dijo Tatsuha

-Gracias Eiri, Tatsuha… -

-No agradezcas, no vayas a pasarte en gastos conmigo, soy un escritor famoso pero no soy un millonario como Tohma –

-Je… no te preocupes… esa fortuna me viene valiendo un pito –

-Bueno, voy a hacer un pastel para la invitada Mika, voy a recalentar el horno – Shuichi prendió el horno

-¡NO LO HAGAS, QUE AHÍ METÍ LAS COSAS DE MIKA! –

Tarde, Shuichi abrió la puerta y había varias cosas chamuscadas…

-Empezamos bien… - dijo Yuki

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Mika se fue de la casa y Tohma por si las dudas mando a vigilar la casa de Eiri. Pero no había noticias, mucha gente iba y venía, pero nada de Mika. La amenaza de muerte todavía estaba latente y eso preocupaba mucho más a Tohma.

En el banco no tenían noticias nuevas sobre el estado de las tarjetas de Mika, todo estaba igual.

¿En donde demonios estaba metida esa mujer?

Mika, en cambio, estaba de lo lindo en casa de Eiri, Shindou se estaba portando muy bien con ella e inclusive, le empezaba a simpatizar. ¿Raro no creen? Su vida era muy descansada sin salir de casa de su hermano menor.

La prensa estaba sacando conclusiones adelantadas de que pudo pasar con la feliz pareja para que ya no se les viera juntos.

Al fin, después de una semana, Mika decidió aparecerse.

_-¿Tohma? –_

-Eiri, no esperaba tu llamada – mentiroso - ¿sucede algo? –

_-Pues solo te avisaba que Mika esta en mi casa… -_

-Gracias, iré en cuanto pueda – ¿en cuento pueda? Me voy volando para allá

* * *

-Ya le avisé ¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? –

-Si… eso creo… -

-Solo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir –

* * *

Después de cómo 20 minutos, Tohma se apareció en la puerta del departamento de Eiri; a lo que todos los que estaban metidos ahí se esfumaron.

-¿Y Eiri? – dijo Tohma al entrar al departamento y no ver a nadie

-Fue a llevar a su casa a Hiroshi, Ayaka Suguru, Tatsuha, Sakuma, Claude y Sakano –

-¿Y ellos que hacían aquí? –

-No tengo idea… ¿a que has venido Tohma? –

-Pues he decidido hablar… -

-No me quiero alterar pero ¿a que vienes, a decirme de tu amante? –

-No, pero… -

-Tohma, algo que ya es inminente es nuestro divorcio –

-¿Di-divorcio? –

Esas palabras retumbaban en las orejas de Tohma, él sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada, las amenazas de Marianne iban muy enserio… y para colmo tenía que seguirle la corriente y hacerse pasar por el infiel.

-Claro ¿o esperabas que te perdonara después de años de este martirio? –

-No – tragó aire – de hecho yo era el que te iba a decir lo mismo –

-Ah - _¿me lo ibas a decir tú?_ – menos mal, estamos de acuerdo entonces –

-Eso parece - _¿de acuerdo? Si me están obligando_

-Pues prefiero que todo eso lo veas con mi abogado, y esta es la última vez que me vas a ver, claro, aparte de los juzgados –

-¿Ultima vez, a donde te vas? –

-Lejos… muy lejos de aquí –

-Y con respecto a dinero ¿no necesitas? Digo… por el bebé –

-No necesito tu dinero, gracias, no es por ser grosera –

-De acuerdo –

-Bueno, pues ya me voy – Mika tomó su bolso, que por cierto, Tohma notó que era nuevo - ¿te vas a quedar a esperar a Eiri? –

-N-no yo ya me iba, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, solo vine a aclarar las cosas –

-Hasta luego Seguchi –

"_¿Seguchi? Me dijo Seguchi y no Tohma… "_

Salió del departamento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tal vez sensible por el embarazo, pero todavía amaba a ese hombre…

Gracias a su hermano, consiguió un coche y se deshizo de todo lo que le había dado Tohma. Se subió al el y salió hacia Kyoto.

* * *

_-Hace 6 meses que empezaron los trámites del divorcio de Mika y Tohma Seguchi, algo nos decía que después del anunciado embarazo de esta parejita, las cosas no iban nada bien. Fuentes dicen que hay rumores sobre una supuesta infidelidad, no se sabe de parte de quien pero a ambos ya se les ha visto "muy bien" acompañados. Por su parte, Mika no desea hablar más sobre su…-_

-¿Vas a dejar que todo esto termine tan fácilmente Tohma? –

-No me queda de otra –

Una muy furiosa Noriko daba vueltas en la oficina del presidente de Nittle Grasper Records.

-¿Qué no te queda de otra? Me das lastima Tohma, me has decepcionado… -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-¡Antes tu eras él que podía poner a una persona con los pelos de punta y ahora te estas dejando manipular por una zorra! –

-No es lo que crees Noriko, lo he intentado de veras… pero esta completamente desquiciada, no me puede ver hablando con otra persona por que enseguida amenaza con la vida de Mika y en estos últimos meses ha conseguido que le sucedan accidentes pequeños… ya no se que hacer… enserio… ya no se… -

-¿No has intentado decirle a Mika lo que sucede? –

-No puedo, tiene las líneas intervenidas… además ella ya no desea saber nada de mi… -

-Oh Tohma… -

Repentinamente la adorable secretaria Marianne apareció por la puerta llevando 2 tazas de café…

-Pero si yo no pedí café… -

-Es por tu bien querido… además ofrécele uno a tu invitada –

Salió de ahí y cerro con cuidado la puerta. Tohma agarró las tazas y el café salió volando por la ventana.

-Nunca tomó nada de lo que me da… y menos voy a permitir que por un ataque de celos te vaya a envenenar a ti –

-Tengo una idea, llama a Sakano, a K, a Sakuma y a Bad Luck –

-¿Para que quiero a tanto loco aquí? –

-Por eso los vas a mandar llamar, por locos… -

En menos de veinte minutos todos los empleados estaban en la oficina de Tohma

-Bien, ahora necesito de su ayuda. Shuichi ¿sabes en donde esta viviendo Mika? – preguntó Noriko

-Creo que por lo que dijo Yuki esta viviendo en un departamento en Naniwa-ku, Osaka –

-Un poquito lejos, pero no importa… Sakano ¿podrías averiguar en los próximos cinco minutos si esta saliendo con alguien? –

-Por supuesto –

-K ¿Puedes entretener a la loca? Cualquier método es valido –

-Como que _My name is Klaude Winchester –_

-Bien, ahora ustedes – señaló a Bad Luck y a Ryuichi – lo qu tienen que hacer es lo siguiente: entretengan a la prensa de cualquier forma –

-Ahora yo me encargo de conseguir los boletos del avión para que vayas a hablar con ella –

* * *

Hace unas horas habían salido a tomar un café, bueno, él tomó café, ella chocolate; y ahora se encontraban en la sala del departamento hablando.

-Me enteré de que el disco ha empezado a distribuirse de forma exitosa –

-Si, lo único malo es que para el video clip de la canción en donde participas, solicitan que aparezcas –

-Es una pena por que no voy a salir con esta barriga –

-Mika, por favor, si ni se te nota que ya estas a punto de terminar, parece que apenas tuvieras unos 5 meses o menos –

-Yo se que solo lo dices por halagarme Kaeguma, pero eres un mentiroso de lo peor –

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte – se puso de pie y se acerco unos centímetros a su rostro – que es la verdad y que me interesas –

-Sabes que no puede ser… -

-¿Por qué no? Oh, ya lo recuerdo, por que sigues esperanzada que tu divorcio que casi termina, no termine –

-A veces eres tan cruel – se levantó y fue hacia la cocina

-No te pongas así… no era mi intención –

-Eres el único que me ha apoyado, pero no puedo, no por ahora… iniciar una relación sentimental –

-Bueno Mika aunque no quieras – le dio un beso rápido –tenía que hacerlo, ya me voy, tengo que terminar unos asuntos en casa –

La dejó desconcertada y no se había percatado de que llevaba un buen rato tirándose el agua de un garrafón…

-¡Ay, no! –

El timbre sonó

"_Algo se le olvidó, maldita sea, se rompió la llave del garrafón"_

-¿Ahora que pasó? Lo más seguro es que hayas dejado las llaves, esta abierto –

Se abrió la puerta pero no se escuchó la respuesta

-¿Aoyama? –

-En realidad no… ¿esperabas a alguien? –

Mika reconoció esa voz y como pudo, cerró la llave del agua y se fue a la sala

-¿Qué haces "TU" aquí? –

-Pues es lógico que tuve un motivo para venir –

-Si es de nuevo lo del bebé déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesta a… -

-No era precisamente a lo que venía… -

-¿Entonces que quieres Tohma? –

-Deseo hablar contigo… -

-¿Otro capricho tuyo? –

-No solo deseo hablar de todo lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros –

-No crees que es un poco tarde – se volteó y miró por la ventana – tuviste 6 meses para esto – se limpió una lágrima

-No es que sea tarde, sino que me lo impidieron e insisto en explicarte –

Después de una hora de escuchar todo, Mika solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Y bien, que dices Mika? -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, LA RECTA FINAL SE ACERCA…

SI MIS QUERIDOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, AL FIN ESTE TORMENTO VA ATERMINAR, DIGAMOS QUE TAL VEZ EN UNOS 3 O 4 CAPITULOS JEJEJEJE… DISCULPEN mi tardanza, pero no he tenido nadita de tiempo por la escuela, luego las demandas etc etc de por acá y para colmo perdí la inspiración hasta que recordé que como muy buena escritora que debo ser jajaja ya tengo el final y solo tenía que acomodar las piezas para seguir con los capitulos… DISCULPEN EN SERIO MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN

**ASUSA SEGUCHI ZOLDYECK SNAPE: OH CIELOS CHICA ¿ERES CHICA VERDAD? JEJE… ES BROMA, a partir de ahora esto va a ser muy misterioso y se va a poner terriblemente feo en el próximo capitulo, así que espero que este te guste para que termines de leer esta terrible historia jeje saludos y gracias por seguir leyéndome.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MIS NIÑOS NA NO DA!**


	17. El Accidente

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 17: El accidente (capitulo largo)**

-¿Entonces que quieres Tohma? –

-Deseo hablar contigo… -

-¿Otro capricho tuyo? –

-No solo deseo hablar de todo lo que esta sucediendo entre nosotros –

-No crees que es un poco tarde – se volteó y miró por la ventana – tuviste 6 meses para esto – se limpió una lágrima

-No es que sea tarde, sino que me lo impidieron e insisto en explicarte –

Después de una hora de escuchar todo, Mika solo se quedó mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Y bien, que dices Mika? –

-¿Cómo puedo creerte Tohma? Dímelo y gustosa lo haré – empezaban a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos – por mas que quiero creerte es como si me detuvieran y y-yo –

-No digas nada, solo dime que vendrás conmigo –

-¿Y quieres que vivamos como si un hubiera pasado nada, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y envejecer amándonos? – Mika ya estaba llorando desconsolada – disculpa, es n-normal, por el embarazo, yo –

-No te disculpes – y dicho esto la besó tiernamente – no los quiero perder –

-… -

-Y ¿ya sabes que es? – preguntó su todavía esposo mirando el no muy abultado vientre de Mika

-No, Tatsuha ha insistido junto con Eiri a que sea sorpresa –

-Aunque me cueste decirlo: Mika ¿quieres volver conmigo? –

-P-Pero ¿y mis cosas? –

-Asunto arreglado, en un rato estarán de vuelta a nuestro dulce hogar –

-Yo no he dicho que si… -

O.o / n.n

-No pongas esa cara, claro que estaremos juntos -

* * *

-Ya me tengo que ir, mi madre esta enferma y como Tohma-kun no se aparece, tendré que irme en taxi –

-Pero ¿usted, la secretaria se atreve a decir que el jefe la va llevar hasta su casa? – preguntó irónicamente Yuki

-Su pregunta es boba, claro que me llevará, y a donde se lo pida – contestó Marianne

-Mire señorita… -

-No tengo su tiempo, me voy, díganle a Tohma que lamento mucho irme sin esperarlo a esta cena improvisada… y de mal gusto –

Salió del restaurante sin despedirse y al parecer, muy molesta.

* * *

Después de varios intentos, logró comunicarse con ella

-_No me pienso disculpar, estaba en una "muy importante cena de negocios" (noten el sarcasmo) en la que Tohma jamás apareció –_

_-_Y yo se por que no fue a la dichosa cena, mira Marianne vaya que si eres tonta, no puedes encargarte de Seguchi… hace una hora fue a casa de Mika y al parecer ese par ya no se va a separar –

_-¡YO TE ADVERTÍ QUE ALEJARAS A ESA MUJER, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! –_

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE NO ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE AMENAZAR POR QUE SI HACES ALGO ESTÚPIDO, LO VAS A PAGAR CON SANGRE! –

_-NO TIENES NINGUN D-E-R-E-C-H-O SOBRE MIS ACTOS –_

-Vaya la muy zorra me colgó… no vayas a hacer una tontería Marianne –

* * *

Yuki se quedó pasmado, esa tipeja lo dejó con la palabra en la boca

-Es una macarra, pero mejor que se vaya, al fin ya no tenemos pretexto para retenerla y que mi estupido cuñado vaya a convencer a mi hermana, y nos use de sus conejillos de indias –

-Calma Eiri, que tu más que nadie en esta mesa deseabas que esos 2 se reconciliaran, y por primera vez parecías humano –

-Y ahí vas tu también Fujisaki – dijo Eiri molesto si no hubiera sido por este baka, Noriko y tus insistentes llamadas… -

-Yuki, acepta de una vez que te preocupas por tu hermana –

-¡De acuerdo, me alegro que ella sea feliz! –

-Jajaja – Tatsuha empezó a reí como loco – nunca creí verte así jojojojojo –

-That's wonderful – para los que no se habían percatado estaba mablando por su celular – yes, ok, we'll be waiting for us –

-¿Y bien K, quien era? – preguntó Hiro

-El jefe ¡y adivinen con quién viene! –

-Casi toda una infancia de saber inglés y dices eso, viene con Mika – dijo Yuki

-Buenas noches – la inconfundible voz de Tohma los hizo salir de su festejo para convertir el restaurante en un manicomio

-¡TOHMA NO DA, MIKA, OH DIOS QUE FELICIDAD! KUMAGORO LOS QUIERE FELICITAR, KUMAGORO BEA… -

-Ni se te ocurra pegarles con ese conejo ¿no ves que mi buena amiga Mika va a tener un niño? – Noriko le arrebató el peluche

-LO LAMENTO NO DA, PERO KUMAGORO Y YO NOS EMOCIONAMOS, ES COMO SI FUERA UNA PELÍCULA, SOLO QUE EN VIVO –

-Creo que te cambiaste de nuevo de ropa – dijo Mika mientras saludaba a su amiga

-Es que "Kumagoro estaba experimentando con salsa" –

-¿Ustedes 2 ya se habían visto? – preguntó Tohma

-Claro, la vi esta mañana para ir a desayunar – contestó Noriko

-Pequeña tramposa ¿desde cuando lo estabas tramando? – preguntó Tohma

-Todo fue idea de Saki y se le ocurrió hoy… -

-Yo quiero hacer un brindis por este primo tan desgraciado que tengo – todos voltearon con miedo a mirar a Suguru y al presidente, que barbaridad había dicho ese mocoso – No me miren así y déjenme terminar: **quiero hacer un brindis por este primo tan desgraciado que tengo, por que siempre consigue lo que quiere** –

Tohma solo sonrío y un muy leve rubor se notó en sus mejillas

-Vaya hombre, no te pongas así, si es la verdad, pareciera que te crees el amo del universo – dijo Suguru – Oye ¿no me vas a despedir por decirte la verdad? –

-No mi querido primo, solo que no parezco el amo del universo, LO SOY –

Todos se quedaron callados y muy pero muy pálidos

-Pareciera que vieron a un fantasma, disfruten la cena ya que es noche de celebración – Tohma intentaba tranquilizarlos con esto último

* * *

Afuera de la residencia Seguchi-Uesugi…

-Divertida la velada ¿no lo crees? –

-Si, nunca pensé que todo fuera plan de Saki –

-Yo tampoco lo creía, creo que es otro punto a su favor, no la puedo odiar, es una niña muy tierna –

Mika observó detenidamente a su marido mientras estacionaba el coche

-¿Por qué me miras así? –

-Creo que la proximidad de ser padre te ha restaurado el corazón –

-Mira "biscochito", esa palabrita no me ha gustado nada –

-¿Cuál? - _¿biscochito, nunca me ha dicho así _O.o

-RESTAURADO ¿Acaso insinúas que YO, Tohma Seguchi, presidente de NG records, compositor y tecladista de Nittle Grasper, no tengo corazón? –

-Ahora ya, ególatra - ¬¬

-Mandona - ¬¬

-Cerdo - ¬¬

-Tu ahora te pareces más a un cerdo -

-Mira cuanto me quieres… - ambos empezaron a reír

-Bueno, basta de tonterías, no pareces cerdo, de hecho… te ves más linda así… -

-BURLATE DE TU MAMUT, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE ja ja ja –

-No eres un mamut – le pasó su abrigo – y será mejor que entremos a la casa, no me quiero congelar aquí adentro –

Ambos entraron a una muy desorganizada casa

-Juro que la casa no estaba así cuando me fui a trabajar en la mañana – miró el suelo que estaba encharcado

-Pero, si las cosas que están en el suelo son mías – dijo Mika mientras recogía un muy bonito anillo que Tohma le obsequío hace unos años –

-Esto es muy… -

-Extraño ¿o planeabas decir raro? – una voz de mujer se escuchó a sus espaldas - Ni se te ocurra voltear, estoy armada -

-Marianne –

-Vaya, creo que tu mujer una vez me vio en una no muy buena presentación –

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Mika

-Mira, hoy no vine a verte, si te preocupa eso – se dirió a Tohma - … vine por ella –

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo a mis espaldas – dijo Tohma al sentir como les arrebataban los celulares

-No, si lo vas a ver muy bien – dijo mientras tomaba a Mika y le apuntaba en la cabeza – quién lo diría, Seguchi, asesino de su esposa, con engaños la llevo a su departamento para negociar la custodia de su hijo y en plena discusión aprovechando que estaba trapeando, la lanzó por las escaleras, fingiendo que ella solo resbaló y murió… solo que la policía encontró marcas de lucha en el cuerpo; y yo, tu salvadora te sacaré de la cárcel –

-Si les haces algo, créeme que ya tendré un muy buen motivo para asesinarte y quedarme preso –

-No, no queremos eso verdad, solo la conduciré a la escalera y tú harás el resto – dijo mientras jalaba a la hermana del escritor hacía el pie de la escalera – deja de poner resistencia mujer, si no, por tu culpa, Tohma irá a prisión –

-Suéltame idiota – le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-¡PERO SI LA PERRA SE PONE BRAVA! MIRA, YO NO QUERÍA UTILIZARLA, PERO NO ME DEJASTE DE OTRA –

Casi a arrastras la subío al segundo piso

-Tohma, ya puedes voltear, di "HASTA NUNCA" –

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a forcejear con la psicopata, hasta que… se escuchó un disparo y… Tohma cayó al suelo

-¡NO! – Mika se abalanzó hacia su marido

-No es nada serio, solo es una herida en mi costado… - dijo Tohma con dificultad antes de quedar inconciente

-UPS, di "BYE" – Marianne aprovechó la oportunidad y la empujó

-Te lo advertí zorra, te lo advertí – un muy enojado Kitazawa apareció atrás de ella – vamonos –

La tomó del brazo de una manera muy brusca

-¡Si sigues así me lo vas a romper, bruto! –

-¿Quieres que te lo rompa? – Kitazawa jaló el brazo como si estuviera arrancándolo de ella

Un grito iba saliendo pero lo callaron con una mano

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te espera si a esos dos les pasa algo – le sacó el aire con un golpe en la boca del estómago y después con la pistola la dejó inconciente

-¿Emergencias? Soy vecino de Seguchi Tohma, acabo de escuchar disparos del interior de su casa y me pareció ver que llegó con su esposa… al parecer hay una camioneta en el exterior, creo que los acaban de asesinar –

Colgó rápido después de decir lo último, no quería que localizaran el número. Arrastro a Marianne sin delicadeza con el brazo roto hacia el interior de su Mercedes Benz (si, salió rico el muchacho después de años de desaparecido)

* * *

Ya eran 30 veces que el teléfono sonaba y nadie se dignaba a contestar…

-Shuichi tonto, por que siempre tengo que contestar, me hubiera tomado unas pastillas para dormir y asunto arreglado – descolgó molesto – DIGA -

-¿_Eiri Uesugi? –_

-Si… ¿quién habla? –

-_¿Es familiar de Mika y Tohma Seguchi? –_

-Hombre, si la pregunta es necia, primero soy un escritor famoso y todo el mundo me conoce y por lógica Seguchi es mi cuñado, la prensa no se cansa de repetirlo – después de 2 segundos, se despertó por completo y reaccionó - ¿sucede algo con ellos? –

-_Al parecer hubo un atentado en su casa y… -_

-¿EN DONDE ESTAN? –

-_En el Hospital General de Kyoto… -_

Colgó enseguida y fue por unos pantalones a su habitación

-¿Por qué gritaste Yuki? – preguntó un muy adormilado Shuichi

No obtuvo respuesta, pero en cambio, vio a un alterado escritor vistiéndose deprisa y buscando las llaves de su coche

-¿Piensas salir? No te… -

-Mika y Tohma estan en el hospital –

-¿Ya va a nacer? Vaya que si son rápi… –

-Alguien entro a su casa y los atacaron, prende la televisión en el noticiero –

Shuichi se quedó con los ojos como platos y con mucho nerviosismo encendió la televisión

_-Datos no confirmados indican que una persona murió en el interior. La policía ha acordonado la calle, impidiendo un acercamiento a la residencia, y al parecer, para no obtener imágenes, el número de emergencias recibió la llamada de un vecino que decía que su todavía esposa estaba con él. No se ha visto que algún familiar venga a la zona de los hechos… -_

Yuki apagó la televisión mientras miraba que Shuichi se tapaba la boca en gesto de terror. Un silencio incómodo inundo la recámara.

_-_Basta de tonterías, nadie murió, voy al hospital…

-T-te acompaño –

* * *

En el estacionamiento, la prensa no dejaba de lanzarse con preguntas sin sentido. Al llegar a la entrada, encontraron a todos los presentes de la cena, pero incluyendo a Tetsuya, al padre de Mika y a los padres de Tohma.

-¿S-saben algo nuevo? –preguntó Shuichi

-Nada, lo mismo que ustedes – dijo una muy afligida Noriko

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, LA RECTA FINAL SE ACERCA…

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 DISCULPAS PEKES, LA VERDAD, TODO ME SUCEDÍO DESDE HACE 2 SEMANAS, problemas familiares, me quedé sin muchos archivos importantes que eran para el colegio lo peor de todo, sin computadora. TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR TODO MI TRÁGICO-CAPITULO, Y MUCHOS ME VAN A DECIR: TIENES UN TRAUMA CON LOS ACCIDENTES DE ESCALERAS, PERO ME GUSTA DESATAR MIL COMPLICACIONES EN LA SALUD UTILIZANDO DE PRETEXTO LAS CAIDAS.

Yo siempre intento que mis problemas en casa no afecten en mi vida social, pero esta situación se ha ido a los límites… tanto así que tal vez no vuelva a ver a mi madre, cosa que me trae de mal humor… son muchos problemas que enfrento con esos 2 que son mis padres, y la verdad, creo que más apoyo he tenido de mi padre. Bueno, **_fin_**, me tenía que desahogar… YA CASI TERMINO EL FIC, FALTAN 2 EPISODIOS Y UN EPÍLOGO QUE NI SIQUIERA HE PENSADO JAJA, PERO PRONTO SE ME OCURRIRA

**ASUSA SEGUCHI ZOLDYECK SNAPE: NIÑA LINDA, espero que disfrutes este capitulo tanto como yo, y pues para tu mala suerte, Mika es de esas mujeres que vuelven con el novio-esposo si se lo piden 1000 veces, pero ¿QUIERES QUE SU hijo SEA NIÑO, NIÑA O DE PLANO QUE TENGA GEMELOS? Vamos, te pido ese favorzote, es una decisión muy difícil, ya que todo puede pasar en el próximo capitulo**

**_¿Se morirá Mika, o Tohma, perderán al bebé, que le harán a Marianne? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!_**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NA NO DA!**


	18. El Hospital

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 18: El hospital (capitulo largo)**

MBC- Corea Newspaper

Arirang_.- La policía sigue en las investigaciones de los posibles responsables de semejante atrocidad que ha sacudido a toda la nación, uno de los más grandes representantes musicales del continente, Tohma Seguchi y su esposa fueron victimas de la delincuencia. Los representantes de ambos no han confirmado su estado se salud; fuertes rumores indican que uno murió. Nosotros solo podremos esperar noticias de nuestros compatriotas de Japón..._

-Deberías tomar algo Eiri, llevamos toda la noche aquí y no nos han dicho nada de Mika y Tohma – dijo Noriko

-¡No tengo cabeza para tomar algo! Si mi padre se entera, no solo me mata a mi... va por Tohma y... –

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA! – el padre de Mika entro con el aspecto más deplorable antes visto

-Intente tranquilizarlo, tiene gripe y muy fuerte, pero no hizo caso... –Tatsuha entro con los ojos rojos

-¡VOY A BUSCAR AL GUSANO ESE! –

-¡NO! – Yuki lo detuvo – ni siquiera sabemos si... están vivos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo? – preguntó asustado su padre

-¿Familiares de Seguchi Tohma y Seguchi Mika? – una enfermera los llamó

-Somos nosotros¿en donde están? – todos rodearon a la enfermera: Sakano, Ryuichi, Noriko, Hiro, Suguru y todo el personal estaban presentes, al menos a ratos el personal...

-Están en el quinto piso... – todos su fueron a esa dirección... – pero tengo que advertirles algo... –

Nadie se percató de la última frase de la enfermera. Pero al subir al quinto piso, se encontraran con una de las peores noticias...

-¡TOHMA! – Ryuichi se abalanzó sobre su amigo

Tohma estaba de pie caminando con dificultad y se veía una venda en el abdomen

-Ten cuidado, me duele – dijo Tohma antes de un "auch", se veía en verdad mal: pálido, manchado de sangre y muy triste – me escape de las enfermeras, me querían mandar a un cuarto –

-¿Y Mika? – preguntó Yuki adelantándose a su padre

-La caída... tiene sangrado, al parecer, la hipertensión por los nervios están provocando complicaciones... la presión se le subió y... – unas lágrimas se le escurrieron – intentaron que el parto fuera natural... –

-¿Qué estas intentando decir Tohma? Mika no tiene los 9 meses, tranquilízate y dime que tiene mi hermana – Yuki lo detuvo por lo hombros hablándole pausadamente

-Mika esta en el quirófano, por que al intento de dar a luz, se quedó inconsciente y no la lograron despertar... –Tohma se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar

-No, no, Mika no... –

¡ZAZ!

-¡Papá! Se ha desmayado – dijo Tatsuha

-¿Con qué se encontraba cerca del quirófano Sr. Seguchi? Usted tiene que ir a su habitación, esta muy débil –

-Si, pero enseguida vea a mi suegro, que esta enfermo... por favor –

-Le diré al Dr. Sagara que lo vea enseguida –

* * *

Una limosina se detuvo enfrente del hospital; la prensa que no se había movido del hospital volteó sorprendida, no esperaban que alguien fuese a un hospital en limosina, a menos de que fuera una persona famosa en visita de Seguchi Tohma... o aún peor, una empresa funeraria.

Pero esas dudas fueron aclaradas enseguida, cuando un hombre, de barba y bigote rubios en un tono canoso y una mujer, de cabellera castaña, muy bella de ojos verdes. La famosa mezzosoprano y chef, Oyuki Seguchi y su esposo Harold Seguchi, uno de los mejores accionistas del país acababan de llegar, para ver a su hijo.

* * *

Suguru Fujisaki se encontraba en el pasillo, a punto de decidir si comenzaba a fumar desde hoy o no cuando, un hombre lo llamó.

Contuvo la respiración, esa voz lo aterraba... era su tío, el hombre que torturaba a su primo junto con él, cuando hacían cualquier cosa mal; lo único agradable en esa casa, era la madre de Tohma, una mujer muy tradicional, pero que bien canta... era una buena teoría del por que Tohma ama la música.

-Tío... me imagino que se enteraron por las noticias – dijo mientras volteaba para saludar

-Solo dime en donde se encuentra el gay de mi hijo... –

-Ya déjalo Harold, Suguro, hola ¿cómo están Mika y Tohma? –

-Para ser sincero contigo tía: Mika, ni idea, en el quirófano... Tohma, se lo acaban de llevar casi arrastrándolo a una cama... –

-Dime ¿qué se supone que pasó? – dijo el Sr. Seguchi

-Una loca acosadora, enloqueció al enterarse que Tohma y Mika se habían reconciliado, deteniendo los trámites del divorcio; fue a la casa de ambos, pistola en mano, le disparó a Tohma y Mika voló por las escaleras –

-Santo cielo... ¿y qué pasó con el bebé? – la madre de Tohma abrazó a su esposo

-No sabemos, esperamos noticias... –

* * *

-No se preocupe Seguchi, Judy vino con Rage, Ark y Billy, van a investigar todo sobre ese tal Kaeguma Aoyama, tengo la ligera sospecha que esta vinculado con Pai Kido –

-No lo se K... Mika estuvo saliendo con él, no creo que alguien así sea capaz –

-Señor, me va a pegar, pero por encargo de Noriko, estuve investigando todo sobre ese tipo, y resulta que la Sra. Mika no le hacía caso, y no hay información de él... escomo si fuera un fantasma –

-¡Un momento, Marianne me dijo que Kitazawa no estaba muerto! –

-¿Quiere decir qué es Yuki Kitazawa? –

-Así es... oh oh... – miró a los que entraban a la habitación – mamá, papá... –

-Yo me retiro, le traeré información en cuanto pueda -

-Más les vale a tus empleados de pacotilla que investiguen quien demonios les hizo esto – dijo su padre mientras lo abrazaba

-Yo más que nadie quiero que paguen... – dijo Tohma mientras su voz se escuchaba con sollozos ahogados

-Todo tiene que salir bien, Mika es una mujer fuerte... – dijo su madre mientras también se acercaba a abrazarlos

* * *

_-Esta noche tenemos información amable: los rumores de la posible muerte de la familia Seguchi es falsa, los familiares y amigos cercanos ya confirmaron su estado, delicados; lo que nos preocupa es su bebé y... –_

-Puras noticias de nosotros... – dijo Tohma antes de apagar el televisor

-No te desesperes primo –dijo Suguru intentando levantarle la moral –pronto tendremos noticias de Mika –

Hace horas que sus padres habían ido a descansar a su casa, solo se habían quedado su primo, sus cuñados y su suegro, sus amigos...

-Sr. Seguchi, tengo que hablar con usted a solas... – era el médico que atendió a Mika

Todas las visitas salieron, el doctor miró a Tohma, intentando no destruir la esperanza del hombre.

-¿Qué pasó con Mika y mi hijo? –

-Las cosas se complicaron mucho, Mika tiene preeclampsia, la única manera segura de acabar la enfermedad es sacar al bebé, a veces a pesar de que el bebé puede ser prematuro... ella esta delicada y... en estado vegetal... –

-Ay Dios mío... – Tohma se quedó helado - ¿y mi hijo, como esta, que fue? –

-Tuvieron un cuadro respiratorio algo severo, pero esperemos que estén bien en unos días en el respirador... –

-¿Tuvieron? –

-Fueron gemelos Sr. Seguchi, por eso tuvimos tantas complicaciones... –

* * *

Hace una semana que había sucedido el accidente, en esa semana Tohma Seguchi había sido dado de alta, pero no se fue. Todos los días iba a una capilla a rezar, cosa que había dejado de hacer hace años. Todos los días rogaba un simple movimiento, parpadeo o sonido de Mika.

-Deberías ir a descansar, desde que te dieron de alta, no te has separado de ella...ni siquiera has ido a vera tus hijos... yo puedo cuidar de mi hermana – dijo Yuki

-No, yo me quedo aquí – dijo Tohma sin cambiar de parecer

-¡Ni siquiera sabes su estado, eres un...! –

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? –

-Olvídalo, solo son cosas mías, no he descansado – suspiró – sabes, todos los días, cuando me siento junto a ella, le pido disculpas por todo el mal que le he hecho y le ruego, que por favor, abra los ojos... –

-¿Y luego? –

-No sucede nada, ni un movimiento, ni un parpadeo, solo escucho la maldita máquina... me frustra mucho, no sabes con cuanta alegría Mika deseaba tener en sus brazos a su hijo, pero ahora esos pequeñines están delicados y su madre esta inconsciente –

-¿Crees que Mika se enoje si se entera que voy a verlos apenas? – dijo el rubio mientras observaba con un poco de melancolía hacia la habitación 002

-Después de que despierte, yo no diré nada, lo prometo... –

Tohma Seguchi solo pensó tristemente... _"si despierta, prácticamente su preeclampsia se volvió fatal... no saben si sobrevivirá"_

_-_Dile a los chicos que fui a conocer a 2 personas y sigo en el hospital –

* * *

Caminó lentamente hacia la zona de maternidad, específicamente a los cuneros. Sentía que se le iba el estómago a los pies, sentía un nudo en la garganta; en pocas palabras, la ansiedad lo mataba.

Se acercó a la ventana, su corazón parecía apunto de estallar. Miró a todos los recién nacidos, intentando reconocer a 2 en especial; sus gemelos, pero ninguno se parecía a el o a Mika. De hecho, no había gemelos...

Tohma se quedó desconcertado, decidió preguntarle a la enfermera que se encontraba cerca.

-Disculpe ¿me podría informar en donde se encuentran mis hijos? Es que no los veo aquí –

-No se preocupe, dígame su apellido o el de su esposa; yo los buscaré en el registro –

-Búsquelos como Seguchi, sino, mi esposa se llama Mika Uesugi –

-Bien... ya se por que no los ve, sígame –

Caminaron por todo el corredor hasta topar con unas puertas dobles que decían: "Cuidados intensivos, área infantil"

Tohma miró a su alrededor, era un cuarto lleno de batas.

-Le pido de favor que se lave muy bien las manos en esa tarja y se ponga una bata, un gorro y los guantes que están encima –

Así lo hizo, estaba listo para entrar cuando la enfermera le dijo...

-Por lo general, los familiares se ponen mal cuando entran aquí... habrá muchas maquinas y verá algunos casos muy graves, es mejor que no se fije mucho, y se dirija hasta el fondo de la habitación, es ahí donde están sus gemelos –

Se armó de valor y empujó las puertas, en efecto, eran muchos aparatos, y decidió caminar sin mirar a los niños y bebés... Llegó al final y miró un lugar en especial.

Dos respiradores, las mismas máquinas infernales que le hacían recordar tristemente a una inconsciente Mika, suero y otras cosas que ni el mismo sabría describir. Adentro, vio 2 figuras muy pequeñas, de piel blanca y cabellera de un rubio cenizo. Al parecer, combinación de sus padres...

-No puedo negarlo, son mis hijos... nuestros hijos – corrigió mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba... – al parecer son niño y niña ¿eh? – miró las sábanas de distinto color – su mamá se va a poner muy contenta cuando los vea... no ha tenido la oportunidad, tiene que despertar pronto... tenía mucho miedo ¿saben?, miedo de perderlos a los 3... discúlpenme por no verlos antes... perdónenme... –

La última platica tranquila y a solas con su esposa la tuvo hace una semana, cuando fue a buscarla. La había visto más hermosa que nunca, con un brillo en su mirada que hace años que no volvía a ver, desde que se casaron; a pesar de que estaba en los últimos meses, parecía que estaba a mediados del periodo. Pero tenía la mirada triste, estaba seguro de que no podrían estar separados más tiempo... estaba seguro de amarla.

* * *

-¿Y dices que hace una hora fue a verlos? –

-Si Noriko, mi cuñado por fin se atrevió a ir... – dijo Yuki

-Miren, ahí viene – dijo Shuichi mientras señalaba a Tohma

Lo vieron con el rostro más sereno, aún triste, pero se veía que ya se había ido gran parte de su peso.

-Y bien inútil... – dijo Yuki mientras se detenía enfrente de él – dime ¿se parecen a Mika? –

-Te puedo decir que se parecen mucho a Mika, yo no les encontré nada parecido a mi... no soy muy bueno describiendo bebés –

-Claro que no ¡se parecen a su tío Tatsuha! – dijo el menor de los Uesugi mientras abrazaba a su hermano y a su cuñado - ¿o puedes negarlo? –

-La verdad, puedo negarlo con mucha seguridad – dijo Tohma mientras reía

Yuki solo lo miró con media sonrisa, hace días que Tohma ni con hacerle cosquillas parecía poder volver a sonreír. Pero, solo con volverse padre y conocer a sus pequeños, un poco de tristeza se esfumó. Ese amor es milagroso... estaba seguro de ello.

-Tohma ¿nos dejas ir a conocer a tus hijos? – preguntó Ryuichi

-Bueno, no se si los dejen pasar a todos, y la verdad, es un poco deprimente el ambiente ahí... –

-No se diga más, hablaremos con las enfermeras, les daremos un autógrafo y listo – dijo Ryuichi mientras jalaba a casi todos los presentes

-Vamos por un café, enseguida volvemos Seguchi – dijo Shuichi mientras se iba con Yuki

Tohma miró la puerta y entró a la habitación, cerró lentamente para no hacer ruido. Acercó una silla a la cama y tomó la mano de Mika...

-Sinceramente, prefiero pensar que me puedes escuchar – le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios – tienes que despertar, poco a poco, pero ya debes de hacerlo, no tanto por mi, si no por un dúo de bebés hermosos que esperan poder conocerte; son bellísimos, se me rompió el corazón cuando los vi sin ti, son gemelos, no uno como pensabas, son 2 – empezó a llorar – te amo Mika, por favor, no me dejes – se secó las lágrimas – te hice caso, volví a orar... por ti –

Los dedos de Mika temblaron, muy poco pero temblaron...

-¿Mika, me escuchas? –

De repente, un sonido sordo se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación. No se veía un signo vital en el monitor.

-Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácil – dijo Tohma mientras una sensación de angustia se apoderaba de él.

Salió corriendo buscando un doctor.

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Me tarde, pero volví y con más ganas... Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, LA RECTA FINAL SE ACERCA… Después de salir un rato del mapa, volví y con más energía que antes...

Si ven distinto mi nombre, no se preocupen, es q ahora mi amiga y yo haremos equipo para un fic de CCS

Y después volverá a cambiar, porque seremos 3 en un fic de Resident Evil, como ven son varios proyectos

Por el momentosigo siendo SangoMikarin

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay unos personajes que algunos no conocen y que, otros son exclusivos del manga y en el sig. cap. Tendrán una participación muy especial:

Judy Winchester es una actriz norteamericana esposa de K. Junto con su manager Ark llevan a Shuichi a Nueva York para que haga su debut en los Estados Unidos. A Judy también le gustan las armas de fuego. Judy y K tienen un hijo llamado Michael quien parece ser un niño normal ya que no tiene armas como sus progenitores.

Rage es una loca norteamericana muy amiga de Judy, ella vive en Nueva York y trabaja para la discográfica XMR. Está obsesionada con Shuichi y lo acosa y golpea a cada rato. Esta Rage también adora las armas, además tiene un panda robot gigante el cual maneja como si de una serie de mecha se tratara.

Ark trabaja con K y Judy, es algo así como entre un manager y un guardaespaldas.

Bill es el asistente de Rage, otro loco al que le encanta sacar su arma a la menor provocación.

**ASUSA SEGUCHI ZOLDYECK SNAPE: disculpa la ausencia, ya estoy aquí, lista para entretenerlos... YA MERO SE ACABA ESTO Y LA HAGO DE EMOCIÓN JO JO PERO... NO VA A SER MI ULTIMO FIC... VENGO POR MAS... GRACIAS POR TODO**

**Warenyuki: GRACIAS POR LEVANTARME LA MORAL, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic... me costó un buen sacarlo adelante y ya merito termina jijiji**

Si desean estar en contacto conmigo, lean mi información y con gusto les responderé

_**¿Qué pasará con Mika? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!**_

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NA NO DA!**


	19. Desbáratandome

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 19: Desbaratándome (capitulo corto)**

Tohma miró la puerta y entró a la habitación, cerró lentamente para no hacer ruido. Acercó una silla a la cama y tomó la mano de Mika...

-Sinceramente, prefiero pensar que me puedes escuchar – le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios – tienes que despertar, poco a poco, pero ya debes de hacerlo, no tanto por mi, si no por un dúo de bebés hermosos que esperan poder conocerte; son bellísimos, se me rompió el corazón cuando los vi sin ti, son gemelos, no uno como pensabas, son 2 – empezó a llorar – te amo Mika, por favor, no me dejes – se secó las lágrimas – te hice caso, volví a orar... por ti –

Los dedos de Mika temblaron, muy poco pero temblaron...

-¿Mika, me escuchas? –

De repente, un sonido sordo se dejó escuchar en toda la habitación. No se veía un signo vital en el monitor.

-Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir tan fácil – dijo Tohma mientras una sensación de angustia se apoderaba de él.

Salió corriendo buscando un doctor.

* * *

Yuki estaba hablando con Sakano sobre posibles tácticas para alejar a la prensa del hospital privado, cuando vieron a Tohma corriendo.

-Me preocupa que haga eso… una, no me da buena espina esa salida de Tohma por el pasillo, dos, acaban de darle el alta… -

-Pero el jefe siempre esta ocupado señor, o algo importante… pero… - Sakano se quedó pensando breves segundos – nunca corre por más crítica que sea la situación ¡algo pasa! –

Yuki intentó correr pero ese tabaco que consume desde hace años no lo dejó avanzar muy rápido.

-Eiri – grito Ryuichi - ¿Por qué corre Tohma? –

-No sé, pero no creo que sea bueno –

Ryuichi dejó la pose infantil y se puso serio, empezó a correr y alcanzó a su amigo -¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

-Mika, se me va… - dijo mientras buscaba a un doctor.

-Déjamelo a mi, te prometo que va a estar bien – le contestó Ryuichi guiñando el ojo y desapareciendo de la vista de Tohma.

Casi enseguida apareció un grupo de enfermeras y 2 doctores corriendo hacia la habitación de Mika, Tohma se quedó de pie observando, sin moverse, a pesar de que su amigo seguía siendo muy infantil, siempre había estado con él cuando más lo había necesitado… como ahora… Ryuichi Sakuma… era su mejor amigo y se lo había ganado a pulso.

Yuki se acercó lentamente a su cuñado mientras miraba de reojo la puerta.

-Supongo que no es buen momento para preguntar que pasa –

-No te preocupes Eiri… van a estabilizar a tu hermana – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Tohma? – preguntó Noriko a sus espaldas – venía entrando de la cafetería y vi a medio grupo médico en la habitación de Mika –

-Mika que se quiere escapar – contestó Tohma mientras volteaba y la rodeaba con el brazo – pero Sakuma trajo a medio hospital para que la atendieran – y rodeó a Eiri con el otro.

-¡Quieto güerito! – le dijo Eiri tomando posición de defensa – no se me olvidan tus tendencias bisexuales –

Noriko y Tohma lo voltearon a ver de forma rara. o.o/o.o?

-Sólo era un abrazo cariñoso a la gente que aprecio, ¿ya no puedo intentar ser un poco más….? –

-¿humano? – concluyó Noriko

-Gracias por tu apoyo mujer - ¬¬

-No seas pesado Tohma – dijo Yuki riendo

Noriko y Tohma observaron a Yuki, hace años que no lo veían así.

-Creo que salir con Shindou te ha vuelto también más humano – dijo Tohma mientras lo palmeaba en la espalda – me alegra que vuelvas a ser poco a poco el chico que conocí –

Shuichi estaba atrás de ellos y tiró el café.

-Seguchi-san… me aceptó… - susurró Shichi

-Shuichi, relájate, respira, cuenta hasta 3 – le dijo Yuki mientras le limpiaba con un pañuelo la mano que chorreaba café.

-Seguchi-san – susurró Shucichi mientras avanzaba a Tohma.

-Shindou, cálmese solo era un comentario – dijo Tohma mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

Pero no sirvió de mucho. Shuichi abrazó a Tohma y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Seguchi-san es una gran persona con nobles sentimientos! –

-¿Estás insinuando que antes no lo era Shindou? - ¬¬

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos y todas! Volví 5 años después a visitar la página, y para coincidencias del destino, una de mis mejores amigas es seguidora del fic, y no sabíamos que nos conocíamos jajajaja XD nos conocimos en la uni y resultó que sabe que soy yo la escritora, asi que por su iniciatica voy a subir capitulo. GabbyRojas te amo mil!!!!

A todos los demás, espero no olvidar a nadie:

Asusa.Z.S, warenyuki, Nadin268, day-chan, bn, karuto y Yuki Uesuegi Eiri.

Solo puedo disculparme por mi ausencia U_U pero volveré soon (como diría K). Tengo que organizar las nuevas ideas, por que por ahí me pidieron que aún no terminara mi fc.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay unos personajes que algunos no conocen y que, otros son exclusivos del manga y en el sig. cap. Tendrán una participación muy especial:

Judy Winchester es una actriz norteamericana esposa de K. Junto con su manager Ark llevan a Shuichi a Nueva York para que haga su debut en los Estados Unidos. A Judy también le gustan las armas de fuego. Judy y K tienen un hijo llamado Michael quien parece ser un niño normal ya que no tiene armas como sus progenitores.

Rage es una loca norteamericana muy amiga de Judy, ella vive en Nueva York y trabaja para la discográfica XMR. Está obsesionada con Shuichi y lo acosa y golpea a cada rato. Esta Rage también adora las armas, además tiene un panda robot gigante el cual maneja como si de una serie de mecha se tratara.

Ark trabaja con K y Judy, es algo así como entre un manager y un guardaespaldas.

Bill es el asistente de Rage, otro loco al que le encanta sacar su arma a la menor provocación.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NA NO DA!**


	20. Bajo Rastro

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

_Por SangoMikarin_

**Capitulo 20: Bajo rastro**

-Seguchi-san… me aceptó… - susurró Shichi

-Shuichi, relájate, respira, cuenta hasta 3 – le dijo Yuki mientras le limpiaba con un pañuelo la mano que chorreaba café.

-Seguchi-san – susurró Shucichi mientras avanzaba a Tohma.

-Shindou, cálmese solo era un comentario – dijo Tohma mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

Pero no sirvió de mucho. Shuichi abrazó a Tohma y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Seguchi-san es una gran persona con nobles sentimientos! –

-¿Estás insinuando que antes no lo era Shindou? - ¬¬

-¡Shuichi deja a ese hombre! – Rage llegó con un mazo y golpeó al pelirosa

-¿Algún día dejarás de pegarle a Shuichi? – preguntó Yuki mientras se agachaba a recoger los restos del pelirosa. ¬¬

-Síguelo tocando y te tocará a ti – respondió la mujer ¬¬

-Sr. Seguchi – habló el doctor – ¿me permitiría un momento? –

Tohma se alejó del grupo y se fue con el doctor del otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Cómo está? –

-Sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte, no puedo asegurarle si hubo trauma o secuelas de la caída que le provocaron, incluso de su estado actual… - el Dr. Sagara hizo una pausa y prosiguió – mi equipo y yo pensamos que es muy probable que despierte, pero saber cuando es incierto –

-¿Notan alguna mejoría? –

-Su cuerpo esta reaccionando a impulsos, en su estado es normal que presente variaciones de infartos, aún así sigue siendo peligroso –

-¿Puede tener un daño cerebral? –

-Es muy pronto para decirlo, si gusta puede pasar a la habitación y tener visitas, algunos especialistas creen que es bueno que le hablen a los pacientes en esa condición, pero eso si, no por mucho tiempo –

Tohma se despidió del doctor y avanzó con los presentes.

-¿Qué ha dicho Tohma? – preguntó Noriko

-Primo, vengo con los demás, queremos saber – dijo Suguro entrando con Oyuki Seguchi, Harold Seguchi, Tatsuha y el Sr. Uesugi

-¿Quieren entrar a ver a Mika? – preguntó Tohma mientras señalaba la puerta – tenemos poco tiempo para estar todos –

Los presentes no lo dudaron 2 veces y entraron silenciosamente a la habitación

* * *

Kitazawa detuvo el automóvil, se bajó, fumó un cigarro tranquilamente, abrió la cajuela y miró a Marianne de reojo.

-Chica, te ves pálida, sólo te rompí el brazo… ay, no me veas así, no quiero que vomites el auto, un Mercedes no es muy barato y se ve peor si hay desperdicios –

Marianne solo pudo levantar la mirada, a pesar de estar cansada y muy adolorida, se veía una expresión de odio.

-Perdón, se me olvida que te callé la bocota tan grande que tienes, lengua larga – se acercó y le miró el rostro de reojo – muchacha, si que te ves mal, hasta ojerosa estas, no te preocupes, espero y sepas aguantar la respiración –

Marianne no entendió el comentario, intentó balbucear algo y su mirada empezó a cambiar a miedo.

-Mira, creo que no me has entendido, heriste a MI MIKARIN – dijo Kitazawa mientras le quitaba el trozo de cinta adhesiva de la boca - ¿conoces el río Ara? La megápolis de Tokio se encuentra en su desembocadura, estamos en la bahía de Tokio nena –

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡Tarde o temprano te van a descubrir y no te conviene matarme como evidencia! –

-Tal vez, pero heriste a Mika y tu manía psicopata por Seguchi me ayudó a que me acercaras a ella, solo has sido mi señuelo, ven, saldrás un rato del auto – le dio una fumada de su cigarrillo – como puedes notar, no te podrás safar de las ataduras de manos y pies-

-No entiendo, ¿No es más sencillo pretender que me asesinas lanzando el auto al río conmigo en la cajuela? –

-No, no quiero hacer eso – contestó Kitazawa – verás, tendrás un reporte de la policía y te vendrán a seguir aquí, pero tendrán la sorpresa de que Marianne, la dichosa asistente Pai Kido, en su intento desesperado por no caer a manos de la justicia, se abrió las venas y se aventó al agua –

-¿Qué patraña es esa? –

Kitazawa le enseño el cuchillo y se lo puso en las manos, la chica observó que Kitazawa llevaba guantes.

-Vienes preparado… -

Le hizo una pequeña cortada para iniciar en la muñeca derecha, haciendo presión para provocar la salida de la sangre mientras la acomodaba en la orilla de la bahía para evitar dejar rastros de sangre en otro sitio, abrió más la herida y siguió con la otra muñeca, después continuó con el cuello. Buscó la cortada perfecta para que pareciera que ella la hizo.

-La policía ya viene en camino Marianne, mucha suerte en el más allá, espero que no te vaya mal en el infierno –

La mujer alcanzó a gemir antes de caer al río Ara.

* * *

Claude Winchester siempre había sido un tipo rudo y adicto a las armas, su esposa Judy Winchester era su alma gemela, tanto en amor y la adicción por el riesgo, pero en esta ocasión estaban por algo muy peligroso y a la vez, para la pareja, excitante.

-Do you think Rage, Ark and Billy are well in the hospital? _(¿Piensas que Rage, Ark y Billy se encuentren bien en el hospital?)_– preguntó Judy mientras conducía

-I think they have the situation under control _(Pienso que tienen la situación bajo control)_ – respondió K mientras sintonizaba la radio policiaca -They deserve my undying confidence _(Ellos se merecen mi eterna confianza)_ –

-You are right, they're crazy, but ... they will didn't disappoint me _(Tienes razon, estan locos, pero... no me defraudaran)_-

-Wait… (espera) – K escuchó atentamente la radio – Is in the Tokyo Bay, mouth of the Ara river, come on_!__(¡Es en La bahía de Tokio, desembocadura del río Ara, vamos!)-_

Judy aceleró al máximo el automóvil, con suerte llegarían con 20 minutos de ventaja a la bahía antes que la policía. Efectivamente, llegaron antes y K bajó corriendo.

-Damn, shit, we were late... _(Maldita sea, mierda, llegamos tarde)_ – dijo K mientras golpeaba la camioneta.

Judy observo atentamente en el río y vio el cadáver de una mujer flotando.

-Look, a knife! _(¡Mira, un cuchillo!)_ – exclamó ella mientras tomaba fotos.

K sacó su celular y llamó a Tohma…

-Boss, we were late, the girls is dead _(Jefe, llegamos tarde, la chica esta muerta) _aparentemente fue suicidio… -

* * *

Tohma cerró su celular, y cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y golpeó la pared del pasillo.

-Mierda, maldito Kitazawa… -

Un ruido seco lo despertó de su furia, Eiri estaba de pie y acababa de soltar un sándwich.

-Eiri, yo… -

-¿Kitazawa está vivo? – alcanzó a susurrar

-Si – respondió secamente Tohma – hace tiempo lo supe, desde que empezaron las amenazas –

-¿No crees que debí saberlo desde entonces? –

-¡Me tenían atado de manos Eiri! – respondió Tohma exaltado – No quería perderlos, a ti, a Mika… a mi familia… -

-Sólo me queda pedirte algo Tohma, yo se que eres un cabrón – dijo Yuki mientras tomaba aire – quiero que sufra, tu puedes hacerlo –

Tohma volteó a verlo y sonrió levemente, avanzó hacia el cuarto de Mika.

Se sentó a su lado y la observó detenidamente, tenía mejor aspecto, un poco de color y no se veía el rostro tan cansado. La tomó de la mano y le dio un beso.

Mika empezó a mover lentamente los ojos.

-¿Mika? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mika!-

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos y todas! Volvi con el cap antes de tiempo, que genial XD para que GabbyRojas no me mate XD te leíste bien mafiosa amiga, para colmo leo tu comment y tenía el soundtrack del Padrino jajajaja XD

A todos los demás, espero no olvidar a nadie:

Asusa.Z.S, warenyuki, Nadin268, day-chan, bn, karuto y Yuki Uesuegi Eiri.

Solo puedo disculparme por mi ausencia U_U pero volveré soon (como diría K). Tengo que organizar las nuevas ideas, por que por ahí me pidieron que aún no terminara mi fic.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay unos personajes que algunos no conocen y que, otros son exclusivos del manga y en el sig. cap. Tendrán una participación muy especial:

Judy Winchester es una actriz norteamericana esposa de K. Junto con su manager Ark llevan a Shuichi a Nueva York para que haga su debut en los Estados Unidos. A Judy también le gustan las armas de fuego. Judy y K tienen un hijo llamado Michael quien parece ser un niño normal ya que no tiene armas como sus progenitores.

Rage es una loca norteamericana muy amiga de Judy, ella vive en Nueva York y trabaja para la discográfica XMR. Está obsesionada con Shuichi y lo acosa y golpea a cada rato. Esta Rage también adora las armas, además tiene un panda robot gigante el cual maneja como si de una serie de mecha se tratara.

Ark trabaja con K y Judy, es algo así como entre un manager y un guardaespaldas.

Bill es el asistente de Rage, otro loco al que le encanta sacar su arma a la menor provocación.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NA NO DA!**


	21. Sleepy beauty

*Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**NOTA: Este cap, se lo dedico a mi amiga GabbyRojas, gracias por darme ideas.**

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

**Capitulo 21: Sleepy beauty**

-Un ruido seco lo despertó de su furia, Eiri estaba de pie y acababa de soltar un sándwich.

-Eiri, yo… -

-¿Kitazawa está vivo? – alcanzó a susurrar

-Si – respondió secamente Tohma – hace tiempo lo supe, desde que empezaron las amenazas –

-¿No crees que debí saberlo desde entonces? –

-¡Me tenían atado de manos Eiri! – respondió Tohma exaltado – No quería perderlos, a ti, a Mika… a mi familia… -

-Sólo me queda pedirte algo Tohma, yo se que eres un cabrón – dijo Yuki mientras tomaba aire – quiero que sufra, tu puedes hacerlo –

Tohma volteó a verlo y sonrió levemente, avanzó hacia el cuarto de Mika.

Se sentó a su lado y la observó detenidamente, tenía mejor aspecto, un poco de color y no se veía el rostro tan cansado. La tomó de la mano y le dio un beso.

Mika empezó a mover lentamente los ojos.

-¿Mika? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mika!-

De repente los ruidos ahogados y lejanos empezaron a tomar sentido y a volverse comprensibles, el negro se iba volviendo gris y de repente blanco, el sólo intentar abrir los ojos le estaba costando trabajo. Como si fuera una rutina de pesas. ¿Por qué no podía moverse con facilidad? Intentó recordar, que fue lo último que pasó… Disparo, escaleras, el rostro de Tohma… sangre… ¿De quién era la sangre?... era de Tohma, y lo último que vio fue el rostro de la psicópata… después negro.

"¡Mi bebé!" Recordó Mika, cuando cayó de las escaleras, intentó cubrir a su bebé.

-_¿Mika? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Mika!-_

Era la voz de su esposo, se escuchaba alarmado…

Intentó hablar, pero había algo incomodo en su boca y en su garganta, un tubo. ¿Por qué tendría un tubo? Y tenía un ardor en la parte baja del vientre, pero se sentía diferente… no tenía sensación del embarazo.

De repente cayó a la cuenta… un hospital, estaba en el hospital…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero el brillo le molestaba mucho, unas cuantas lágrimas por el ardor salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Mika, me reconoces? – preguntó su esposo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella.

Mika solo lo miró fijamente y movió levemente la cabeza asintiendo.

-Tranquila querida, estas en el hospital, todo esta en orden, estas bien, estoy bien… estamos bien – le dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas – ya somos padres, son dos bebés –

Mika abrió más los ojos.

-Supongo que quieres verlos, pero tenemos tiempo amor, iré por el doctor para que te revise y te quite el respirador-

Mika lo miró más tranquila, se veía bien con la trenza que le hicieron las enfermeras. Y en verdad se sentía aliviada, pero a la vez muy débil. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco.

Tohma salió del cuarto con una ligera sonrisa.

-Seguchi-san ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Sakano quien estaba en la sala de espera del piso donde se encontraba Mika.

Tohma volteó y observó un cuadro poco común de Shuichi, Ryuichi y Eiri jugando baraja con varios vasos de café, sentados en el suelo.

-Para esto les pago – dijo Tohma en voz baja para si mismo mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Todo en orden? – preguntó Yuki serio

-Voy por el doctor –

-¡¿DOCTOR? – preguntaron los 4 al unísono

-Si, para que revise a Mika – contestó Tohma

-¡AGHHHH, MIKA-SAN, NOOOOO! – gritó Sakano al borde del colapso

Los demás solo atinaron a mirar a Tohma…

-Sakano-san, recobre la cordura, Mika esta bien, ha despertado

O.O

-¿Estas de broma? – pregunto Yuki serio ¬¬

-Nop – contestó Tohma ^_^

-¡¿Y qué estás esperando carajo? ¡VE POR EL DOCTOR! – gritó Yuki mientras agarraba a Tohma por la espalda y lo lanzaba al elevador.

-Yuki, ¿puedes ir por una enfermera? Sakano sigue inconsciente – preguntó Shuichi timidamente mientras jalaba la manga de su camisa.

-Si, ya voy – contestó Yuki con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.

-¡QUÉ MIEDOOOOOO! – gritaron Shuichi y Ryuichi

Las siguientes horas pasaron con normalidad y permitieron a nuestros amigos relajarse después de casi un mes de ajetreo en el hospital, entre Mika y Tohma, les metieron un susto a todos.

Varias enfermeras y médicos residentes pasaban cada hora a la habitación a revisar a Mika. Al igual que las visitas, en el transcurso del siguiente día, amigos, familiares y famosos desfilaron por el hospital para saludar a la familia Seguchi –Uesugi.

Después de que algunas de las visitas se fueron, Tohma entró delicadamente a la habitación.

-¿Cómo sigues Mika? –

La mujer escribió en un pizarron, ya que aún tenía lastimada la garganta.

_-Sigo viva –_

-Eres muy dulce pequeña - ^_^

_-Es la verdad –_

-Te veo con más color –

_-¿Dónde están mis hijos? –_

-Esoooooo… - Mika dejó sin respuestas a Tohma –Creo que aún nadie te ha dicho nada… -

_-Quiero verlos –_

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco querida, están en cuidados intensivos… en cuanto te dejen salir de la habitación en silla de ruedas, te llevaré –

_-¿Por qué no los traen? –_

-No fuiste la única que nos metió un susto querida, estan un poco delicaditos –

_-Habla con el médico, quiero ir ya –_

-Haré lo que pueda, no tarda en venir a revisarte –

Yuki iba caminando por el estacionamiento del hospital. Llevaba varias bolsas ya que, el muy amable de su cuñado, le encargó ropa para cambiarse y algunas cosas para el uso personal de Mika. Así que, para su mala fortuna, lo agarraron en sus cinco minutos de buen humor y accedió.

-¿En qué momento me volví buena persona? – se dijo.

Iba a entrar al lobby cuando una llamada a su celular lo detuvo.

-Si, Yuki al habla –

_-¿Te gustó el nombre eh?_

Yuki Eiri se quedó helado…

_-¿Por qué no me dices nada? –__ preguntó Kitazawa_

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –

_-Eso no importa, ¿cómo sigue mi amada Mika? –_

-A ella no la metas más… -

_-Eso me indica que sigue viva __–_

-Te van a atrapar… -

_-No lo creo, para llegar a ella, llegaré a ti mi pequeño, y sabes algo Eiri, se donde vives, donde sueles estar, conozco cada detalle tuyo, no lo olvides mi pequeño estudiante… -_

Colgó.

"¡RAYOS!" Eiri estaba conmocionado y golpeo fuertemente la entrada del hospital.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? – preguntó un paramédico desde una ambulancia

-Si… -

-Esta sangrando –

Yuki volteó a ver su mano, le estaban sangrando los nudillos.

-Venga, lo curaré – le dijo el paramédico mientras se acercaba a él y le limpiaba la sangre.

-No será posible eso Señor y Señora Seguchi –

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Tohma mientras agarraba de la mano a su esposa

-Verá, precisamente vengo a hablar con ustedes, pero le ruego, Señora Seguchi, no se altere, no puede alterarse, esta sobre advertida… si los dejo pasar, incluso a cualquiera de los dos, puede ser peligroso para sus hijos –

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Tohma alarmado

-Hace unos minutos, sus hijos presentaron un cuadro de temperatura alta, 37.5 grados, no podemos dejar entrar a ninguno de ustedes, por que una infección puede ser letal en estas circunstancias –

-¿A qué se debe esto? - preguntó Tohma muy serio mientras sentía la mirada angustiada de Mika

-Sus hijos son prematuros, no están sus defensas al cien, es impredecible saber un por que –

-Entiendo, mi esposa y yo sabremos esperar… - respondió Tohma con su habitual calma

-Cualquier cambio se los haremos saber de inmediato –

El doctor Sagara salió de la habitación.

Tohma abrazó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente

-Tengo miedo – susurró Mika con una voz ronca y apenas notoria, parecía afónica

Tohma solo le puso un dedo en la boca mientras la callaba.

-Hey, hey familia – dijo Yuki mientras entraba a la habitación con bolsas

-¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Tohma mientras señalaba la mano

-Ahh, esto – afirmó – me corté sin querer al cortar papel hace un rato, saben escribo libros –

Mika solo negó con expresión de desaprobación.

-¿Aún no habla? –

-Casi no se escucha, es como un susurro, el doctor dijo que en tres días mejorara su garganta –

-Bueno, Tohma me permites un momento, Tatsuha me dijo que los muchachos querían proponerte algo para que nos turnemos en el hospital –

Tohma asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba a Mika.

-Descansa querida, andas muy agotada –

La mujer asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Salieron de la habitación.

-No es Tatsuha el que quiere hablar verdad Eiri –

-Tú sabes que no podemos alterarla… -

-Lo sé – suspiró – pero va a ser difícil que se trague eso en un futuro, tu hermana es lista –

-Voy al grano, Kitazawa me marcó… número privado, va a intentar hacernos algo… -

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –

¡Dios, Tohma, me amenazó! – dijo Yuki mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared.

-Eso no es un corte con papel Eiri – dijo Tohma mientras observaba la sangre que manchaba el vendaje

-No sé que hacer, vuelve mi peor pesadilla –

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que se vaya la pesadilla querido Eiri -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Me tarde, pero volví y con más ganas... Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, LA RECTA FINAL SE ACERCA… Después de salir un rato del mapa, volví y con más energía que antes...

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay unos personajes que algunos no conocen y que, otros son exclusivos del manga y en el sig. cap. Tendrán una participación muy especial:

Judy Winchester es una actriz norteamericana esposa de K. Junto con su manager Ark llevan a Shuichi a Nueva York para que haga su debut en los Estados Unidos. A Judy también le gustan las armas de fuego. Judy y K tienen un hijo llamado Michael quien parece ser un niño normal ya que no tiene armas como sus progenitores.

Rage es una loca norteamericana muy amiga de Judy, ella vive en Nueva York y trabaja para la discográfica XMR. Está obsesionada con Shuichi y lo acosa y golpea a cada rato. Esta Rage también adora las armas, además tiene un panda robot gigante el cual maneja como si de una serie de mecha se tratara.

Ark trabaja con K y Judy, es algo así como entre un manager y un guardaespaldas.

Bill es el asistente de Rage, otro loco al que le encanta sacar su arma a la menor provocación.


	22. Resolución

*Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**NOTA: Este cap, se lo dedico a mis amigas GabbyRojas y Ladymoon, gracias por darme ideas y ser mi apoyo incondicional, viva FD.**

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

**Capitulo 22: Resolución**

Mika solo negó con expresión de desaprobación.

-¿Aún no habla? –

-Casi no se escucha, es como un susurro, el doctor dijo que en tres días mejorara su garganta –

-Bueno, Tohma me permites un momento, Tatsuha me dijo que los muchachos querían proponerte algo para que nos turnemos en el hospital –

Tohma asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba a Mika.

-Descansa querida, andas muy agotada –

La mujer asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Salieron de la habitación.

-No es Tatsuha el que quiere hablar verdad Eiri –

-Tú sabes que no podemos alterarla… -

-Lo sé – suspiró – pero va a ser difícil que se trague eso en un futuro, tu hermana es lista –

-Voy al grano, Kitazawa me marcó… número privado, va a intentar hacernos algo… -

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –

¡Dios, Tohma, me amenazó! – dijo Yuki mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared.

-Eso no es un corte con papel Eiri – dijo Tohma mientras observaba la sangre que manchaba el vendaje

-No sé que hacer, vuelve mi peor pesadilla –

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que se vaya la pesadilla querido Eiri –

-Pon una denuncia de hechos, tendrán que estar al pendiente del hospital y de todo Seguchi-

-No, eso no es algo útil-

Yuki se quedó helado, o Tohma se había vuelto un payaso o necesitaba ir al psicólogo.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Por que sabes que puedo dejar mi otra mano igual con tu cara… -

-Querido Eiri, tenemos una ventaja, tu familia tiene genes lamentablemente de psicópatas, están enfermos, yo soy un cabron y vivo rodeado de locos, hagamos algo proactivo, tantos cerebros a veces son útiles-

-Odio cuando te crees el puto amo del universo, pero me agrada tu voz de venganza –

* * *

Kitazawa sonreía, fumó un poco y siguió leyendo una revista: "Mika Seguchi despierta, la pesadilla de NG termina". Pero Kitazawa sabía que aún faltaba hacer mucho más, los quería ver en lo más profundo del abismo.

* * *

-Yo opino que Kumagoro haga harakiri y BOOOOOOM –

-¿Esa es tu solución Ryuichi? – pregunto Tatsuha boquiabierto

-It's impossible, you need a heavy weapon – respondió K

-¡Nada de armas! – respondió Sakano

-Algo coherente que dice el hipocondríaco – respondió Yuki

-¡Yuki, no seas grosero! – respondio Shuichi

-Hey inútiles – gritó Noriko – al grano, dejen de divagar –

-Chicos, escuchen – exclamó Tohma como gran orador – tenemos que traerlo a nosotros, que piense que estamos indefensos, que caiga en nuestra trampa y que solo se destruya –

-Llamémosle como una escena de "El Padrino" – respondió Ryuichi mientras dejaba a Kumagoro en la mesa de la sala de juntas de la empresa - fuegos artificales, hagamos unafiesta, aparece, se "lleva a Mika", le dejamos una sola salida al techo, Tohma pelea con él, hasta que Tohma arroja al Kitazawa por el balcón, matándolo. Para simular que fue un accidente, Mika arroja una botella de alcohol junto con el cadáver –

Todos se quedaron en silencio incluso el mismo Tohma

-Eso da miedo… - respondió Judy

-Demasiado agresivo para mi gusto – respondió Yuki – no me agradan las novelas de mafiosos –

-¡Estás loco, son las mejores! – exclamó Noriko

-Bueno, ¿alguna otra idea? – preguntó Tohma

-También hay una que se llama Bautizo de Fuego, es cuando bautizan… -

-Ryuichi, no vamos a esperarnos hasta el bautizo de los bebés – interrumpió Noriko

-Sólo se me ocurre tender una trampa dentro del hospital – respondió Rage – cuidar el hospital desde varios puntos –

-Tal vez podemos dar la noticia de que todos salimos del hospital, Tohma se fue de viaje por un problema con sus socios en Estados Unidos… y que nadie se vaya – respondió Hiro mientras escribia todo lo que decía en una hoja de papel – e incluso ahí podría encararlo la policía –

-Me agrada la idea – contestó Tohma – pero antes de tener a la policía, quiero encararlo –

-Es muy peligroso jefe – respondió Sakano – si lo piensa encarar, que la policía lo esté cubriendo –

-Sakano-san, por favor – interrumpió Suguru – Seguchi-san es una persona demasiado inteligente, si lo piensa encarar no va arriesgarse, estoy casi seguro de que lo van a estar cubriendo K, Judy, Rage, Ark y Bill… ¿o me falta algo primo? –

Tohma solo sonrió y cerro los ojos – No Suguru, estás en lo correcto –

-¿Pero y nosotros? – replicó Shuichi – no los vamos a dejar solos –

-Ustedes harán algo más importante Shindou, verán por el bienestar de Mika y mis hijos… Noriko, tu no participaras en esto por un motivo muy especial, vas a quedarte con Saki y Michael, no quiero que estés cerca del hospital o de NG –

-Tohma… - susurró Noriko

-Eres alguien muy importante para mi, no pienso dejar que dañen a tu familia – respondió Tohma mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana del edificio.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Vamos gente – exclamó Hiroshi mientras se levantaba – organizemos esto, Ayaka y yo podemos dejar la casa como punto central de NG y del hospital –

-Hiro, apenas tienes poco de casado con ella, no deberías… - dijo Suguru

-No debería - interrumpió – pero queremos hacerlo –

* * *

Mika despertó un poco mareada, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su esposo dormido en un sillón a un costado de la cama. Se llenó de ternura, intentó levantarse pero el mismo mareo no la dejó tomar control completo de su cuerpo y sintió como todo se iba volviendo negro.

Tohma escuchó un ruido y se levantó de golpe, no vio a Mika en la cama de entrada y eso lo alarmó, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y vio el cabello revuelto de Mika en el suelo.

* * *

-¿Señor Seguchi? – preguntó un doctor afuera de la habitación de Mika

-¿Qué sucede con Mika? –

-Relájese y tome asiento, su esposa aún conserva parte del cuadro clínico de la preclampsia, presentó parte de hipoxia, mal suministro de oxígeno, no se preocupe -

_**Continuará**_

Notas de la autora:

Ahhh me van a matar, disculpen ya vine, aprovechando un momento muy extraño de mi vida, decidi hacer algo productivo en vez de estar deprimiendome por los rincones. No tengo excusas, pero poco a poco regreso las inspiración a mi.

Los amooo mil! Besooooos


	23. Hipoxia

*Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**NOTA: Este cap, se lo dedico a mi amiga GabbyRojas, gracias por darme ideas y ser mi apoyo incondicional, viva FD.**

**La vida que se trasforma con una noticia**

**Capitulo 23: Hipoxia**

Entró a la habitación por una ventana, la observó detenidamente, su largo cabello castaño estaba perfectamente acomodado. Era una lástima, si estuviera despierta le hubiese dicho que se ve mejor sin una gota de maquillaje. Parecía una imagen fina de una muñeca de porcelana, lo único que podía sacarlo de ese trance era ver el subir y bajar del pecho y vientre de Mika.

De repente su vista bajó a las delicadas manos, vio una extraña coloración azul entre las uñas y los dedos, esa coloración estaba buscando. Se estaba arriesgando a mucho, ¿cuántos tipos de hipoxia podría resistir? Consiguió causarle una hipoxia hipóxica dañando el oxígeno, pero se dieron cuenta a tiempo; estaba creando una hipoxia hipémica con el monóxido de carbono, una sustancia tan fácil de encontrar que no podrían encontrar a un culpable ya que todo el mundo conocía la afición de Mika al cigarro, no en exceso, pero tenía una coartada; antes de eso hubo una pérdida terrible de sangre en el parto, que le favoreció; después intentaría hipoxia por estancamiento provocándole un shock, no podría sobrevivir a tanto, pero su mujer era tan necia que seguía viva...

Se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza y sacó de la mochila un pequeño tanque de monóxido de carbono, difícil de conseguir pero no imposible de utilizar. Cambio por breves instantes los tanques, para irla intoxicando poco a poco, cerró su tanque, cambió al oxigeno y salió nuevamente por la ventana, era una ventaja que no la hubieran trasladado a pisos superiores.

* * *

-¿Pero doctor, no se supone ya había salido de ese cuadro? – preguntó Tohma poniéndose de pie.

-Es muy extraño su caso Sr. Seguchi, créame, estamos tan desconcertados como usted, el equipo médico y yo pensamos en hacerle varios estudios para determinar la causa –

-Gracias… - contestó Tohma no muy convencido – es que últimamente estoy muy paranoico… -

-Lo entiendo Sr. Seguchi, si gusta, pase con ella, está durmiendo –

Abrió la puerta y cuando ya estuvo adentro, la cerró sin dar la espalda, y se quedó recargado. Observó hacia delante y vio la ventana emparejada. Cosa que se le hizo extraña, ya que estaban las ventanas cerradas justo antes de echarse su cabeceada.

Se quedó parado junto a la ventana, estaba tibio el marco. Se quedó observando al exterior y su nariz detectó un ligero olor a quemado.

Volteó a todos lados, a menos de que Mika estuviese fumando en el hospital, cosa que se le hacía ilógico por que recién despertó hace pocos días.

Revisó los cajones, estantes, debajo de la cama, no había nada.

* * *

-¿Crees que alguien se está metiendo al cuarto de mi hermana? – preguntó Yuki en la cafetería

-Sí, es que estuvo muy extraño, se pone mal, aparece un olor a quemado, la ventana abierta… -

-Tal vez… si, lo digo un poco irónico, no quiero ponerme paranoico, el olor entró cuando se abrió la ventana Tohma – respondió Tatsuha

-¿Y la ventana abierta como la explicas? –

-Una enfermera – dijeron Yuki y Tatsuha al mismo tiempo

-Me rindo… - contestó Tohma – a este paso, no podremos aplicar el plan… -

-Aún podemos Tohma… - contestó Tatsuha –

-Pero no pienso arriesgar a tu hermana ni a mis hijos cuando están delicados de salud, no levantes las campanas antes del triunfo Tatsuha, los niños tienen fiebre, tu hermana con un cuadro severo de hipoxia… -

-Tohma… tal vez no estés equivocado, ¿y si Kitazawa si está cumpliendo su amenaza? – exclamó Yuki

-¿Cuál amenaza? – preguntó Tatsuha -¿Te amenazo ese hijo de…? –

-Si lo hizo, pero no cuadra – respondió Tohma – te amenazó directamente a ti Eiri –

-Dijo que para llegar a ella, llegaría a mí, sabe en donde vivo, en donde suelo estar, conoce cada detalle mío… -

-¿A qué se referiría con ello? – preguntó Tatsuha

-No lo sé – contestó Tohma antes de tomar su café, bebió un sorbo corto – pero si ese es el caso, tendremos que actuar ya –

-Iré por los muchachos – dijo Tatsuha levantándose

-Llamare a K, que avisen a la prensa que pronto tendrás que salir por algún problema de NG – contestó Yuki

-No dejen el hospital, y no se separen del cuarto de su hermana, es hora… - dijo Tohma mientras tiraba su vaso e iba a su coche.

* * *

-P-pero el jefe dijo… -

-_Que tuviéramos precaución, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, así lo ha ordenado mi cuñado Sr. Sakano –_

-D-de acuerdo, investigaré en el archivo que hay de pendientes para que el jefe tenga que avisar un inmediato vuelo a algún lugar –

Sakano colgó el teléfono y suspiró, desde el incidente con la Sra. Seguchi, sin necesidad de alguna orden directa de Tohma, Sakano fue el encomendado por todos los empleados de la compañía de hacerse cargo. No sabemos como lo ha hecho hasta el momento, pero Sakano se ha encargado de su labor como manager de Nittle Grasper, productor de Bad Luck y ahora autonombrado mano derecha de Tohma.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo Sakano-san- respondió Suguru – he de admitir que jamás le hemos dado la atención debida, pero, siendo honesto, un hombre de tan débil carácter para mi no tenía futuro, pero me ha callado la boca, me hace sentir una gran admiración y… – decidió mejor callarse sus sentimientos – y contemplarlo como un hombre admirable y sobresaliente -

Sakano se quedó pasmado y tragó saliva, tenía muchas cosas que contar, que desahogarse – Gracias – pero solo atinó a decir una palabra.

-Yo solo quisiera… -

-No diga nada Fujizaki-sama tenemos pendientes que hacer, Shuichi-san debe estar buscándolo, "es hora" –

Suguru iba a continuar pero calló en seco, era hora de trabajar.

-¿Necesita algo? –

-Sólo dígale a mi asistente que venga – (Ahhhh que fregón O.o hasta contrató asistente)

* * *

-It's show time guys – dijo K mientras tomaba una mochila (al parecer cargada de municiones o armas)

-No vayan a disparar o hacer algo estúpido – contestó Judy, recalcando el "Estúpido" mientras observaba a Shuichi y Rage.

-Ya entendí – contestó Rage

-Además estamos Bill y yo para detener a este par – contestó Ark

"Salvame Dios ¿se supone qué esos me tienen que tranquilizar?" pensó Hiro mientras se cambiaba de saco.

-No pasa nada Hiro, tú y tu mujer pueden estar tranquilos, nosotros somos parte de la coartada – contestó Shuichi mientras se ponía una vestimenta un poco más sobria.

-Dejen ver si entendí, tenemos que simular que vamos a una conferencia de prensa por que Bad Luck piensa aparecer en conjunto con Nittle Grasper en el Tokyo Bay Music Festival de este año… - dijo Suguru mientras observaba con detenimiento 2 camisas y elegía una morada.

-Yes boy, ordenes de Sakano – contestó K

-Sakano es un gran tipo… - susurró Suguru

-Ehhhh Suguru, como que te está gustando Sakano – dijo Kumagoró apareciendo atrás de su hombro

-Claro que no, solo que… -Suguru se quedó observando un poster de un camerino – admiro mucho que esté haciendo la labor de Tohma-san, es un gran apoyo para nuestra familia… -

-Tienes razón nanodaaa, está ayudando a todos enormemente – dijo Kumagoro

-Ryuichi, Kumagoro, deben separarse por un rato chicos, tenemos que ir a la conferencia y a Kumagoro le aburren las conferencias – exclamó K desde la puerta

-Ok – contestó Ryuichi mientras guardaba a Kumagoro en una maleta que tenía preparada con una especie de cama – Duerme un rato Kumagoro, Ryuchi-kun va a ganarse la plata del día y a matar a un tipo malo –

-Eso se escucha terrible – comentó Ayaka en voz baja mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo

* * *

_-Estamos en directo desde la puerta principal de NG Records, esperando la aparición de Bad Luck, que, solidarios con la situación personal de Seguchi Tohma, no habían aparecido en público, se entiende que son íntimos amigos de la familia Seguchi-Uesugi,los rumores dicen que el afamado director y músico Seguchi Tohma estará presente en la rueda de prensa del Tokyo Bay Music Festival… ¡han aparecido! Hiroshi junto con su esposa, Shuichi y Suguru, al parecer ha aumentado el equipo de seguridad por la presencia de tantos medios de comunicación… Shuichi-kun ¿es cierto que aparecerán en el Tokyo Bay Music Festival? –_

_-Vaya, los rumores corren rápido, es muy probable nuestra participación –_

_-¿Y Seguchi-san estará con ustedes en la conferencia? –_

_-Mejor nos veremos por allá, hasta luego – contestó Shuichi un tanto cortante mientras abordaba una camioneta._

Kitazawa apagó el televisor por un momento, era la oportunidad perfecta de ir al hospital, si corría con suerte estarían tanto Mika como Eiri juntos, solo ellos, todos los locos de seguridad de Tohma estaban con los tontos de Bad Luck. Dudo por instantes, tenía que comprobar si Tohma se iría, no se pensaba arriesgar por nada. Prendió nuevamente el televisor mientras caminaba en círculos en la habitación.

-_…Tohma y su cuñado Yuki Eiri han salido del hospital caminando entre los reporteros sin seguridad y sin decir ni una sola palabra, que sobriedad, esos hombres reflejan una seriedad y discreción absoluta; personal del hospital confirma que solo se encuentra el señor Uesugi Tatsuha porque la salud de su hermana se ha visto deteriorada en pocas horas –_

Demonios, solo Mika, tal vez no importaba, era su oportunidad, si pasaba algo dentro del hospital, regresaría Eiri, y terminaría todo.

Apagó el televisor, tomó una bolsa de plástico negra y la metió a su mochila. Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso, estos días eran terribles ya que el frío era atroz, así que caminó cuidadosamente entre la nieve y subió al auto rentado. La emoción lo iba embargando en cada kilometro que avanzaba, no pudo evitar pasarse 2 semáforos, se sentía como en una cita.

Se acordó de su primera cita, nada formal, sólo invitó a una chica a tomar una copa, ya no recordaba bien el nombre de la chica, tal vez era Aiko... decidió llamarla Aiko para sus memorias. Aiko era una muchacha bastante atractiva, una cajera de una librería, cuerpo esbelto, no tenía pechos exagerados, nada de eso, a él le agradaba la belleza natural, no que se viera a su gusto obscena. Pero en general le enloquecían las mujeres con caderas anchas. Esa vez invitó a la tímida Aiko el día en que no pudo resistir más el aroma de su perfume Azzaro. Ese día Aiko llevaba el cabello lacio, largo, y suelto, con un flequillo un poco descuidado y los labios rojos.

Pasó por ella a tiempo, a las 22:00, pasearon en auto un poco y fueron a un bar cerca de la torre de Tokio, no quería ser presuntuoso, pero no deseaba tampoco evitar la elegancia para la ocasión. Estuvieron así por un rato, Aiko le contaba detalles sobre ella, era una chica muy culta, leía 3 libros al menos en un mes; pero fue un idiota, se le pasaron los tragos, un tipo intentó coquetear con Aiko; Kitazawa enfureció enseguida y se fue directo a él, pero sintió como un brazo lo intentaba detener. Por inercia, lanzó un golpe hacia atrás y hubo silencio total. El tipo se quedó petrificado y Kitazawa solo atinó en voltear atrás, Aiko estaba en el suelo levantandose; iba a acercarse cuando vio entre el hermoso cabello largo de Aiko, como una gota de sangre caía. Se sintió terriblemente mal y salió huyendo. Jamás supo sobre Aiko, nunca volvió a la librería, así siguieron sus citas. Hasta que consiguió trabajo como maestro de un niño... Eiri...

Tal vez por eso tenía tanto a Mika en mente, le recordaba a Aiko: la pose, elegancia, el estilo de cabello, lo enloquecía.

Al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba practicamente llegando al hospital.

-Jefe, está llegando al estacionamiento - dijo K mientras apagaba las luces del auto

Tohma sonrió, era perfecto, aprovecharon el momento perfecto para crear caos, al subir al coche y arrancarse, le perdieron la pista al dar vuelta para salir del hospital. Tohma habilmente entro de nueva cuenta y apago las luces al dar la vuelta mientras los reporteros lo seguían. Sakano investigó el momento de algún accidente entre los puntos de llegada al foro donde sería la conferencia. Nadie llegaría a tiempo, ni reporteros, ni famosos, Sakano se acababa de ganar su aprecio y se convirtió en su mano derecha, lo recompensaría después.

-Salgamos -

Kitazawa iba subiendo las escaleras de emergencia cuando vio a una silueta abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Kitazawa-san - dijo Tohma tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

_**Continuará**_


	24. Mira en dónde estás y disfrútalo

*Gravitation no me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

**NOTA: Este cap, se lo dedico a mi amiga GabbyRojas, gracias por darme ideas y ser mi apoyo incondicional, viva FD.**

**La vida se transforma con una noticia**

_Por: Geishapax (antes SangoMikarin)_

**Capítulo 24: Mira en dónde estás y disfrútalo**

Tohma suspiró hondo mientras sacaba un cigarro. Sin perder la calma, lo encendió poco a poco y dejó que el silencio hiciera su labor. Sin perder su singular acento cortés, empezó a hablar.

-La verdad esperaba que éste encuentro no fuera tan sencillo… pensé que te ibas a esmerar más Yuki – dio una gran bocanada y lo miró fijamente - ¿Gustas uno? – le mostró la cajetilla. Kitazawa sólo atino a mover la cabeza negativamente - ¿No? En fin, supongo que en esa mochila llevas todo tu kit de intento de homicidio, la policía lo encontrará entretenido –

-No me hagas reír enano ingenuo – gritó Kitazawa – sé que me están cuidando tus matones, sé que te están cubriendo… no te acercarías tan fácilmente a mi si no estuvieran ellos, me tienes miedo –

-No, en realidad no es miedo – respondió Tohma mientras continuaba fumando y se recargaba con su costado izquierdo al barandal – tengo respeto y a la vez compasión – al terminar de decir estó, Tohma que iba con un traje negro, un saco color vino y sombrero del mismo color, se quitó el sombrero suavemente y lo dejó caer al suelo; con un tono más sobrio continuó hablando – tengo respeto por el primer hombre que ha logrado hacerme flaquear 5 veces, ambas importantes e imperdonables: ultrajaste a nuestro amado Eiri, me separaste de mi esposa, me intentaste matar e intentaste matarla a ella, pero lo que no puedo perdonar es que hayan atentado contra la vida de mis hijos –

-Se te olvidó una más – contestó Yuki Kitazawa mientras soltaba la mochila extendía los brazos mientras reía – me acosté con ella –

Sin esperarlo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y reía, algo lo golpeó en secó. Tohma le acababa de dar un puñetazo y lo cogió por la camisa.

K, Ark, Billy y Rage se quedaron atónitos por la contestación de Kitazawa y por la reacción de Tohma. Su jefe nunca había perdido la calma hasta hoy. La esposa de K, estaba parada junto a Yuki y sólo sintió a Yuki estremecerse, dejó de apuntar para voltear y ver al rubio, Yuki Eiri estaba furioso; estuvo tentado a lanzarse contra el hombre pero fue detenido.

-Calm down handsome – dijo Judy en voz baja –si hacemos algo en falso, Seguchi-san puede resultar herido -

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó Tohma

-¿Atreverme a qué? ¿A decirlo o a hacerla mía una y otra vez? ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que decía en la cama? – dicho esto recibió otro puñetazo – ah, le di al clavo otra vez, yo estuve con ella en cuerpo y alma mientras tu ex novia hacía lo mismo contigo –

-Y ahora está muerta al igual que todo lo que intentas destruir, y para tu información JAMÁS estuve con ella, no podría –

-¿Por qué estás enamorado del pequeño Eiri? –

-Estás loco, he sido sobreprotector con él, pero nunca lastimaría el núcleo familiar que he forjado con Mika y sus hermanos – contestó Tohma furioso – pero tú jamás podrás tener a Mika, por eso tú única opción para tu impotencia es matarla… -

-En realidad lo que esperaba es que los bastardos se murieran primero – contestó Kitazawa mientras escupía la sangre de los golpes – pero siguen con la infección latente… hubiese sido más sencillo que se hubieran muerto antes de nacer como era la idea… por eso Mika nunca sospechó de la preclampsia y pudo ponerse tan grave –

-Y ahora puede morirse con o sin tu ayuda –

-No soportará mucho… en menos de 5 minutos puede que todo acabe para ella –

-¿Qué dices? –

-¿Creías que no había tomado mis precauciones? Llegué con anticipación, preparé todo, hay un sistema completo de descarga de una sustancia particular para la hipoxia… ¿adivinas cuál es? –

-Maldito hijo de… -

-Está programado todo, en éste momento deben de estar intoxicándose madre e hijos –

Tatsuha no lo dudó y salió corriendo a la sala de maternidad. Tohma al mismo tiempo salió corriendo al cuarto de Mika.

-¡Con cuidado! Jaja – gritó Kitazawa

-Lamentablemente no esta solo, estoy yo – exclamó Eiri atrás del hombre.

-Reconozco un Hugo Boss a lo lejos Eiri, me alaga saber que fui motivo de tu seudónimo como escritor –

-No es en tu honor, es un recordatorio, de que sobreviví a ti, de que no me dañaste más ni me dañaras, de que lo que no me ha matado, me hace más fuerte a diario –

-No me hagas reír más – exclamó Kitazawa muy divertido – me has tenido pavor desde siempre –

-La verdad, me sorprendió verte vivo, según yo te mandé al infierno… -

-Y fui al infierno, pero desperté en un sucio departamento… -

-Hierba mala nunca muere… -

-No soy malo, soy incomprendido –

-Pronto lo estarás – dijo Eiri mientras se escuchaba una detonación de arma a lo lejos y Kitazawa caía – espero que no te duela mucho, dicen que las heridas en la rodilla son las más dolorosas, nosotros no te quitaremos la vida, Tohma aún no acaba contigo –

Yuki Eiri agarró la cajetilla del suelo y empezó a fumar mientras K y Rage esposaban a Yuki Kitazawa y llamaban a la policía.

-Sólo llega a tiempo con ella Tohma… - susurró Eiri mientras observaba preocupado sobre su cabeza a las demás escaleras.

* * *

Avanzaba por los pasillos con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió de golpe y notó un olor a gas. Abrió las ventanas y alcanzó a ver un pequeño tubo transparente como de manguera que venía desde el techo.

Tohma volteó rápidamente y observó a Mika. El monitor mostraba que sus signos vitales iban disminuyendo. _"No"_ se repitió esa palabra una y otra vez mientras revisaba el tanque de oxígeno, coincidía, no lo habían cambiado por ningún otro tipo de sustancia. Pero algo no estaba bien, estaba cerrado. Con todas sus fuerzas abrió el tanque.

_"Por favor princesa, reacciona"_

Sujetó la mano de su esposa, estaba azulada y fría. Corrió a la estación de enfermeras.

* * *

Por su lado, Tatsuha había alertado a la seguridad del hospital y ya se encontraban evacuando a todos los bebés de la sala de maternidad. No sólo iban a morir los pequeños de Tohma y Mika, Kitazawa planeaba llevarse en el trayecto a todos los niños. La policía debía de estar en camino.

* * *

Tohma descendió un poco cabizbajo hasta donde estaban los muchachos. Se acercó a Kitazawa y le levantó la cara.

-Puedes estar satisfecho, no sabemos si saldrá de ésta, pero de algo estoy seguro, por amor de Dios, mira en dónde estás y disfrútalo, porque jamás volverás a ver la luz solar, incluso dudo que tengas muchos días en éste mundo… con tener a los bebés vivos, a todos los bebés vivos del hospital, te vas a condenar – Tohma dijo estas últimas líneas con rencor – así es, mis hijos siguen intactos –

* * *

El arresto de Kitazawa fue un hecho importante en la ciudad, conforme avanzaba la noche, se estaban descubriendo la serie de atrocidades que había cometido por años. No tardaron mucho tiempo en darle una sentencia por la violación a Eiri Uesugi, asesinato en primer y tercer grado, intento de homicidio, falsificación, acoso, homicidio doloso culposo y más.

Tohma y toda la familia casi no se habían despegado del hospital. Cuando dieron de alta a los niños, Noriko se ofreció a cuidarlos, ya que lo más preocupante era la salud de Mika. No se diga de Ryuichi, estas últimas semanas no usó en ningún momento a Kumagoro, ayudaba a Noriko y a su esposo con los niños.

Pasó un mes y medio, lentamente, hasta hoy…

Tohma estaba dormido, cuando empezó a escuchar ruido en la habitación. Era el sonido de la televisión, pensó al inicio que Eiri o Shuichi la habían dejado prendida; pero ellos se fueron temprano y él había visto las noticias y la apago en la noche. Abrió los ojos lentamente por que los rayos del sol se asomaban directamente por la ventana.

Mika estaba sentada mirando confundida el televisor y desamarrando la trenza que le había hecho la enfermera en el cabello.

-Mika, tu… -

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – dijo un poco severa mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión y veía notas sobre el arresto de Kitazawa.

-Dos semanas… contando lo de la preclampsia, un mes y medio… - contestó Tohma mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar a la cama – Mika, en verdad, estoy muy contento de verte despierta –

Mika volteó a ver a su esposo, iba a decir algo pero se quedó muda; Tohma estaba llorando como un niño.

-Me alegra estar despierta – dijo mientras se movía poco a poco para sentarse en cuclillas frente a su esposo y abrazarlo – Desperté en la madrugada, las enfermeras iban a despertarte para avisarte, pero yo les pedí que te dejaran dormir, me dijeron que casi no has dormido ni probado bocado –

Tohma se levantó un poco del abrazo y la observó con detenimiento. –Malvada – por el movimiento Mika perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero Tohma la sujetó con fuerza –Hey, no te esfuerces demasiado… -

-Casi me muero del susto al no saber nada de los pequeños – dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Tohma y lo abrazaba suavemente – Sabes que llevo un mes sin conocerlos, me siento terrible… -

-Calma – le dijo Tohma mientras colocaba un dedo sobre los labios ya rosados de Mika – tenemos una vida para que los sigamos cuidando –

-Amor… -

-Dime –

-Por favor dime que la barba es porque has estado aquí y no porque decidiste dejártela – exclamó Mika mientras le terminaba de secar las lágrimas.

-No me la pienso dejar, me hace ver viejo – contestó Tohma mientras la recostaba y le daba un tierno y profundo beso.

* * *

La vida se transforma con una noticia, de una discusión, a una muy buena reconciliación, unas vacaciones desastrosas, un embarazo y toda la serie de sucesos en cadena que fueron pasando.

-Tohma – susurró Mika mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

-Dime – contestó Tohma medio dormido mientras se recostaba boca arriba y se tallaba los ojos.

-Kaoru está llorando, y a éste paso Sayumi también va a empezar, quisiera levantarme, pero aún no debo –

-No te preocupes, ya voy – contestó Tohma mientras se sentaba y se ponía unas pantuflas.

Se levantó pesadamente y avanzó al cuarto. Tomó a uno de los gemelos en brazos y lo empezó a mecer.

-Caray Kaoru, con esos pulmones podrías ser cantante… - susurró mientras caminaba.

Entró a la estancia y se sentó en el banquito de su piano mientras lo arrullaba. Hace un año no hubiera esperado estar despierto a las 2:48 am arrullando a un bebé. Suspiró, y miró a su pequeño hijo mientras se iba durmiendo. _"Pero ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo"_ pensó.

Recordó el rostro de Mika al salir del hospital hace 4 días y como se le arrasaron los ojos en lágrimas al ver a sus pequeños. Tal vez no podría saber que pasaba por el corazón de Mika, las mujeres son muy complejas a diferencia de los hombres con sus sentimientos. Pero por un momento se sintió conectado con ella.

El pequeño Kaoru se encontraba ya durmiendo y lo llevó a su cuna.

Observó por unos minutos a los bebés y apagó la luz.

Regresó a su piano, y lo rozó a lo ancho con la yema de los dedos. Estaba frío y un poco empolvado. Abrió la tapa de las teclas y empezó a tocarlo.

* * *

Mika escuchó una pequeña risa y tuvo curiosidad. Se levantó.

* * *

Tohma estaba tan sumergido en el piano que no se dio cuenta de Mika avanzando con la pequeña Sayumi en brazos.

-Eso suena muy bien, ¿la has tocado antes? –

-Mika, me asustaste, deberías estar acostada… -

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitar venir – enseñó a su esposo a su pequeña escondida bajo la frazada – a alguien le ha gustado la canción, se estaba riendo –

-¿Sólo a ella? –

-A mi también me gustó, pero tu hijo es un insensible, fue como un somnífero para él –

-Es buena señal… son unos niños muy tranquilos – contestó mientras cargaba a su niña –pero ahora usted señorita, debe ir a descansar, esta niña necesitaba ver a mamá y ya lo consiguió, ya se durmió –

-Está bien, no abusaré… -

**_Continuará_**

**_Amiga mía, ya está el capitulo! Ojala te guste y me comentes ^_^  
_**


End file.
